just another school
by delianaa
Summary: a moving causes big things in mcfly, is their friendship close enough or will some of it break under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

**Just another school. **

_Chapter one. Yet another one.~_

''You promised we'd never leave again'' I said in a rage. I knew my mum couldn't help it but still she promised me. I had everything there even if I was alone.

'' honey please don't do this again, I've got enough to worry about.''

''like what? How you are going to ruin my life next?'' she came to me i saw that she was angry so i kept my mouth shut. But she wasn't angry at all she hugged me and said '' i know this is hard but please do this for me.'' I ran upstairs in tears. i didn't want to. I didn't want to go to school couldn't she home school me? I guess not. Next morning i got up at 5 am i promised myself i would follow the 5 rules i made with my first move. First one. Be invisible. Shouldn't be hard special if you are me.

'' are you deliana?'' an old woman said.

''yes.'' i replied and turned around.

''well hi deliana i'm the headmaster. You can call me moonen. And welcome to my school.'' She said on a friendly tone.

''hallow miss moonen. Thank you.'' I replied.

''not much of a talker huh?'' she asked with a smile o her face.

''not really.''

''okay than you should go to you class. It's in room 563 you'll find it easy.'' She said as she pointed to the end of the corridor. I nodded and left.

As i entered the class room nobody was paying attention to me. That was a relieve. ''are you miss marceddu?'' a young not to bad looking guy asked. I nodded and gave him a cart i had to give to every teacher of mine. ''you have been to allot of schools i see?'' i wasn't sure if it was a question or not. So i just nodded. ''you can go and sit next to carrie.'' He said i turned around and turned back to him with a weird look. ''oh right she is the one in the back with the blond curly hair.''

'' see her.'' I said and walked thwarts her. I went to sit on her left side.

''hi i'm deliana.'' I said. She was looking down to her sheet of paper. Her hair covering her face.

''she doesn't talk much.'' A guy in front of me said. ''i'm james by the way. Nice to meet you.''

I nodded and said ''i'm deliana but you probably heard that didn't you?'' he smiled as he turned back to the teacher.

''i'm carrie Fletcher. And he is an ass.'' the girl next to me said.

''i already knew that.'' I said.

''what my name or that he is an ass?''

''both except your last name'' i replied smiling.

''why aren't you going all fan girly on me?'' she asked. I looked confused. '' because of my last name.'' She continued. Still being confused the girl next to me started talking. ''her brother is in McFLY.

''Is that i movie? Or no wait that is the last name of marty from back to the futer?'' i asked confused. I heard carrie laughing but i didn't know if it was a good laugh or not.

''what? No its a band...'' she said like it was the end of the world that i didn't know that.

''where have you been the last like 4 years?'' she asked. '' pretty much everywhere.'' I said.

''luna and marie leave deliana alone!'' the teacher yelled. They pointed their middle finger at him when he turned around.

''wow they think there something.'' Carrie whispered.

''you have them in every school nothing new to me.'' I said as i looked at her. She smiled.

''so you really don't know my brothers band?''

''no.'' I said quickly as i was making the equation. She smiled. i really don't know why but... she looked at my paper and saw that i was about 6 equations in front of her. ''how do you do that?'' she asked.

''what?'' ''those evil things, how do you solve them so fast?''

i laughed ''i really don't know i guess with all the different Languages math always stayed the same.''

''how many do you know?'' she asked ''well about 6.'' Her mouth fall open. ''yes well my France and Spanish are very bad.'' I continued.

''you must have many friend.'' She said.

''not really i never talk to anyone i'm a bit of a loner.''

''so am i. I mean i don't know who to trust. I trusted luna and marie but i turned out wrong.'' She said on a sad tone. I saw that they were watching all the time. It felt a bit weird since this was the first time that 'step one' didn't work. I was no longer invisible.

''would you like to sit with me during lunch?'' she asked. I nodded and smiled at her. This was the first time anyone has ever asked me to lunch with them. But it felt good with her, liked her. And hasn't happened in years.

When it was lunch i met carrie at her lunch table. I felt watched it was like everybody was watching from the corner of their eyes. Yes being invisible didn't work at all. There was nobody at her table except her and a guy with his laptop at the other side of the table.

''hi deliana.'' She said cheerful. ''hi carrie.'' I replied as i went to sit next to her.

''i have a question do you have like an nick name or something? Because your mane is pretty long?''

''no not really but my mum always calls me deli. You can call me that if you want.'' I said. To think about it i haven't had any contact with anyone in a long time. It felt weird to be talked to.

''ok.. thanks.'' She said interrupting my thoughts. I smiled at her.

Her phone had been going all the time suddenly she looks at me with a smile and asked. ''are you free tonight?'' i was surprised with her question and answered. ''yes i think so. Why?''

''well it won't do if you don't know my brothers band. I asked him if you could come to the rehearsal.''

''uhhm yeah i think i can get my mum so far.'' I said. I was already happy that i could talk to someone i never expected for her to ask me to come to something i bet allot of girls wanted. I heard someone spitting out their drinks behind me and coming thwarts us.

'' are serious? You never asked me to come and i was your best friend. But you ask her, some random girl you have just met? What kind of a person are you.'' I saw that carrie's face changed.

So i started ''do you know where room 578 is i have English there.'' Completely ignoring luna who was still next to our table. She smiled at me

''yes i know i have the same class.'' She said. I could so her making a 'thank you' sign with her mouth. And we both started laughing. Something we did the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2 rehearsal

_**Chapter two: rehearsal **_

I still can't believe my mum would let me go_. _Since i only know her one day, i guess she is happy that i finely talked to someone apart from my teachers. ''deli i think carrie's mum is here!'' my mum yelled from the living room. I gave my mum a kiss and got out side.

''hi carrie!'' i said. ''hi deli. Meet my awesome mum Debbie.'' She said really cheerful. I smiled and said. ''hi debie.''

It was pretty still the whole ride. We talked about McFLY but i couldn't say anything relevant since i have even heard one song of them. '' you look amazing without your uniform!'' carrie suddenly shouted. I started blushing. Well i hoped i looked ok i've spend some tme in front of the mirror because i have no idea how to look when you go to a band rehearsal.

''thanks i said you are not looking bad yourself, i like it when your hair is in a pony tail.'' I said quick. God i'm so bad at complements. She smiled and ''yelled we're here!'' i looked outside and saw a big venue. My mouth fell open how could we ever find our way in there, well maybe that's me since is still get lost in my own house. We got out of the car and Debbie drove away.

''follow me or you'll get lost.''

''i'm sure about that this place is huge.''

This carrie i saw here was different she was saying 'hi' to everybody. And at school she only talked to me. We ran up some stairs and in a long corridor. To finally reach the place. I took a deep breath and got in. Carrie was way in front me. She was already hugging those guys. You could tell who her brother was. He had blonde hair and some glasses on. Next to him was a guy who i guessed to be the drummer, he had brown hair and a scar on the side of his face. On the other side of the room where two guys one with a base and one with a guitar.

''guys i want you to meet my friend deliana.'' I smiled and said. ''hi''

''hi i'm harry but i think you knew that!'' the one with a scar said.

''no she doesn't harry and don't be such a jerk harry.'' Carrie snapped at him.

''wait you havem't heard of us? Aww my ego hurts. I'm danny by the way!'' the one with the guitar said. I started laughing.

''i'm tom and the one who is eating in the corner is dougie!'' the blond guy said. I waived at dougie as he turned around with his mouth full of cake.

''awesome name never heard it before.'' Tom said to me.

''thanks, but you can call me deli. Its shorter and easier to remember.'' I replied to him as i found my way to carrie. On the same time as they started playing their first notes a girl about their age came running in. They said hi and started again.

''oh hi i'm Giovanna but you can call me gi.'' The girl said.

''hi i'm deliana but you can call me deli.'' I replied. It turned out she was toms girlfriend, well more he recently asked her to married him. How cute!

''these guys are awesome!'' i said to carrie. ''i told you'' she said laughing.

''must be awesome to have a famous brother?'' i asked her. ''in one way or another. But having free tickets is awesome.'' She replied. When the rehearsal was over we stayed talking for a while. I liked it, dougie was fun. I loved the joked they made. It was a long time since I've laughed that much.

''carrie i think you need to go!'' tom said as he saw that debie was standing in the door opening. Carrie looked said but she hugged every one and said goodbye. I already walked to the door waiting for carrie to come until suddenly harry and dougie came running to me. They picked me up and carried me around the venue. ''stop it, put me down!'' i yelled but i had the feeling they weren't going to listen to me. When we came back to the door i could feel the ground with me feet again. Best felling i had today, i really don't like to be lifted in the air.

''did you really think you could leave without saying goodbye?'' danny asked me.

''i think the answer is no,'' i replied him. ''you guess that good girl.'' Dougie said as he hugged me goodbye. After him danny tom and harry came. It was the first time that i got so many hugs in one time. It felt good. I looked at my phone as danny wanted my number, 5 missed calls from my mum.

''i'm going to be dead.'' I yelled when i saw it. The guys were laughing at me. Which wasn't fun. Carrie was still talking to gi.

''come on carrie we need to go.'' Debie yelled annoyed at her. She turned around and said. ''come along she'll come when she sees that were gone.'' So i followed her to the car. ''thank you,'' she said. ''thank you carrie hasn't been this cheered up in a long time, i don't know what you did but i'm grateful that you did it.'' I looked at her and smiled.

''equally i'm the one that should be thankful i havened had a friend in a while.''

I saw carrie coming so i stoped talking and smiled at her.

''why is it that you always leave without me?'' she asked her mum as she went to sit next to me in the back seat.

''wel maybe its because you don't come when i call you.'' She joked. I loved these two they are hilarious. I wish i had a band like that with my mum.

''so this is it right, tell your mum that i'm sorry.'' Dabie said. I smiled and said ''thank you driving that was very sweet! Hope to see you again.'' ''same for you!'' she replied. I got out of the car after giving carrie a sitting hug. I waived as they left. And went inside.


	3. Chapter 3 her mum?

_**Chapter three: her mum.**_

_**Dougies pov**_

After rehearsal its kind of tradition to have a beer at toms house.I was already waiting in the car together with danny. Why do harry and tom need so many time. What are they girls? Even they wouldn't need that much time.

''what did you think about deli?'' danny asked out of the blew.

''she's aright'' he looked at me with a raist eyebrow. ''you've been talking to her the whole time, you never do that!''

''and what do you mean with that? Huh i like her she laughs at all my jokes i can't say that about you!'' i snapped back at him. He started laughing really loud. When he calmed down harry and tom where there. Finally.

''where have you been?'' i asked. ''danny has been and annoying prick.'' That made danny laugh even harder.

''oh little one you are one and will always be the little one, i love to tease, gotta live with it.'' He managed to say between one of his laughing attacks. I gave him a pissed of look. He kept on laughing the hole ride, every time he looked at me he started laughing even louder. So looked out of the window trying to ignore danny.

''hey isn't that deli?'' tam suddenly yelled. I tried to look but it was too dark for my eyes only when we were closer i aw her. ''man pull over the car she looks cold.'' ''no shit its London everything is cold.'' Danny shouted right after me. Tom stopet the car right next to her.

''ho hi.'' She said as she wiped away her tears.

''what are you doing here?'' i asked. At this time tom was also out of the car.

''walking.'' She said.

''we can see that. You look cold do wand a laft home?'' tom asked her as i gave her my jacked.

''no! Not home. Please just leave me.'' Her were bigger now.

''well i'm not going to leave you here either.'' Tom said as he pushed her in the car. ''you can come to my place! We're going there anyway.'' She looked up with a little smile on her face. She got in the car next to me and danny.

''whats wrong?'' i asked.

'' i rather not tell.'' She said. ''but were going to have to call your mum. We could get in jail or this.''

''oh like she would care, she is probably still past out on the couch anyway.'' She suddenly shouted out. Danny and i looked at her. You could see that she really didn't want to go home, and was serius about her mum. She sighed and gave me back my jacked. ''you can keep it if you want.'' She gave me that little cute smile she had when she came in, in the rehearsal. It was a smile i had never seen before. We arrived at toms place and gi was already standing outside waiting for us. Tom had sented her a text that deli was with us. Since she is a girl she maybe know what to do.

''what's wrong my dear?'' gi asked.

''i really don't want to talk about it. Look i really appreciate what you guys are doing but i don't want to bother you.'' She said. ''you're not bothering us. You are carrie's fried and that makes you our friend.'' Gi replied to her.

''why don't you come inside its pretty cold here.'' Tom said and did a welcome sign. We all went inside me and harry got all the beers but we didn't know if she wanted one too so we just got her one.

''deli do you want one?'' i asked her.

''sure i guess.'' She took the beer on her left hand but only than we saw that her right hand was full of brushes and dried up blood. Nobody said something about it but we all saw it. I think we were all too scared to ask her.

''can you drink i mean whats your age?'' tom asked her to make sure nobody asked her about her hand.

''don't worry i turned 18 last month.'' She said. Her eyes were less red than before. Which made me happy. It meant that it didn't hurt that much anymore. The night passed and we were having fun it felt like we knew each other already for so long. Really weird. But there is something odd about her but that only kept me interested in her. We were all getting king of tiered. So harry went home.

''deli i would really like to keep you here but danny is already staying in the guestroom.'' Tom said to her. ''you can stay with me if you want of course, otherwise i'll bring you home.'' I said to her while i was looking for my keys.

''can i really stay with you?'' ''of couse honey.'' I said as i laid my arm on he shoulder. She smiled at me. There was something about the smile. It made me smile to. We got in the car and drove off.

''i didn't want to ask you inside but what happened to your hand?''

'' my mum.'' She replied as tears were coming in her eyes again.

''Please don't cry , it makes me cry.'' I said calmly as i placed my hand on her back. ''but what happened with you and your mum?''

''can we not talk about this please?'' she gave me little puppy eyes. I smiled at her and nodded.

''this is me, it's not big but its mine.'' I said and got out of the car. She followed me inside. Only than i realised its been a long time since i cleaned this place. It looks like a dump.

''you look really tiered do you want to go to bed?'' she nodded. ''ok'' than follow me me.'' We went up stairs and i showed her, her room and the bathroom. ''if you need anything just ask me oke, i'll be right over here in my room.'' I said and left her alone.

I don't know what it is about this girl but she is different. And what's up with her mum? Why would her mum do something like that?

I went to check on her a few hours later and she was sleeping but it also looked like she had been crying i but i'm not sure since its very dark in her room. At least she was sleeping. And so should i do. God i'm tiered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four .secrets **_

_**Deli pov**_

I woke up from the light shining in my eyes and opened my eyes. I was chocked and was sitting right up in my bed, i forgot that i stayed at dougie's place. I didn't know what to do. Get up or stay in bed? I decided to go to his room and look, he wasn't there but there was a note on the bathroom door.

–_good morning deli! I'm getting something to eat. I should be right back, make yourself at home! Love dougie.- _

how sweet but i had no idea if i should go downstairs? First i went in the bathroom and clean myself up. I tried to wash my hand but it hurted to much. After i finished went downstairs. I was sitting in the kitchen when he came home.

''good morning deli!'' he said to me. I saw that he was struggling with all the bags so i got up and helped him.

''thanks allot!'' i smiled and him and said ''no problem.''

He looked at my hand ''you need to take care of that hand, i looks bad.''

''i've had worse so don't worry about that.'' I said, i didn't want to sound that hard but it was the truth. He looked at me, his eyes were caring i had never seen that before in a guy.

''you really need to call your mum or dad.'' He said as he offered me his phone.

''my dad left when i was 6 and my mum doesn't want to see me again.'' I said, my eyes were filling up with tears and looked away. He came closer and lifted my face with his cold hand. I could feel him breathing. He was so calm while my heart was racing. He looked me in the eyes. i never noticed his eyes were so beautiful, so bright.

He smiled and said ''it doesn't matter you can stay as long as you want.'' I didn't want to stay i didn't want to be trouble.

''no i think that i'll go to my grandmother. She lives here somewhere in London.'' He nodded.

''are you hungry? Have loads of eatable food now.'' He ask smiling. I shook my head i wasn't hungry at all. Even if the last thing i had eaten was my lunch together with carrie.

''Okay than, are you sure? Because i'm eating... allot'' he said to me smiling.

''oh by the way carrie called, tom told her she is coming over about this time.''

Great something i could use. Someone who keeps asking about it, i guess that i'm going to have to tell it now. But i don't don't want to i tell everything its too pain full, and i don't want pity for what i've been trough. Its the past and it will always stay the past! I heard knocking on the door i prepared myself for allot of questions. Dougie opened the door and i could hear carrie already saing my name.

''she is in the kitchen.'' Dougie said. ''there is something wrong with her.''

She came and hugged me. ''now tell me everything...'' i kept silent ''come on deli i'm your friend i'm not going to stop until you tell me everything.''

I sighed. ''okay then, its just my mum she had been doing drugs again.''

''does she do that allot?'' dougie asked

''only every day. Thats why i don't want to go home anymore, there is always this guy at home. He is the one that did this to her.''

I saw both of them looking at me.

''who is this guy?'' dougie asked.

''look i don't know i should really shut my mouth right now i've told you too much.'' I told them. I can't believe that i told them that. I've been locking away all these secrets for so long now. Because time is a healer they say. What they say is wrong. Time has healed nothing. None of my lost was healed by time.

Carrie swallowed and brought me away from my thoughts.

''i, i don't know what to say.'' She said. Dougie was still looking at me with open eyes.

''don't say anything, to no one.'' They nodded. ''could we please change the subject?'' i asked smiling.

''okay than what do you want to talk about?'' dougie asked. There is something about that guy, really weird. i don't know what it is but he is special.

''okay than something totally different! You said that you played an instrument?'' carrie asked out of the blew. I was a bit surprised by that .

''uhm yeah, i play base.'' Suddenly i saw dougie's face light up it was kind of funny.

''are you good?''

''not really plus its been a while since i played.''

''come on you can't be bad,... wait, just wait for one second.'' He left the room.

''i think he is getting his base, you are going to have to play. I'm sorry.'' I smiled at her.

''no problem as long as he doesn't have any expectations from it.''

''i'm back my ladys' and here you go, here is the beautiful. Lena. She plays awesome.''

I made an annoyed face but took the base, every song i had ever learned came to my mind, i don't know what one. So i played 'help from the Beatles' since it was the only song that i knew completely.

It felt good to be playing again. Carrie started singing and dougie was playing together with me on another base. This felt awesome even if i made some mistakes.

''damn you are good.'' He said. I started blushing.

''you are not bad yourself.'' I laughed at him.

''i hope i'm not bad, i'm in a band you know.'' I couldn't help myself but laugh really loud when he said that. While it's not even that funny.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five: five rules**_

_**Dougie pov **_

I am drowning in her eyes. Her dark brown eyes. I can't do anything else but stare not only in her eyes but her, her smile, her body, everything. I've never seen someone like her.

''dougie are you ok.'' I suddenly heard. I woke up from my thoughts to see that both deli and carrie were laughing at me.

''what?''

''nothing, you've just been staring in my eyes for like five minutes.'' She said. I smiled at her. ''sorry.''

What an idiot why did you do that? It's really weird why wasn't she freaked out? I would be. Wait what are you doing dougie? She is way too young for you. She is way too good for you. What are you doing, she is your best friends sisters best friend, you don't do that. You've known her for a few days.. common dougie.

No matter what i say to myself, she is there, she is different something i've never seen before.

''dougie are you ok? You're acting really weird.''

''sorry guess i'm just tiered.'' I rubbed my eyes.

''oh my is that the time? I need to go i have jazz class.'' Carrie shouted, she took her stuff hugged deli and me and ran out of the door.

''so.'' I said to break the silence.

''i guess i'll better call my grandmother.'' She said. ''why? You can stay, you need a home and i could use a female hand.'' She started blushing.

''no i can't do that to you! Plus my female hand sucks.''

''aww come on i want you to stay.'' I can't believe it was i really begging her to stay? But i couldn't help myself.

''ok than but i'll leave as soon as i become trouble.'' I jumped up and hugged her.

''nice to have a roomy again!'' she started laughing. ''so what do you want to do?''

''i really don't know. I've only lived here for about two weeks so.''

''two weeks? Where did you live before?''

''pretty much everywhere. But before here i lived in America.'' She said gentle. At this time we were standing so close i could feel her breath on my skin. She was breathing very fast it was like she had been running. While feeling her breath i was looking in her eyes and she was staring right back, it felt as she was looking into my soul.

''How many times did you move?''

She was quiet for some time. ''every year since my dad left twice, so 12 times.''

''but you don't seem to mind? Why is that?''

''i have 5 rules.'' She smiled.

''which are?''

''one: don't get noticed, be invisible. Two: only talk if you need. Three: don't fall in love. Four: if you need friend chose them wisely. Five: do whatever you can not to go to prom. That's how i survived, but right now their messed up, even rule one didn't work.'' I raised my eyebrow and smiled a little.

''really odd. Why wouldn't you want any friends?''

''i knew i was going to move anyway and never see them again. but Could we talk about something else?''

I don't know where to talk about with her. She is so different.

*ring ring*

I looked at my phone. It was harry. ''sorry i got to take this one.'' I left the room.

''hey mate.'' I was surprised to hear danny.

''are you still coming to the party?'' right the party i forgot. Urrgg another chance to see franky, can't wait.

''yeah mate of course.''

''you can bring deli too.''

''how did you know she is still here?''

''hallow D'' i heard carrie in the background. obviously that she would tell it.

''i'll be there see ya'' i said as i hung up and walked back to the kitchen.

''deli are you in for a party?''

''uh i don't know.''

''oh you are not going to let me go alone are you? You can't do that to me. You are not that cruel.'' She started smiling and nodded.

''is carrie there too?''

''no, she's not over 18 yet. please don't say no to me?'' its official she is the only girl who has ever gotten me to beg her twice in under an hour.

''ok than.'' She smiled. ''wait i have nothing to wear, i only have this and a T-shirt with me.''

''are your clothes still at home?'' i asked her. She nodded. ''i can get there she is at work anyway. i'll get them right now.''

''by foot? Come on get in the car!'' i yelled with a huge smile on my face.

''no thank you i'll skate, you probably have so much more stuff to do.'' She said as she was already on her skateboard ready to go. I waived her goodbye. That girl is really something. Funny equally i never had a girl who did all the things i loved to do. I mean she plays base, she stares... allot, she can skate. And she absolutely doesn't care how weird she is. She is perfect. And she isn't bad looking either with her long brown hair, damn hot legs and that body, that body so perfect. I can't believe myself i could i think so perverted? She is only 18 man, control yourself. But damn she is something.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six. that's my jam**_

_**Deli pov**_

There is something with standing on a skateboard. The freedom no rules just me and my skateboard. I love this feeling more than anything. But why would dougie keep me i'm only trouble and i could go to my grandma if he wanted. And why would he want to go to a party together with me.

I took a deep breath before i entered the house. You never know if my mum went working or not. Lucky she wasn't there, as far as i could see at least. I took as much clothes as i could fit into my backpack. I took my school back and left the house. I never wanted to leave her here like that but i can't handle it i'm sick of being miserable. It's not because my dad left that every boy is like that.

I almost forgot my phone and mp3. Can't live without that now can i? i pushed my volume on the highest as i left on my skateboard. I sung as loud as i could, of course it didn't sound good but who is there to listen?

''wait up!'' i heard from behind but i didn't pay much attention cause i didn't know if it was for me or the guy across the street.

Suddenly i felt a stoke against my back. In the chock i lost my balance and fell right on my butt.

''chill its me.'' He said out of breath. Wait he is that guy from school wait what is his mane again jack? No wait james.

''oh my god james never do that again.'' I said as he helped me to get back on my feet.

''sorry i yelled but you didn't stop so i started running to catch up with you.''

''sorry i had my mp3 in.'' He nodded. ''so what are you doing with all those bags?'' he asked as i was picking them up.

''nothing much but i need to go sorry we'll talk at school.''

''We'll talk at school? Come on not that again, i know the cliché you'll probably never talk to me.''

''maybe, but i really need to go right now i'm really sorry.'' I said and got back on my skate board.

''goodbye!'' i heard behind me. What was that about? Urg whatever never mind him. Time to rock out to a McFLY song danny had given me the other night. Awesome one of the best songs i've ever heard. I think its called lies. Not too sure but i loved it. I couldn't help it but dance. Knowing me dancing on a skateboard is not the best idea. And of course it wasn't with the first car that honked i was scared to death and fell of my skateboard again. But it looked like i knew this car.

''deli are you ok?'' tom asked me from his car

''yeah yeah i'm ok. Its not the first time that it happened.''

''really?'' he said laughing

''yes only 2 minutes ago or so.'' Saying that i heard how stupid it was. ''But why the hell would you honk at a girl who is dancing on her skateboard?''

''i don't know, but why would you dance on your skateboard?''

''that's totally your fold!'' i yelled out.

''my fold what did i do?'' he said on a surprised tone.

''make a song where you have to dance on!'' when he realised what i meant he started laughing really loud.

''come on get in the car i'll drive you. Less chance you'll fall again.'' He said as he was opening the door. I stuck my tongue out and got in the car.

''are you going back to dougies?'' he said starting the car.

''he wants me to stay so i guess yes.'' He gave me a weird look but i was spending too much attention to the road it still feels so wrong being in a car. Everything is so against the rules. I hate it!

''are you going to the TF party?''

''if you mean the party from tonight yes dougie asked me to come.'' Saying all for the i realised that he had asked me allot.

''good, good. Wait do you even know who tom Felton is?''

''should i?'' he raised an eyebrow and started laughing.

''do you know harry potter?''

'' Yes, i read all the books. Why?''

''he plays Draco in the movie.''

''oh good thing to know!'' i said. We arrived at dougie's house. we could hear the music standing really loud on the inside. And i equally knew the song. It was Reckless Abandon from bink 182.

''that's my jam!'' i shouted as i started dancing.

''calm down, you are going to hurt yourself.'' Tom said opening the door. Only to find dougie also rocking out on the song.

''see i'm not the only one who loves it!'' he heard me and stopped dancing.

''never scare me like that again! Do you hear me? Never!'' he said coming closer and hugging me.

''hay mate.'' He said to tom. Tom did a nodding sign.

''deli, you should get ready. We leave in an hour or so.'' Tom said to me. ''wait what an hour?''

''you know where the bathroom is.'' Dougie said to me and gave me my bags.

''we'll wait for you!'' tom yelled as i ran upstairs. Now i need to figure out what to wear. This is going to be hard.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven: TF party**_

_**Tom pov.**_

''Want something to drink?'' dougie had asked me. ''what do you think?'' he laughed and gave me a bottle beer.

''now tell me whats up?'' he gave me a weird look and took a sip of his drink. ''deliana i mean, why is she saying here?''

''she needed a home and i a female hand.'' I raised my eyebrow. ''cool story bro now tell me the real reason.'' Like he would really thing that i would believe that. I've known him longer than today he would never just take a girl in house, he likes he privacy too much.

''you know me! You would know why!'' he snapped. and i did know. he thought that she would fill up the space that franky had left.

''if it is for what i think, don't do it dude she is not going to fill it.'' He looked at me knowing what i meant.

''its not only that, she is special i don't know what but there is something.'' He whispered so he was sure she didn't heard what he said.

''if you really think so but don't mess up she makes my sis smile again make her cry and i'm going to make you cry you got that?'' he was just laughing at me. ''nice man.''

_**Dougie pov.**_

I think he was right about it in some ways. She will never be franky. Why can't i forget her she made my life a living hell. I need to get things right again its over!

''what's she doing upstairs? What was thats sound.''

''i think she found out that the bathroom door opens really difficult. I think i'm gonna check on her. See if she can get out.''

I ran upstairs to see if she was alright.

''deli are you alright?''

''i am now but whats wrong with that door?''

''it just opens hard.'' i said. she opened the door, she looked amazing. I was stunned by the way she looked. Her hair was perfect, her dress fitted just the way it was meant to be. Like it was made for her. And she obviously rocked those heels.

''i hope i look okay?''

''are you kidding me? I thought i was going to wear this but now i have to change just to keep up with you!'' i replied to her. I could see the huge grind on her face. ''are you ready?''

''well yes i think.''

I smiled at her and placed my arm on her shoulder to escort her down stairs. I could see toms eyes go wider. But how could they not? She looked like an angle.

''are we ready to go?'' we both nodded and left for the door my arm still on her shoulder. Her head was leaning on my shoulder a bit. It felt weird to have this again. Really, really weird.

In the car i was sitting next to her, we needed to pick up harry too. And as always he wanted to sit in the front seat. And i'n going to argue with the muscles itself. Not that he would do something.

''does anyone have an idea where we need to be?''

''could it be over there? Where the TF sign is?'' deli point at a big wit sign. Tom must have felt so stupid. I couldn't help myself but laugh.

''bit me!'' tom yelled. I came closer and before i could do something he yelled. ''don't you dare!'' we all started to laugh. It was the first time i could hear deli laugh out loud i loved it. It was amazing!

When we came in everybody was already there! God were late , again..

Tom Felton came walking to us. ''hey name mate how are you.'' He yelled at tom. ''hi harry dougie and beautiful girl i don't know.''

''oh hi i'm deliana but call me deli.''

''oh hallow deli.'' He said hugging her.

''i'm sure you like it here!.'' He had to yell it because of the loud music. Some too loud but buy on me, let it be i'm use to it. I saw the glace in her eyes she really love it.

''i'm leaving you guys, good bye!'' tom said as he saw gi. And left before we could say something. I hope i find love like that. That guy has it all.

Before i knew it harry was gone to. Probably to izzy.

''so want something to drink.'' I asked her.

''uhm sure.''

''i'l get it you just stay here! Do not move!'' i shouted at her.

When i came back all i could see were some guys around her. I worked my way to her like a pro if i may ad. I equally felt jealous. I don't know why... When i finely saw her back she did a help me sign with her mouth. And i knew exactly what to do. I struggled to her right side where a tall muscled guy was standing. I placed my arm around her and gave her kiss on the sheek.

''wanna go honey?'' i asked her and winked. She nodded and said ''thank you.'' When all the guys were gone i smiled at her. '' what did you do to get all those guys around you?''

''they came when started dancing.'' No shit i would come too if i girl like that were dancing.

''dougie!'' i heard somewhere from the left side. Voice so clear i'd pick it out of hundreds. It was franky. I was annoyed but happy at the same time. I took my arm from deli's shoulder and turned to her.

''is she your new girlfriend?'' she asked. ''poor little girl.'' She snapped at her. I pushed her back so she could stand behind me. ''no, i'm not like you! I don't just kiss everybody even when i am in a relationship.'' She shocked back never expected for me to say that.

''well i at least upgraded what did you do? A school girl? Whahaha pathetic!''

''bite me franky!''

''been there done that.'' Urg how could i ever have fallen for her? I must have been drunk or something.

''very funny!'' i said as i turned around. I took deli's hand and left. ''don't take anything she said for real ok darling.'' It was out before i knew what i said. I said darling. I hope she doesn't think too much of it.

''where was that about?''

''she is my ex, she cheated on me and blamed me for not loving her enough.''

''that's horrible! I think i don't like her!'' i started laughing really loud. ''thanks.''

Whats wrong with me? I mean i've only known her for a few days. Come on doug get it straight! Don't fall for her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight paparazzi **_

_**deli pov**_

horrible what she did to him. But you could see that it broke him inside to do that to her. You could see it in his eyes. They were set on sensitive. I wish i would find love like that, a guy who would love me even with all my mistakes.

We were walking hand in hand, his fingers were tangled in mine. it seemed to be the kitchen what we were walking to.

''are we even allowed to go here?''

''yes of course, i know tom very well. he doesn't mind.'' He said whale he was looking into my eyes.

''well ok than, but what are we doing here.''

''what do want to go back to all those guys?'' he asked me smiling. I shook my head and smiled along.

We were standing in the kitchen, right in the centre of it. So close i could his breath over my skin tickling. He was right in front of me with big open eyes, if i could only know what he was thinking right now.

''oh no you guys i can't be like this now can it?'' tom Felton said pointing above us. We looked up and saw i big green plant.

''you can't be serous can you? What spell did you use to put it there?'' dougie asked still holding my hand.

''i'm not allowed to say.'' He replied with a smile.

''but magic doesn't exist.''

''shut up you filthy muggle!'' he snapped at me with a smile. ''but still you two need to kiss, or dougie need to move over so i can kiss you.''

I smiled at it but dougie seemed serous. He grabbed my back and pulled me softly closer. He came over me because he was that tall. My heart was racing and so was his. Our lips touched, I put my arms around his neck as he kissed me passionately. I forgot everything the only thing i could think about was him. Our kiss lasted a while, when it finally ended i realised that tom was still in the room. He was just looking at us with a smile.

''for muggles you two can make out you know that?'' i smiled at what he said. But still my focus was an dougie i lifted my head to look in his eyes, but they were closed. He opened them again, and started smiling.

''hallow i'm still here.'' Tom said on an annoying tone. We both ignored him and kept on staring in each other's eyes.

''what do think about leaving this place?'' before i could answer he took my hand and pulled out of the house.

''what about tom? Doesn't he need to know that you're not there anymore?'' i asked.

''he'll call when he wants to go believe me.'' He replied smiling.

''well ok but where are we going?'' ''you'll see'' he said, you see you see? Why i wanna know but i didn't say anything.

I found out we were walking to his house. ''dougie! Look in the camera.'' Somebody jumped from behind a car, the flashes blinded my eyes. ''is she your new girlfriend?'' he had asked. Dougie ignored it and took my hand tighter to help me run. ''they will go away!'' he said bid out of breath. But he didn't and he kept taking pictures until we reached the house.

''must be annoying to be famous?''

''not really only when they do this.'' He said. We were still at the door unable to movie further into the house. He moved closer to me. ''you know those pictures are going to be in the tabloids' right?'' i nodded but i didn't care that much, it was like i wanted it. And that kiss didn't help much, i'm sure i'm falling for him. He came even closer.

''do you mind because i don't, not even close.'' I looked up right in his eyes ''what do you mean?''

''i mean that i don't mind, that i kind of like it. Being associated with you.'' I could feel my cheeks turning red. He wiped the hair out of my face and kissed me again. I was completely taken by the moment.

''i'm sorry.'' ''don't be sorry.'' I said as i got on my toes and kissed him back. I could feel him smile while he was kissing me. Maybe this was all going to quick but i don't care anymore i want him, finally i dare to admit it. I lo- am i really going to say this? I can't believe myself but its true. i'm falling for him, i'm falling hard.

When we stopped there was an awkward silence between us. ''so'' he said to beak it. We moved ourselves to the living room and sat on the sofa. ''i don't mind either.'' I said. ''thats what i like about you. You're not all fangirly on me, because lately i don't know if people are with me for the gifts the parties or for me.''

''definitely the gifts.'' i added. He smiled and placed his arm around my shoulder. ''so the gifts huh i'll give you a gift.'' I looked weirdly at him and he started to tickle me. ''not fair i wasn't prepared.'' I managed to scream out between two laughter's. ''too bad.''

I fell of the sofa but i pulled him with me. ''if i fall you will to.'' On the end we were just lying there on the floor saying nothing, one of his hands was tangled in to mine and the other was brushing trough my hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine. Mum?**

**Dougie pov**

I can't believe i'm doing this. What am i thinking falling for her, she is only 18. She is still in school.

''i like this.'' She said placing her hand on chest and looking up in my eyes.

''what laying on the ground well i've had better places to lay on.'' i said only with saying i found what a jerk i was. ''but yes i love it too.''

She started smiling at the same time the front door opened. ''dougie?'' i sat up in a second causing deli to roll off of me and fall with her head on the floor. ''mum?'' i said in a chock ''what are you doing here?'' ''well i was thinking i would surprise you.'' Deli was getting up rubbing her head. ''oh i see you have a visitor i'm sorry. But what were you doing on the floor.'' Urg my mum always find a way to ask things where there is no right answer for. ''we just came out of a tickling fight.'' She said ''i'm deli, nice to meet you.'' She walked over to my mum and shook her hand. '' oh ok i'm sam and likewise. And would you stand up and get off the floor.'' Yes my mum is here and i need to know it. ''i might need to re-educate that boy.'' She whispered to deli thinking i wouldn't hear it. ''nice you're here too mum.'' I said while i gave her a kiss on the cheek and taking over her bags. She smiled.

''i'm sorry to ask but are you his girl friend, he never tells me anything.''

''no i'm not don't worry were just house mates.''

''i can hear you guys you know that right.''

''yes'' they both said, no deli please don't become like her!

**Deli pov **

Would she really think that i am good enough to be his girl friend? Well i guess? But its really time to sleep now. But i wonder what happened to tom he didn't call..

''good morning sunsine.'' Dougies mum said when i came downstairs. '' good morning.'' I replied still sleepy. ''you're awake early for being one of dougies friends.'' I looked weirdly unknowing what she meant. '' all of his friends always sleep till noon like himself.''

''oh no i've always been an early raiser.''

''good to know, i was getting ready to go shopping because as usual there is nothing here you want to come?''

''uhm sure seems fun.'' I replied, sam is really nice something different than my mum.

''so tell me about yourself?'' she asked. I hate questions like that i never know what to answer.

''uhm whats there to tell? I'm 18 still in school. Anything else.''

''nope thats seems fine.'' She smiled. ''one thing why are you staying with dougie, i know its rude to ask but i want to know.''

''no its completely your right, i have troubles with my mum, its a long story that i rather not tell. '' i said trying to be as polite as possible. ''okay than more i don't need to know if you don't want to tell.''

I smiled at her, the trip was great, sam is a great woman. I can see from who dougie got his charms. We walked past a news agent, i saw sam watching at one of them. ''deli i think you need to see something.'' She took the magazine to show it to me. We were on the front cover. 'new girl in dougies arms. Who is she?' i was stunned and so was sam. Already, were we on the cover already? Their fast. The girl who worked there came to us ''hey! You're that girl omg sweet!'' i just looked at her not knowing how to react. ''how much for this?'' sam asked. ''for you nothing.'' She gave the magazine to me. Sam pulled me with my arm to get out of there.

''nothing going on huh?'' a bit worried i looked at her only to see her smile good luck she is joking. ''i thing he's awake'' she said hearing the television from outside. ''i think so too.''

''really is that guy watching doctor who?'' she shook her head. ''there is something wrong with him.''

''its not you, its him.'' I joked. She laughed and opened the door, to find dougie dancing in the living room to the theme song. When he saw us he came and pulled me to him to dance. ''bad idea.'' I yelled. But of course i got with the flow. ''aww my toes.'' I yelled when he stepped on them. He smiled at me. ''sorry.''

''do you need any breakfast?'' sam yelled from the kitchen.

''coming.'' Dougie said.

''wait what are you doing?'' i asked when he got down and flipped me over his shoulder.

''what does it look like?'' i was to disturbed to answer. I kicked and screamed but nothing helped.

''put her down dougie.'' Sam said. He did, lucky me! I really really hate heights. Even if its just that high


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten.**_

_**Dougie pov**_

''dougie whats up in heat magazine?''

''i don't know whats up there?''

''the picture of you and deli...'' tom said on a tone as if i needed to know what was going on.

''are they already in there?'' i better didn't say that.

''you knew, come on but i bet you don't mind.'' I don't know what to answer. I don't mind at all but i'm not going to tell him. He is my best friend, yes but he would tell me that its not good. For both of us.

''dougie are you still there?''

'' right now yes but i need to go. Call ya later!'' before he could answer i already pushed red and went back to the kitchen. ''how are my two favourite girls?'' they both smiled at me with a full mouth. Deli tried to swallow it away and so did my mum. '' were fine but your pancakes are getting cold.''

''you better hurry or i'll eat them.'' Deli said slowly reaching to my pancakes.

''don't you dare and touch my pancakes. Its not because you live here that you are allowed to touch my foot.'' She looked at with an 'are you serious' look. I smiled and my mum said ''if i were you i would take one.'' ''jeee thanks mum.'' The both started laughing. I rushed to the table to eat, dancing if thats what you can call it, really make you hungry.

''so where was that about?''

''ern nothing i didn't know mum.''

''i think you mean the magazine by the way you look.'' How would she know. deli moved over and reached for her purse.

''here.'' She said handing me a magazine.

''i like the.'' I started talking but i know i shouldn't. ''picture allot.'' Both my mum and deli were surprised by my reaction, but what did the aspect? Me to get angry? I don't know. the picture they used was when i grabbed her hand to pull her away. She looks so beautiful in it, not me but i'm used to it.

''anyway i think i'm leaving tomorrow i think.'' My mum said taking another bite of her pancake.

''really why?'' deli asked before i could.

''i was only meant to stay for a day or two Anyway pulse i don't what to disturbed you young people with my oldness.''

''you're not old!''

''and not disturbing us.'' I fell in on what deli was saying. She smiled and changed the subject.

''you don't have school tomorrow right?''

''uhm now i don't not for the whole week.'' A week why wasn't it like that when i was in school the only thing i can remember is going non-stop never a vacation.

''really? would you like to go to the bowling with me and jazzie and dougie if he hasn't forgotten.'' My mum asked her, by the way my face went she knew i forgot and suddenly its clear why she was here.

''uh no i couldn't do that. I don't want to disturb.''

''you're not i'm asking aren't i?'' deli smiled and nodded. I'm really glad she comes in one way or another. I'm so sure about jaz liking her. She has never liked any of my girlfriends. Flashback girlfriend... i wish. Why did i even say it?

**Deli pov**

Did sam really want me to come? And why i mean i'm just a stranger to her.

''are you coming?'' dougie shouted from down stairs. I took another look in the mirror and ran out of the bathroom.

''yes'' i ran down and took my backpack on the way. ''stunning.'' Dougie said. I could feel the blood going up to my cheeks. He smiled. ''where is sam?''

''she is already in the car.'' He said. It was a long drive but we had loads of fun. They were singing a song called 'loser of the year' from simple plan i think they said. About 30 minutes later we arrived. There was a pretty blonde girl waiving to us. Dougie ran up to her and hugged her in mid air.

''thats jazzie.'' Sam said. ''when they meet again is the only time when they are sweet for each other. Typical brother sister love.'' I smiled and looked at them. Dougie looked at her like she was his world. I wish i would have someone like that. Me and sam were walking thwarts them. ''jaz this is deli. Deli this jaz. Now get bowling.'' Dougie said. ''hi'' and stook out my hand, she looked at it and said ''don't be silly. I'm a hugger.'' She opened her arms and hugged me very close. ''any friend of dougs is one of mine.''

We entered the building and started as soon as we could. ''i should tell you i'm terrible at it.'' I said before throwing my first bowl. And to my biggest surprise a pin fell down. I know its only one but its better non. ''see you're not that bad.'' ''thanks jaz.'' She smiled at me. ''i'm even worse.'' She said after. ''she really is believe me.''

''hey, its a talent.''

''what talent?''

''the talent of being bad at things.'' ''you see what i meant earlier?'' i nodded. Dougie was just about to say something until sam got between them, ''sip it and throw your ball.'' He stook out his tongue to jaz. I laughed quietly at them fighting the whole day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

**carrie pov**

''mum i'm going over to danny!'' i yelled from the door as i was leaving. ''hai C! How are you.'' I turned around to see who it was. ''urg james what are you doing here?'' i said. ''and don't call me C, it was cool when we were dating but now its just annoying.'' i gave him the angry look i knew he hated. ''chill, do you have any idea where that fit new kid is?'' ''do you mean deliana? Yes i do. why?''

''i wanna ask her out. What do you think, gotta keep up carrie. I date every new kid, you should know.''

''yes i do know and that why i'm not going to tell you and btw don't you read she's with dougie and you've got nothing on him.''

''carrie! What's keeping you so long?'' i heard danny yelling from behind. He saw that i was on the border to cry. I guess that you never forget your first love. ''come on carrie you don't need to listen to him.'' He kissed me on my cheek and pulled me away. ''not in public,'' i whispered to him. He put his arm on my shoulder and smiled. ''we are going to have to tell him soon.'' ''soon but not now. I don't think he's ready to hear it. I mean he's just over james and don't want to ruin your friendship.'' He stopped us and looked into my eyes. ''you won't, he knows that when i fall for real i fall hard.'' I smiled. ''i hope.''

''okay stop i hate to see you like this. Let's do something less depressing. How about bowling?''

''i love bowling!'' he smiled and opened the car door for me. I did a thank you sign with my mouth.

I do feel guilty for tom but he wouldn't understand. I've loved danny ever since i met him. Why did he have to be my brothers best friend? Why couldn't things work out for once?

''bowling for two please.'' The guy nodded and winked at me. Yuck that guy is like 90 or something. That's just gross.

''you're suppose to hit the pins not the gutter.'' I laughed. ''o really?'' he asked running to me. ''yes.'' I yelled as he picked me up. Well lets see if i can hit a strike with you.'' He made a swinging motion only to kiss me right on my lips.

''carrie?'' hearing my name broke us up. Deli and dougie were watching us. ''this is not what it looks like.'' Danny said. ''so you two weren't kissing?'' dougie asked. ''don't tell tom.'' I said in a glance. ''i won't but you are. You know how protective he is.'' I nodded and looked down. Deli walked thwarts me and hugged me. ''if you really love him he'll understand.'' ''thanks.. but he won't.'' ''yes he will you're smiling around him like i've never seen anyone smile.'' I looked up and dougie was nodding. Then i looked at danny and he was just standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

''so when are we going to tell him?'' he asked me. ''i don't know, i think that today is better. I'm going to call him.'' ''don't do it over the phone!'' danny said worried. ''no i'm going to ask him to come here.''

''tom? Can you come i need to tell you something.''

''ern are you alright? And where are you?''

''i'm okay and i'm at the bowling.'' He sighted.

''i'll be there in ten minutes.''

''thank you bye.''

''bye.''

''he's coming.'' I sighted and turned to danny. ''we better prepare.'' He lifted me up. ''i'm ready as long as you are.'' That didn't help much. Deli and doug had to leave. Danny and me were sitting nervously waiting for tom to come.

Danny pushed me in my ribs and pointed to the door. ''good thing gi is here too she can calm him down. He ran up to me and asked. ''are you okay?'' i pushed him away and said. ''so far i am. Now before i say anything you need to promise you won't get mad.'' He looked weird at me and after at danny. ''but what is he doing here?'' ''promise!''

''okay.'' He said. Gi was standing next to him holding his hand. I think she knows that's why she come to. ''i think you better take a seat first.'' I said pointing to the chair i was sitting in. I took a step back and said. ''me and danny are together.''

''nice joke! Is this why i needed to come?'' ''were serious.'' danny said pushing me a bit back to protect me from the rage that was coming.

Tom got up and was face to face with danny. ''tell me its a joke right now, danny i'm serious.'' He had the same look in his eyes as when he saw james. Gi pulled him back. ''they love each other. you know it. And you know danny he'll take good care for her.''

''no gi you don't do that. You don't date your best friends sister. Thats wrong.'' ''or you learn to live with it or you lose both.'' He looked at gi knowing she was right. He looked back at us. ''i don't like it but i know you two, i know you love each other.'' Danny had a huge smile on his face and i turned around to hug him. ''don't test it.'' He said. ''you better keep it on a low level guys.'' Gi said winking at us. ''but you're the one telling it to mum.'' He said knowing that was an impossible task.

''what is that about deli and doug?'' tom asked me. ''i don't know. i don't think their dating but i would be cool.''

''i don't know about it. It stays weird.''


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter twelve. 5 questions **_

_**Dougie pov**_

''I wonder how toms going to react?'' i smiled at her. ''he's going to get angry but after he's going to see that they love each other. Don't worry your pretty little mind about that.''

''i'm going to get changed if you don't mind..'' she said. I smelled my t-shirt and said ''i might do the same.'' I followed her upstairs. ''yes you do smell but not like sweat it has something sweet.'' I gave her a sarcastic smile and closed my door. ''thats nice i gave you a complement and you close the door?'' i laughed loudly so she could hear. I know i'm being a jerk but i an afraid of falling for her.

''hay mate whats wrong?''

''errrn nothing only that you are on the cover with deli that all tell me?'' what am i suppose to say to harry i mean i tell him everything but i don't know it myself.

''paparazzi.'' I answered in a rush. ''you know who they are..''

''now tell me the truth you like her don't you? Cause if you don't why is she staying with you?''

''to be honest? I don't know.'' i know i can't lie to him.

''look mate all i know is that she is alright but she is also still in school. And only 18.''

''make me doubt even more!'' i sighted. He is right. I'm no good for her.

''sorry. And i know you are thinking that you are no good for her. You are. She wouldn't stay with you is she didn't like you to so.'' He's right again. I think i know what i'm going to do.

''i got to go i'll tell how it went.''

''wai-''

Took the first washed shirt i could find and went back out. ''do want anything to eat? I'm going to order pizza.'' ''uh yeah.'' I waited down stairs for her. She did take a long time to just change clothes. I heard cracking on the stairs and turned around. Now i get why it took so long. She smiled and asked ''is the pizza here jet?'' ''you do eat allot don't you?'' she blushed. ''i've got to eat something right?'' i nodded and smiled. What could me more perfect about her? She skates, she eats allot, she's fit, she likes blink 182. Everything i like. She came and sat next to me. ''well poynter what are we going to do?'' nobody ever made my last name sound that good. ''errn i don't know. but i do want to get to know you.'' She smiled at me. ''okay you get 5 question that i'll answer honestly. But i want something in return.'' ''okey what do you want?'' ''i don't know yet...''

''first question. Let me think... uhhmm where have you lived?''

''i've lived in England 3 times i think. 2 times in Spain 1 time in France 4 times in the usa and 2 times in Belgium. Where i'm original from.''

'' okay thats allot. second one... fish and chips or a salad?'' she gave me an are you serious look. ''what a stupid question but okay. Fish and chips.'' ''good i like a girl with a good taste.'' She smiled.

'' another one. What happened with your dad?'' she swallowed. ''i promised so. He never left as i say. He died of an over dose. My mum was passed out on the floor and he was in the bathroom trying to escape to what my mum did to him and me. I don't even blame him i thought about it to.'' Tear were rolling down her face. ''you don't have to tell more if you don't want to.'' She nodded and i wiped her tears away and lifted her head. '' my next question will be more pleasant i promise.'' She smiled at me. ''what do you want to be later?'' ''uhmm random question but i always loved to be an author.''

''an author really? Why?''

''i like books myself and i always write a story in my head anyway so.''

''cool.'' I replied unknowing how i was going to ask the next question.

''you have one more.''

''uhmm okay. What would you do if i kissed you?'' she was surprised by that but smiled and said. ''well you are going to have to find out yourself.''

I smiled and got closer i placed my hand in her neck and he had her arms around mine. Before our lips touched i whispered. ''are you sure?'' ''yes''

At the time our lips finally touched the bell ringed. ''pizza delivery.''

I smiled and said ''you've got to be kidding me right?'' she laughed and pushed me to the door. ''alright i'll get it.''

''oh man your that guy my girl friend is mad about.'' The guys said. I smiled. ''how many is it?'' ''5 pound you get a discount if you give me an autograph.'' He said giving me a big smile. ''deal.'' I gave him the autograph and 5 pound and took the pizza box. ''thanks and bye.'' I waived and closed the door.

''now where were we?'' i asked smiling. ''come here and i'll show you. She made the coming sign with her finger. This time she was the kissing. Best one i've ever had.

''i've figured out what i want.'' She said. ''o really what?''

'' an extra slice of pizza. It smells delicious!'' she craving for the pizza box that was in the centre of the table.

''as you wish.'' I smiled and handed her a slice.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter thirteen: get use to it.**_

_**danny pov**_

'' thanks mate.'' I said to him when we were on our way to the bar. ''you do know that if you brake her heart i brake you, right?'' ''believe me if we're going to break up its going to be her.'' He smiled at me knowing that it was the truth. ''whats he doing here?'' tom said looking thwarts the door. ''isn't that that james guy?'' he nodded and we walked up to him.

''have you seen carrie?''

''yeah why? Whats she to you?'' tom asked on a bitchy tone.

''just tell me where she is. I need to tell her how i really feel.'' I got in front of tom and said. ''and just a few hours ago you wanted to the same thing with deli.''

''well yeah you know how it is man.'' ''no i don't.'' tom said ''and why don't you tell us.'' I continued. Me and tom were getting kind of pissed off.

'' well flying from girl to girl. Like usual.''

''okay i've had enough of this. Get out of my eyes. Or don't you remember our last little chat?'' i had never seen tom getting so angry. I hope isn't going to be like that with me. ''and for your information. She is with me.'' For The look in his eyes are no words. Surprisement and scaredness like i had never seen them before.

''well... it doesn't matter. She'll want me back anytime. Carrie!''

''shut up and leave!'' tom pointed to the door and even i would be scared with the look in his eyes. It was like they were set on kill. But it was no use. Carrie was here.

''james what are you doing here.''

''this twat wants you back.'' Tom said still with the anger in his voice. She started laughing really loud.

''sorry mate i'm with him and you've got nothing on him. He wouldn't leave me for the next new thing. And btw you've got no chance with deli either. She and doug are together. Well goodbye.'' She said as she turned around and walked away pulling my hand. I did a 'come' sign to tom and gi.

''don't ever came home with that again.''

''don't worry mate she won't have to.'' I said hoping he won't get mad at me. Lucky he didn't he just gave me a smile so. I still feel like its wrong though. I wouldn't like him with Vicky either. I guess he sees how in love i am.

''and what was that about doug?'' i asked. ''for once the magazine is right... their together.'' Tom spitted out his drink ''what? Are you sure?''

''here i'll let you read his text.''

''_i have to say thank you. Deli is amazing. And yes were together. X'' _

''thats so cute!'' gi said with a smile on her face. ''i know right!''

Me and tom looked at each other and rolled our eyes 'girls'. ''when did he send it?''

''uhmm just before james stated to make trouble.''

''i wonder what they are doing right now?'' tom looked at me. ''do i need to draw it out for you?''

''huh?'' why do i always seem so stupid. I'm not i'm smart in my own way. Tom kept on staring in my eyes. ''oh i get it. He's getting some.'' Me and tom started to laugh this time it was gi's and carries time to roll their eyes.

''come on guys don't be so discussing.'' Carrie said.

''yea she's right this is not for little ears.'' Carrie looked at tom like she could kill him.

''feel the love, feel the love guys.'' I said. Opening my arms. They all started laughing. ''what did i do?''

''nothing you were just you.'' tom gave me a sarcastic smile. ''great guys but i have to go. My sis is waiting.''

''no don't go!'' carrie said. I smiled at her. ''don't worry i'll be back!'' i kissed her goodbye. I heard tom grind behind me. I guess he'll have to get use to it. I'm going nowhere.

''goodbye!'' gi said and tom just waived.

''bye.'' I yelled before opening the door and leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter fourteen he is real**_

_**Deli pov.**_

''good morning sunshine.'' I said when i noticed that he was awake. ''good morning.'' He placed his cold hand on my bare back. I quickly got up. ''stay!'' he said. I smiled. ''i am your hand is just a little too cold.'' I got back down and rested my head on his chest. ''whats going to happen next?''

''nothing.'' He said. ''were just going to get dressed sometime this day and probably eat something.'' He started laughing. ''did you just laugh with yourself?'' ''yes my dear i just did.'' I smiled. ''but i'm serious.'' ''so am i.'' he said ''but don't worry i'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. I won't do what the others did.'' I looked up to see his beautiful eyes. He looked down. His hands were tangling in mine. ''wanna watch tv?'' i nodded. ''last night you heard about me. Now i want to know about you.'' ''okay same rules you asked 5 question i answer honestly and get something.'' He said smiling

''i met your mum and sis how about your dad?'' he got up and seemed angry. ''i'm sorry i didn't'' ''you don't know. he left a few days after i joint the band with a note telling he had enough. Lucky i had the guys to pull me trough.'' I didn't know how to react i just kept still for a time.

''i'lk make this one more pleasant. Whats your favourite song from let's say an awesome band called mcfly?'' ''i happened to like them very much! I fancy their bassist very much! But i think tranny.'' ''well i happened to fancy the bassist as well so i would back off he's mine!'' we both started laughing.

''okay how about best date you've ever had?'' he smiled at me. ''did last night count?'' i started blushing. I know he doesn't mean it but there is just something in me that wanted to hear that.

''why are you so sweet to me?'' again the cutest little smile appeared on his face. ''well its because you are the most wonderful person i've ever met. And i can't happen but smile when you are here. Do i need to say more?'' i placed my hand on his chest. ''no. I know how you feel.'' He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. he Kissed me on my for head. '' i think we need to come out of bad.

''okay but one more question. Whats it like being in a band in one word.'' That sentence didn't make any sense. ''uh ace?'' he lifted his head side wise and looked confused. I had to giggle at that look.

I pulled on the dress i was wearing last night. ''so what are we going to do? its only 2.''

''maybe a real first date?'' he asked. ''seems fine by me.'' I smiled. ''i do hope you are wearing that.''

''dougie!'' he laughed really loud. ''anyway i'm going down stairs.'' I said as i left the room. I can't believe that this happened, i can't believe i slept with him.

''hi carrie. How are you?''

''hi deli i'm fine but that doesn't matter. What happened last night?''

''what do you think?'' she started screaming and the bad sound of the telephone made it even worse.

''i can't believe you!''

''well anyway how did tom react?''

''angry but not as bad as i thought he would.''

''thats so great you two are perfect for each other!''

''look who is saying that!'' i heard dougie coming downstairs.

''hey i need to go! I'll call you later!''

''bye.'' She said on a really exciting tone.

Suddenly i felt arms around my waist. I looked up to see dougie's face. ''where was that about?'' i smiled a little ''nothing really. Just about guys as usual'' ''oh really, well to jump in on it i heard you fancy someone.'' ''really where did you hear that rumour?'' ''oh a rumour is it? Well let's see.'' He lifted my shin with his hand and kissed me. Every time he kisses me i feel shivers trough out my spinal court.

''tom wasn't that mad.'' I said. ''i told you!'' he glanced at me and gave me a smile. ''what did they say about you and me?''

''they loved it as far as i could tell.''

''well its almost 5 why don't get ready?'' i looked up gave him a smile and yelled. ''shotgun bathroom.''

''oh hell no you didn't!'' he ran after me to catch me in mid air. ''help me! Rape! Rape!'' he started laughing really loud. '' i still have shotgun.'' I licked his fingers ran as fast as i could and closed the door behind me. ''that wasn't fair you know.'' i smiled to myself as if he could see it i looked at the door. And whispered to myself ''he's real.''


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for all the reviews they mean allot **_

_**Chapter fifteen surprise **_

_**Dougie pov **_

''so two tickets and leaving at five?''

''yes that is correct.''

''great bye.'' I said to the guy on the telephone. Before pushing red.

Great, now i need to find a way to make her suitcase. ''dougie you can use the bathroom now.''

''where were you doing there so long?'' i asked her with a half smile. ''girls stuff.'' She replied smiling. ''Are you ready for tonight?'' i asked now coming closer to her and wrapping hands around her waist. ''i think i am but what are we going to do.'' ''it's a surprise. But you'll love it.'' She gave me an annoyed look but still smiling.

''mister pointer tell me now where we are going! Or i'm going out of the car.'' I glanced over to see her face. ''no you won't were still driving.'' She crossed her arms and turned around. ''fine i won't talk to you until to say it.'' ''but you just talked to me?'' i replied joking. ''damn.''

''i will give you hints. Okay hint one. Its not in the uk anymore.'' ''wait what!'' she said exited whit a huge smile on her face. ''yes.'' I smiled '' hint number two. Let me think. How about its a world city?'' he eyes are going wider and wider. ''last one it's the city of love.'' Her eyes were as big as possible. ''what! Stop joking!'' ''i would if i was!'' i took her hand and looked in her eyes. Her mouth fell open.

We arrived at the airport and were ready to check in when ''dougie?'' i turned around thinking it was a fan. ''so you don't fuck every girl you meet?'' i made my hands in fists and pulled deli behind me. ''no i don't deli isn't just any girl she is way more than you'll ever be!'' even i could hear the anger in my voice. I guess you'll never forget the girl who you hoped to marry some day. Stop dougie get things straight. Deli is the one! ''franky let him!'' molly yelled from the other side of the terminal. She gave me a angry look and said ''i hope you are happy with your slut.''

''what did i ever do to you?'' deli asked on a upsetting but angry tone. ''you live.'' Franky replied. ''yes i do live thats a fact and a stupid argument. But this also means that you know i didn't do anything to you. I can't help it that you messed up with the best guy you will ever find.'' She laughed sarcastically ''yeah you're right.'' She turned around and left. Deli's eyes were set on anger. ''calm down. She's gone.'' I said on a calm tone hoping she would relax. ''don't let this ruin our trip.'' I said and kissed her. ''you're right.'' She said hugging me back. I hugged tighter if it was only for the guilt i felt that i didn't tell how i really felt. That i had to tell myself that she was better than franky witch she is but i can't forget her.

''sir your ticket please?'' i was confused if it was us or not. ''sir?'' ''oh right here.'' I said and handed her the tickets. ''okay your plain leaves at 5 and you need to go that way.'' She pointed to the lest and gave us our tickets back. ''i can't believe we are really going to Paris.'' I took her hand and said ''yes my love we are you better believe it.'' We took a seat when i got a text of tom 'mate please tweet that you and deli are together i'm getting crazy of these mentions.' I laughed and let deli read it. She nodded that i should do it. ''okay here we go.'' I said pushing the tweet that said 'yes people me and deli are together!' i took a deep breath and waited for the first replies to came in. 'amazing you two are too cute.' 'how cute.' Were the most send. i looked at how her eyes lighted up when she was reading her mentions. I placed my arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on mine.

''flight E473 is boarding.'' I looked at our tickets and said ''thats us.'' She looked at me and got up.

''ah dougie i'm sure you know your way around here.'' The stewardess said smiling. Deli looked at me confused. ''i have had her allot.'' She nodded. I got in front her to lead her to our seats. On our way back i heard a few girls asking if it was me. I looked at them waved and smiled. ''here we are.'' I said taking my seat. ''dougie this is first class are you crazy?'' ''i about you yes.'' She started blushing and took the seat next to me. i tangled my fingers in hers and she placed her head on my shoulder. ''this is amazing.'' I said. ''yes'' she replied looking up in my eyes.

''i don't want to disturb you but could i have your autograph?'' a girl in front us asked. ''i looked up and smiled ''of course. '' i signed her paper and took my seat back. ''are you his girlfriend?'' she asked deli who wasn't paying much attention. She smiled and said ''yes. Hai i'm deli.'' ''thats so amazing you two are so cute and i'm lauren by the way.'' ''thank you.'' Deli replied. ''you better hold on to him. Girls would kill to be his girlfriend.'' I smiled weirdly ''i've noticed.'' She said. Both of the girls started laughing. I smiled at how deli and lauren were talking. Its amazing how fast she turned from that little shy girl to this amazing girl she is right now. ''what are you smiling about?'' deli asked me. i woke up from my daydreaming and said ''nothing really i'm just happy.'' Deli looked me in the eyes and then closed her eyes again leaving a big smile on her face.

''we land in an hour'' the air hostess came inform us. When we landed lauren asked for a picture and then said goodbye.

I looked at deli and said ''finally'' she smiled and said. ''i love you.'' Those words kept going in my head. It never felt so good hearing them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen. wrong way **

**Dougie pov.**

I looked at deli and then back at the guy. ''excuse me but could we talk English?'' i asked with a confused mind. Deli glanced at me and smiled ''of course. Oh yeah this is pierre. He's an old mate.'' I smiled at the guy who was quit long and had very wavy hair. ''pierre this is dougie. My boyfriend.'' Pierre gave deli a big smile and she pushed him away. ''so she really does have a boyfriend?'' again i am confused ''what?'' i asked him. ''well she use to be a loner. But what are you guys doing here anyway?'' ''just a vacation.'' I replied finding my way behind deli to wrap my arms around her.

''sir your room in ready.'' The assistant said. ''its room 356 on the fifth floor.'' She said handing me the key card. ''well seems like you two are going!'' pierre said. ''yeah i guess we are, but i hope i'll see you again?'' i asked. ''i'm sure of that, i work here now.'' Deli gave him a hug and then followed me into the elevator. She looked at me and asked ''why are you doing this?'' i turned to her and smiled ''i like to spoil my little princes.'' She smiled and looked away in embracement. I turned her face back and kissed her. At that time the lift stopped and a older lady was in front of it. ''i'll leave you two alone.'' She said when the doors closed again me and deli started laughing.

''omg its huge!'' deli screamed out. I looked around. ''yeah its quit big.''

''do you want to go and see the city?'' i asked after we unpacked everything. She walked up to ma and came sitting on my lap ''i'd love to.'' He hands were around my neck and she kissed me. ''i'm just going to do my hair and then i'm ready to go.'' She said as was getting up. ''no need for that you look beautiful.'' I yelled when she was already in the bathroom. ''keep that going handsome and i might believe it.'' She laughed.

''okay i'm ready.'' She said when she came out of the bath room. I opened my eyes and sat up. ''you look stunning.'' She started blushing. ''no use that i get ready now nobody is going to look at me only you.'' ''okay stop it!'' she said. i laughed and guided her out.

''this is amazing.'' She said grapping my hand. ''i know.'' i looked at her and smiled. ''you guys need to go now i could get in trouble for this.'' The security guy said. I nodded. I grabbed her by her waist and asked for the guy to take a picture just before we leave. ''you guys are a cute couple.'' He said. ''thank you.'' Deli said to the guy going downstairs. ''it is truly a beautiful sight on the Eiffel Tower.'' She continued. I looked at the picture the security guy took and couldn't help but smile. Last time i was here it was with my mum and sister, we took a picture on the exact same place. I wouldn't want to do this with somebody else.

''you've been very silenced. Is there something?'' deli asked me. ''just thinking.'' ''i thought i heard something cracking.'' She laughed. ''what did you say?'' i yelled running up to her. I grabbed her and jumped on the bad making her go with me. ''ahh. Let go of me you paedophile.'' She screamed. ''no never!'' i said. Suddenly so rolls so she could be on top of me. ''you better surrender.'' ''no! Never'' i said. I rolled back. Only i rolled a little too far. ''hahaha are you okay?'' she asked me laughing . i wanted to response but i couldn't. ''doug this isn't funny.'' She said kneeling beside me. i managed to make a sound. ''omg.'' She said and pulled out her phone. But it wasn't working. She ran to the hotel telephone. ''uhh hallo we need an ambulance we had a accident. He can't move. We're in room 356.''

She throw away the phone and came back to me. ''calm down they'll be here in a minute.'' She said trying to be as relax as possible. I wish i could do something to calm her down. For now the only thing that is working is my mind. The phone rang. ''the door is open.'' She said. I guess they're here. A few guys came running in some time after. They placed some tubes in me and asked deli some questions. But i couldn't hear it anymore. Everything was slipping away. ''dougie. Can you hear me.'' someone asked. I tried to do something but nothing worked. ''you should contact someone from home.'' A guy said to deli.

''tom?'' deli said. It was the last thing i heard. Everything was black again. I could only feel immense pains over my body. I could feel they were moving me but that is all. Nothing more.

A big chock woke me up. '' Il est de retour.'' A guy said. As far as my French went i meant something like he's back. ''thank god.'' Hearing deli's voice made me want to come back. If only there is a way. Its like the pain is making me fall asleep. ''do something he is in pain.'' Deli yelled. ''calm down miss we are, it just takes a little time.'' Someone reassured her. Her phone rang. ''thank god tom.'' She said almost crying. ''no not much he is still the same.'' Her voice is in so much pain i wish i could help her. ''no you can better stay there and help his mum.'' She said. My mum? Please. ''so you are going to take her with you?'' she asked. Please no i don't want my mum to see me like this. ''and the rest too?'' it was the last thing i can hear everything was dark again. Pain is taking over my body.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen. Coma **

**Deli pov**

''miss you can better wait outside.'' A nurse said as he pointed to the waiting room. I took a last glance as they drove away his bed and turned around to go to the waiting room. I took a deep breath sat down next to a little girl who had big blue eyes. ''do you speak engish?'' she asked. I wiped my tears away and nodded. ''yes i do.'' she had a big smile on her face. ''why are you crying?'' ''because i don't know what my boyfriend has.'' I said turning to her. ''well my mum always said to me. 'don't worry if god takes him. It means he is a true angel on earth''' i couldn't believe my ears, a girl from about 6 with such wisdom. Unbelievable. ''thats true but i still hope that god doesn't take him. I just found him.''

''for mister poynter?'' i nurse asked from the door opening. I stood up with a big fear in my heart. And a limp in my trot. ''the doctor would like to speak to you.'' She said pointing to a door. I walked up as fast as my shivering lags could hold me. ''are you his wife?'' he asked. ''no i'm his girlfriend.''

''i think you better take a seat.'' He made a gesture to a chair. I sat down and took another deep breath. ''i'm going to say it quick. He is in a coma.'' My heart skipped a beat and things rushed in my mind. More tears were coming in my eyes. ''w- what does this mean?'' ''we don't know. we need to do more tests. You should contact family.'' Stared at the doctor and didn't know what to do. ''their already coming.'' I tried to say but you could barely hear it with all the emotion in my voice. ''good do you want to see him? He should be ready by now.'' I nodded and followed him into the hallway. ''he doesn't look normal.'' He said as he opened the door. I nodded and didn't dare to look. I tried to calm down and look when i was ready. Another deep breath and i was ready. I opened my eyes and looked at him. It looked as he was sleeping. Its weird look with all those tubes. I went to set on the chair next to the bed. ''i'l leave you two alone.'' The doctor said. I grabbed his hand which had one of those heart things on it. And looked at his face. How could this happen?

**Tom pov.**

''calm down he'll be okay!'' i said to sam even if my voice wasn't that sure of it i think she believed it. I'll call her to see where she is.

''hallow deli?'' ''hi.'' She said it sounded as she had been crying allot. ''has the plane landed?'' she asked. ''yes'' i said. ''how is he?'' she started crying again. ''you better sit down.''

''tell me deli.'' She took a deep breath and said. ''he's in a coma.'' The phone slipped out of my hand. The news worked as bomb on me. my legs started to shiver. I couldn't stand anymore. Harry picked up the phone and asked. ''whats wrong with him tom looks paralyzed.'' Harry's mouth fell open when he heard the news. ''tell me whats wrong with him.'' Sam demanded. I took her to sit on a chair. ''he uhm he is in a coma.'' The lump in my trot made it hard to say. Sam's face was set on unbelief. ''please tell me that my little boy isn't in a coma?'' i sat next to her and gi cam sitting next to me. both of their eyes were red and tearing up. ''let's find a taxi and go to them.'' Harry said. He was trying to stay strong. But everybody could see that he was on the bother to cry. Izzy wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. I stood up and walked outside. I tried to hold up a taxi but all of them drove away. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. They just busted out.

''calm down tom.'' Gi said. ''he'll be okay.'' She hugged me and held on. ''it looks like you could use a taxi.'' A young man said giving his one away. ''i can wait.'' He continued. ''thank you so much.'' I said to the guy. Gi went back inside to get the others.

''in what room is dougie poynter?'' i said very slow hoping he would understand me. he looked at his computer and said. ''room 4756 on fifth floor in the intensive care.'' I nodded and walked back to our group. ''he's on the fifth floor.'' Gi took my hand as we walked to the elevator.

''there it is.'' Sam said. He was laying on the end of the corridor. Harry knocked but there was no response.

''are you family?'' a doctor asked us. ''i am, i am his mum'' sam tried to say. ''okay come in.'' He opened the door. Deli had fallen asleep by his side holding his hand. ''my baby!'' sam yelled out. It woke deli up. She stood up to give sam a seat next to him. At this time i think everybody was crying even harry. ''danny had to stay in England or otherwise everybody would go mad there.'' I said to deli. She nodded and wiped away her tears. We all found something to sit on.

''how did it happen?'' sam asked. ''we were just goofing around and he fell of bed.'' Sam brushed out ''so its your fold? Get out! Get out right now!'' she said pointing to the door. Deli was in a shock but walked out. I followed her.

''deli wait up!'' i yelled. ''she didn't mean it.'' Deli stopped and turned around. ''i know. but it is my fold.'' She sat down and sat down next to her. ''you never wanted this to happen.'' I placed my arm around her to comfort her. She turned and began crying.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen page 34**

**Sam pov. **

''sam you need to get some rest. Come.'' Harry said to me. i looked at him knowing he is right. I took one last look at him and followed harry. On the way in the corridor i saw deli sitting on a bench. I walked up to her. ''i'm sorry.'' I said. ''i know it was just an accident.'' She looked up her eyes red from crying. ''i didn't mean to.'' She said as he hugged me. ''you can go to him if you want.'' She had a water smile on her face and looked grateful. I followed harry further as deli went inside. ''can she have a bed or something.'' Harry asked. The women looked at me and smiled. ''of course. Follow me.'' she leaded me to a big hall. You can sleep here as long as you want. But there is only one bed per room so.'' I nodded as she left. I went to sit on the bed and looked at the walls around me.

**Deli pov.**

I opened the door but none was here. I was alone with dougie. I took a seat next to him and held his hand. I looked at his face it was as he was just sleeping. ''how are you holding up?'' harry asked when he entered. ''i'm uhm okay. And you?'' he smiled. ''it does something weird. He's my best mate can't image life without him.'' He took a seat in the chair next to me. ''you know you don't need to stay strong right. You don't always need to be the rock.'' He looked at me and replied. ''i know but who else is going to stay strong?'' i turned thwarts him and said ''sometimes none needs to be strong. This a time like it.'' He smiled and looked at dougie. ''will he wake up?'' i am afraid of that question. i've heard it before and the answer was no. ''of course dougie is strong.'' I said trying convince myself. A doctor about our age walked in. ''are you talking to him?'' he asked. ''patients sometimes respond to it. Things like reading out loud or music. They all help.'' I nodded. ''is he going to be alright?'' harry asked. ''he had a big hit on his head. We can't say anything yet but we do have good hopes.'' It was if as with those words only things were lighter on me. he checked some things and then left again.

''we found a hotel.'' Tom said entering the room with gi on his side. ''great.'' Harry said. ''where is sam?'' ''she is sleeping i hope.'' Harry replied to gi. Gi came standing next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. ''and you have you had any sleep.'' I looked op to see her face and said. ''not really but i don't care i want to be here.'' ''you should get some sleep.'' Tom said letting himself fall on the sofa that was in the corner.

''sorry to disturb you but visiting hours are over only 2 people can stay.'' A nurse said. ''okay we'll leave deli and sam here.'' Harry said standing up. Both gi and tom nodded. And followed the nurse in the corridor. I sat back on the chair and took the book gi had left me. 'The Guardian Angel's Journal' its called. There was knocking on the door. ''last check up for today.'' A doctor said. i smiled and turned back to my book. ''i meant what i said earlier him hearing your voice may help.'' He said measuring his temperature. ''i'm going to came back in a minute and i better find you reading out loud.'' He said smiling. I nodded. And stared '' Every day I see behind the scenes, experiences I was meant to have, the people I was meant to have loved, and I want to take some celestial pen and change the whole thing. I want to write a script for myself. I want to write to this woman, the woman I was, and tell her everything I know. And I want to say to her: Margot, tell me how you died'' that doctor came in again and said ''good good!'' he took a seat next to me. '' are you his sister?'' ''no i'm his girlfriend. It was our first trip out.''

''great ending.'' I smiled. ''just my luck.'' I replied as i memorised the page number 34 and closed the book. It made a pocking sound as most old books do. i heard a noise and turned my head thwarts dougie. ''it's nothing. It happens allot with coma patients.'' I sighed. ''tell me the truth, is he going to make it.'' ''I don't know he's stable and thats a very good sign but we don't know anything else. Tomorrow we'll know more.'' I nodded. ''so far he has a 50% change-'' ''of dying.'' I interrupted him. ''or living.'' He said ''don't be a pessimist, keep your hopes up.'' I smiled and looked back to dougie who still looked like he was just sleeping, a scary sleep that could be his death. My eyes were tearing up again at the thought of dougie being death. I curled up in the chair and wrapped my arms around my legs. '' he is young healthy and has a reason to wake up. He is going to make it. They usually do.'' he reassured me. ''we haven't met yet i'n doctor victor and you are.'' ''i'm deliana but you can call me deli.'' I wiped away my tears and tried to stop crying. ''where are you guys from?'' he asked trying to keep the conversation going. ''he's from England and i'm from Belgium originally. The Dutch part.'' I said hoping he wouldn't start talking French to me. ''good.'' He smiled. ''wow this a really uncomfortable conversation. But it was a pleasure to meet you. I need get on with my job.'' he said as he was getting up. ''goodbye.'' I yelled as he closed the door. I grabbed my knees again turned to dougie. Why did this need to happen? For the first time i was happy again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen. Down **

**Carrie pov.**

''did you get a call?'' i asked nervously. Danny shook his head and hugged me. ''he is going to be alright!'' i took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around danny, not planning on letting him go anytime soon. ''don't worry.'' He said calmly.

''hallo?'' he asked hoping for good news. '' he's in a what?'' his eyes were i fear. ''the press? Already?''

''okay i will.'' He said hanging up. ''i think you better sit down.'' he made a gesture to the chair behind me. ''tell me danny.'' He got on his knee and said. ''he is in a coma.'' My eyes were wide and in unbelief. ''w-what?'' tears were pouring in my eyes. ''tom says i should tell it to the press would you wanna come?'' danny asked crying. I got up and said. ''yes. Of course.'' He hugged me and kissed my forehead. I could feel the tears coming from his eyes.

''i announce danny jones and carrie Fletcher.'' A girl said to a horde of paparazzi. Anny grabbed my hand and started walking. As we got onstage flashes were blinding my eyes. ''we have to announce and thats also why the other guys aren't here.'' He said, tears were coming in his eyes. I grabbed his hand to give him strength. ''dougie is uhm dougie is in a coma.'' In an instance everybody whispering. ''we don't know his condition yet. Doctors are still doing tests.'' I continued because i saw that danny was in no ability to do so. ''how did it happen?'' one of them asked. ''he fall down on his head.'' Danny said to not go in detail about it. ''just a day ago he said that he and a deli were dating? Is that in relation or not.'' Danny took a deep breath. ''they were in a relationship yes and dougie took her on a trip to Paris where it happened.'' They began whispering again. A tall blonde girl stood up and ''so the tour will be postponed too?'' ''seems obvious to me.'' danny said. ''if there are anymore question Fletcher will answer them.'' He said getting up and leaving. I followed him as fast as i could. ''you did great.'' I said to reassure him. He smiled and wiped away his tears. ''i'm glad harry and izzy are on their way back.'' He said. ''but how are we going to do it we can't keep flying over to paris and back?'' asked. ''we'll find something but now lets get out of here. I don't all those paparazzo's to follow us.'' I nodded and followed him out of the building and into the car. ''when are they landing'' i asked. ''izzy and harry i mean.'' He looked on his phone and said. ''in an hour. We better go.'' He did a sign to the driver and we left. ''poor deli.'' I said realising they were just together. ''must be awful.'' Danny said. ''i can't image how i would feel if that would happen to you.'' He contniued coming closer and wrapping his arms around me. ''neither do i.'' i whispered in his ear.

''the plain is going to be late. Wanna go to get a coffee?'' he asked i nodded. Danny wasn't acting normal, he was never so.. so weird. I can't say what was wrong. He seems so down but different down. We took a seat at a table next to the bar. ''whats wrong danny? You are not you?'' he let down his guard and said. ''i'm tired of everything. I just don't want to live anymore. It's all too much. I can't handle it anymore.'' He placed his hand on his head. I got up got to him pulled him up and hugged him. ''why didn't you tell?'' he took a deep breath. ''i didn't want to disturb you.'' I closed my eyes and kissed him. ''you would never disturb me.'' he hugged me closer and asked ''will you help me trough this?'' ''of course my love.''

''danny! Carry!'' i heard behind me. before i could turn around i felt harrys' strong arms around me. ''hi harry'' i smiled. I went over to izzy and hugged her. The conversation went from how are you holding up to what was really wrong with doug.

''hej mate don't worry dougie is strong.'' Harry said to danny. Who was obviously struggling with everything. But dougie can't be the only reason why he is so down. There must be something else


	20. Chapter 20

**Chaper twenty. Wake up! **

**Deli pov. **

After a long night sam came in. ''my dear have you been here all night?'' i rubbed my eyes in tiredness and nodded. ''oh you poor thing. Do you want to go to bed?'' she sounded like a real mother. I shook my head. ''i want to stay with him.'' I said turning my head back. ''you need to sleep.'' ''but i did sleep.'' She looked at my book. ''i've read that book you don't read it in just an hour it would need a night.'' I smiled. ''you got me.'' she gave me a half smile. Doctor victor came in and said. ''good and bad news what first.'' I held my breath and sam said ''good?'' ''okay we know whats wrong with him.'' My heard skipped a beat. What if the bad news was that he wouldn't wake up. ''and the bad news?'' sam tried to say. ''we don't know why he is in a coma. You see.'' He said getting up a ct scan picture. ''that small dot here? This is a piece of bone from his cull. But there is no reason for him to be in a coma.'' I looked at sam and then back at the doctor. I had no idea as to what it meant. ''and this means?'' i asked. ''we don't know.'' that seemed to be that standard sentience in this hospital. There was an awkward silence in the room for a few minutes when he was doing the check up routine. ''and have you been reading?'' he asked. ''well, ... no.'' I said. He shook his head. ''i'm sorry.'' I said. ''say that to him.'' He replied trying to be funny. Normally i would have laughed but now its miss placed. My phone started ringing. ''its carrie.'' I said answering and walking out of the room. ''hallo?'' ''hi deli. How are you holding up?'' she asked. ''i am okay. And you?'' ''i'm.. okay.'' By the sound of her voice i could tell that there was something wrong. ''you are not whats wrong?'' she sighted. ''i can't keep a secret from you can i?'' i smiled. ''no you can't its a gift.''

''well danny is acting really weird and he told me that he can't take it anymore. That he doesn't want to live anymore. I don't know what to do or think about it.'' I could hear her voice changing. I took a seat in the corridor and said. ''well carrie i don't think there is much you can do. except listen to him and try to support him. He'll talk to you when he needs to.'' I replied on a calm tome to try and keep her calm too. ''but i'm worried about the don't want to live part anymore.'' ''well i've heard once people talk about it they are processing it what means things are going up again.'' She made a hmm sound. ''anyway hows dougie? And how is sam acting to you?'' i took a deep breath. ''they found out that there is a piece of bone out of dougie's skull but they don't know why he is in a coma and sam is nice. She is acting normal again.'' There was some time between and i thing i heard danny saying something. ''what does that mean?'' ''i don't know.'' i said noticing that the doctor came out of the room. ''deli i need to go! Danny is yelling, bye love you.'' ''love you too.'' I tried to say but she hung up on me.

I walked back to the room when an army of doctors and nurses came running by to dougies room. In sacredness i ran to the room but some nurse held me back as sam came out of the room. She fell in my arms and said. ''he's awake.'' Tears of joy came in my eyes. ''what?'' i said. ''he woke up with the mention of your name. His first word was deli.'' I bit my lip and stared trough the window. I could see him blink. I never thought i'd be happy to see someone blink. The pulled his bed up to check things i guess. When he saw me he smiled and tried to waive before he could a nurse took his hand and felt wrist. I felt helpless. I wanted to be with him so bad but there was a wall separating us.

''you can go in in a minute.'' A nurse said. I swallowed and prepared to go in. Both me and sam took a deep breath and smiled at each other. The doctor made a 'come in' sign. I let sam go first in to the room and heard dougies rough voice. It felt so good to hear it. It brought a smile on my face. ''deli!'' he tried to shout. When i could finally see him tear were filling in my eyes. My doug is back!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one. **like superman

**Dougie pov. **

Pain chuckles were all over my body but seeing her face somehow made me forget them. ''deli.'' I tried to say but the tubes in troth were making it really hard to say anything. She had tears in her eyes. ''doug.'' She said pushing away a nurse to get to me as fast as possible. When she was just about to hug me a doctor held her back. ''He can't move that bone is still there i could be dangerous.'' She nodded and softly took my hand. ''don't ever do that to me again.'' She said smiling. I closed my eyes in the pain of trying to laugh. ''we should call tom and danny.'' My mum said to deli. She nodded and wiped away a tear rolling on her cheek. ''i'll call tom so he can come.'' ''wait is tom here?'' i asked confused. ''yes together with gi. And harry and izzy were here to but they went back to danny to help him with the paparazzi.'' My mum said taking my hand. Deli kissed me and then went outside to call. ''hold on to her.'' My mum said. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. ''she hasn't left your side since you came in.'' I looked through the window where she was standing looking at me. ''i wasn't planning on letting her go.'' I said with a swore troth. My mum smiled at me got out her phone. ''about time i'm going to call danny. Oh right jazzie is on a plane here.'' I nodded and smiled. I just want to hug my little sister. I wouldn't leave her for the end of the world. Deli came back in. ''tom is coming in a minute.'' She said with a smile on her face. i tried to move my head thwarts her but it hurts too much. Its like a giant needle is sticking in my body and i can't seem to get it out. ''whats wrong?'' she asked me. ''everything hurts.'' I replied and even that hurts. ''don't worry about that when the surgery is over you're going to back the old you.'' I swallowed. ''surgery?'' ''yes well we are going to need to remove the bone splinter in your head but don't worry doing it today would be too risky.'' He said winking at me and leaving the room. ''he's freaky.'' I said smiling. ''you have no idea.'' She said flipping her hair back. She is just as beautiful as i saw her in my dream. ''you know what i dreamed of you. And waking up seeing you with my eyes makes you even more pretty.'' She started blushing. ''you are still on pain killers.'' She said. I wanted to laugh but i couldn't.

At that time my mum tom and gi walked in. ''mate!'' he said coming closer. ''don't ever do that to me again.'' I smiled ''no mate you are not released of me yet i'm here forever.'' Tom smiled. ''i'm so glad that you're awake.'' gi said being her gracious self. I hate it that i can't see everybody but seeing deli and tom made it good. ''How are you feeling?'' gi asked. ''like superman ready to take the world.'' They all started laughing. ''he hasn't lost his touch yet.'' Tom said trough his giggles. ''and now for real?'' gi said. ''everything hurts and i'm tiered.'' Tom looked at me and i know he is about to say something stupid. ''you've just slept for 2 days.'' What a surprise. Tom flipped open his phone and said. ''its time to get jazzie.'' ''great bring her as fast as possible.'' I said to them when the left. I saw deli looking at me. ''what?'' i asked. ''nothing i just wish i have a brother like you.'' I smiled and said. ''i don't. I like to have you as my girlfriend not my sister.'' She smiled and said. '' but still.''

I hate it that i cant move. I feel the pain so i should be able to do something. ''i never thought id be okay with my little boy doing drugs.'' My mum tried to joke. ''not funny.'' I replied with a smile on my face. ''anyway i'm going to the toilet.'' My mum said. When she left i said. ''seems like you didn't left my side?'' she smiled and said ''i can't leave the most handsome guy in the world can i?'' ''yeah you're right about that, that doctor is pretty fit.'' She started laughing ''yeah but you haven't seen that patient in room 4756 he is way fitter.'' She said. ''yeah but i heard he is straight and had a beautiful girlfriend so i have no change there.'' She made a hmmm sound and said '' too bad he is cute.'' I smiled. ''if someone would hear us they'd think that were crazy.'' ''but i am, about you.'' She replied looking in my eyes. On what did i deserve a girl like that?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two out.

Deli pov

I watched as they drove him away to the O.R. ''he'll be ok.'' Jazzie said placing her hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see her. She was crying. ''calm down honey.'' I said as i hugged her. We stood there for a few minutes. They said i wouldn't take long but what isn't long? An hour? 5 hours?

Everybody went down to get some food. Only me and tom stayed, he sat next to me in the waiting room. ''nice end to your stay isn't it?'' he smiled. ''i imagined quit different i must say.'' He looked at me. ''i do understand why dougie fell for you.'' I looked at him. ''why does everybody keep saying that?'' he smiled. ''his last girlfriend, she made sure he wouldn't forget her. He slipped into a depression after. You're his first girl friend ever since.'' I looked down. ''what did she do?'' ''she cheated on him with a football player.'' ''frankie?'' i asked. He nodded and said '' don't do that to him again.'' ''i wasn't planning.'' He smiled and bowed over to look at the ground.

Carrie pov

''Carrie can you get the door'' mum asked. ''coming.'' I shouted so my mum and the person on the door would hear me. i opened the door. To mu giddiest surprise it was deli's mum. ''hallow.'' I said. ''don't be like that where is deli. She needs to come home now!'' she said on an angry tone. Shocked i said. '' she's in paris.'' The anger was set in her eyes. ''what with who is that slut this time.'' I was getting angry myself. '' first with dougie and she's not a slut!'' my mum came because she heard the argument. ''sorry but what is the problem?'' mum asked. ''your daughter won't tell me where deli is.'' My mum got in front of me. ''and who might you be?'' ''her mother.'' My mum looked at me. ''excuse me for a moment.'' She said going back and closing the door. ''we need to tell her.'' ''what no mum deli can't use this, she has enough on her mind.'' ''she's still her mum.'' I sighted. ''okay wait here is the address. But dougie is in the hospital. `so she'll be there too.'' She looked mad and asked. ''what about school?'' ''honestly i don't know.'' i said angry. I understand why deli is so angry at her mum. What a bitch. ''you have everything now please go.'' My mum said cloing the door. We heard her say something but it was to unclear to hear it. ''you better warn deli.'' I nodded and gapped my phone.

''hi deli!'' ''oh hi carrie.'' She replied. ''your mum was here, we had to give her the address and stuff like that.'' I said to give her the short pain. ''wait what?'' ''i'm sorry'' i replied ''my mum said we had to.'' She sighed and said ''okay thanks for warning me.'' ''no problem, and how's doug?'' i asked hoping for good news. ''i don't know he's still in the operating room. But tom wants to talk to you.'' '' okay'' i said. ''hi sis.'' Hi tom, how are you holding up?'' ''i'm okay. And you and danny?'' ''i'm fine but i am concerned about danny'' i said going to a different room so mum wouldn't hear anything. ''why?'' he asked. ''he's acting really weird since dougie.'' I walked into my room and jumped into my bed. '' uhmm i don't know maybe you should give him some time.'' He said. ''i'm sorry i need to go doug is out.'' He continued. I heard deli sighting and toms emotion in the voice. It must meant something good. But before i could hear anything they hung up on me.

Deli pov.

I pushed red and tried to go as fast as i could. ''he did well, so far no complications.'' A doctor said. We nodded and followed them to his room. ''i should get the rest before he wakes up.'' Tom said to me. i walked further and held his hand when the bed was finely on its place. There were some chuckles in his breathing, i looked around to look for a doctor when i heard ''deli.'' In a rough voice. I looked down with a big smile on my face. He's a wake. I wiped the hair of his face and asked '' how are you?'' ''i'm ok..ay '' he had trouble speaking but at least he's awake. ''tom's getting the others.'' I said kissing him on the cheek , he turned his face and kissed me again. It felt so good to kiss him again. Like heaven. My boy is back. His eyes were tearing and his head is sweaty but still he smiled at me. ''i dreamt about you.'' He said in an even rougher voice than in the beginning. I smiled and said ''you've never been out of my mind.'' Suddenly he's slipping away again and victor runs in with loads of people behind him. ''go outside.'' He said pushing me away and pointing to the door. They closed the blinds and i heard them yelling stuff in French i've never heard of. ''whats wrong?'' tom asked placing his hand on my shoulder. ''i don't know one moment he's awake and the next he's gone.'' I said turning around. Tom hugged me and pressed my against his chest. I was crying. ''he'll be ok.'' He said. ''i'm sick of hearing that. I really am.'' I tried to get loose of toms grip to work out the anger be he wouldn't let go. Maybe it's better like that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty three. I changed.**

**Tom pov**

I held her close to my chest to calm her down, or maybe because i needed to hug. ''i wonder whats going on inside.'' I said, i heard sam sighting. I finally let deli go. ''thank you.'' She replied with a water smile. We were standing pointless in front of the door. ''i need to ask you to move.'' A nurse said. Opening the door. He looked worse than when he was in the coma. Tubes all over his body, and a doctor sitting on top of him to give him CPR. I looked over to sam who was on the point of fading. Gi was behind her to catch her. i rushed as fast as i could. It all happened so fast i barley knew what was happening, i looked like one of those slow motion actions you see in movies. Deli followed the bed. ''get a doctor!'' gi yelled at me. i got op from my knees and rushed to the closest nurse. A bit out of breath i said ''sam, his mum collapsed.'' It took her a while to translate it. She made a sign to some other people and followed me with a wheel chair. Soon someone was over her and woke her back up. ''it very common, don't worry she'll be back the old one in no time.'' A doctor reassured us. In meanwhile deli was back. ''whats going on?'' ''sam fainted.'' Gi said. ''and dougie?'' deli turned her head to the ground. ''he's back in the operating room.'' the sadness in everybody's face was un imaginable. ''i better call harry again.'' I said. They nodded and deli went to sit next to sam.

''whats wrong?'' he asked. I sighted. ''he's back in the OR.'' ''what why?'' he asked with loads of emotions in his troth. ''i don't know, deli said he was awake and suddenly slipped away again.'' It was quiet for some time. ''harry mate are you there?'' i heard him sniffing. ''uh yeah.'' You could hear he had been crying. ''i, i need to go.'' He said. i heard izzy saying something but it was very unclear.

''don't worry, the doctors are doing what they do best.'' A nurse said when i asked what was wrong.

**Gi pov**

''calm down tom.'' I said to him. ''but.'' He replied crying, in all the seven years i had never seen him like this. ''we can't do anything else here. Lest go back to the hotel.'' ''but.'' It seemed the only thing he was abele of saying. ''visiting hours are over.'' I said and grabbed his hand to pull him forwards. He sighted and grabbed the keys from the rental car.

''hey are you the guy from mcfly?'' a guy asked. Tom nodded and stopped. ''hi i'm pierre a friend of deli.'' I looked up and smiled. ''where have they been?'' he asked ''they said they would stay longer.'' Tom tried to say it but something stopped him '' dougie is in the hospital.'' Obviously he was shocked by it. ''whats wrong with him?'' ''first he was in a coma when he woke up he has an operation and after he didn't recover well, so for now we don't know'' i said. ''thats so-'' ''pierre ici.'' A guy yelled. ''i'm sorry i need to go.'' He said as he turned around and left.

**Deli pov.**

''deliana?'' i heard, i turned around. ''mum? What are you? Huh?'' i said confused. Carrie said she gave the address but i never expected to see her here. ''i'm here to bring you back home.'' She graphed my arm and pulled me away. ''no!'' i said trying to get out of it. ''you are coming right now.'' ''let go you're hurting me!'' i yelled. She wouldn't. I finally managed to get lose. ''why are you doing this to me, do you want me to end like dad?'' i yelled out. ''don't you dare, you and me both know it wasn't my fold.'' She said with a straight face, how can she do that? ''do you really believe your own lies?'' the look in her eyes could kill me but i don't care anymore. ''he's a bad influence on you!'' she sussed. ''no mum i've changed, in a good way i'm not afraid to talk my mind anymore. Its that so bad? Is it so bad that i'm finally confident enough?'' my mum was stunned. She didn't expect that. Who would? '''you are coming thats it!'' i looked straight in her eyes. ''no, no i'm not. I'm 18 and i am not going with you! You have made my life a living hell! And there is now way i'm going back there.'' She swallowed. ''don't say that!'' ''so you are telling me to lie? Go away! I will come back to England when dougie is better, but now he needs me and i'm not going to leave him.'' She turned around and left with her head down. I found my way to the nearest wall because my legs couldn't carry me anymore. I heard a troth clearing sound from around the corner. I looked up to see sam. ''did you hear it?'' ''everything'' she said coming to sit next to me. she just sat next to me saying nothing. Nothing for hours. We just sat there with nurses looking weird at us every time they passed by. ''thank you.'' I whispered. ''no problem i'm happy i finally can do something''


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty four. Big news**

**Dougie pov.**

Pain strokes were going trough out my body. '' Il revient à la vie.'' I heard. After i couldn't understand anything.

''dougie?'' i opened my eyes slowly by the sound of her voice. A smiling deli was looking down on me. i tried to say something but there was a tube in my troth. ''everything is stable right now you should be able to move to a normal room later today.'' A doctor said pulling out the tube. With that movement i had the feeling of needing to throw up. Deli brushed trough my hair and made a sst sound. ''its okay baby.'' I smiled at her. I watched my mum, tom and gi walk in. ''i told you never do that again.'' Tom said. I cleared my troth. ''i- couldn't – help – my – self'' i tried to say with puffs between. Both tom and my mum smiled. ''okay dougie you can't over work anything, you need to keep still for the rest everything should be fine.''

Everything was fine over the next painful months i went back to England and set further my recovery there. And for deli? She turned out to be even more wonderful than it tought she was.

''doug? Are you ready? We need to go!'' i sighted. ''yeah yeah coming! but i still don't want to go!'' i heard deli laughing. ''you think this is funny huh?'' she looked up the stairs and tried to hold in her laughter. '' come on laugh.'' I said with an annoyed face. ''i promised i wouldn't. But that looks ridiculous.'' She said with a smile on her face. When i got down i hugged her and said. ''no matter what i wear everybody is going to look at you.'' I could feel her smile. ''okay i'm ready.'' I said taking my keys. ''do you have the present?'' ''oh right the present.'' I said running back up the stairs. She laughed. ''got it.'' I said coming back down. ''whats in it?'' i asked. Deli smiled. ''You'll see. '' ''come on!'' i said walking to the car. She laughed ''its carries birth day present why would you want to know what it is?'' i smiled ''just because.'' ''well its just a book she told me about but signed.'' I looked at her. ''and she's happy with that?'' she started laughing. ''some of us like to read.'' ''and some of us don't '' i completed. She bit her lip. ''dougie?'' she asked taking my hand. ''i need to tell you something.'' I turned my head because she sounded serious. ''i, i uhm before i tell it you better park the car somewhere.'' I drove into the closes tank station. ''whats wrong my dear?'' she lifted her head. ''do you love me?'' i smiled. ''what a ridiculous question.'' She took a deep breath, ''i'm pregnant.'' I lifted my eyes from her hand into her eyes and swallowed. ''wh- what?'' a smile appeared on my face. When she saw it ''aren't you mad?'' i shook my head and kissed her. ''the love of my live is pregnant because of me why would i be mad?'' she kissed me back. ''i love you.'' My heard bounced wait am i going to be a father? I'm just a kid myself. ''you mind dougie i can see it in your eyes.'' She said looking down. I lifted her head with my right hand. ''you got me but we can do this, you were there for me and i'm not leaving either.'' She smiled as a tear rolled down her face. ''its not going to be easy but we can do it.'' I continued. ''do you think?'' i nodded. ''we better go and tell the great news.''i said as i place my hand on her stomach. ''why didn't you tell me this sooner?'' ''before we left the doctor called that the tests were positive.''

''dougie deli! You are finally here!'' carrie said welcoming us with open arms. She took deli away and i found my way to the other guys. ''you look horrible.'' Danny said. ''gee thanks mate.'' He smiled. ''now tell us what's on your mind?'' i looked at deli and said. ''i can't tell you yet i have to wait till deli is here.'' Both tom and danny looked weird at me. ''what?'' they asked. I walked over to deli who was in the corner with carrie. ''you've got to be kidding me! congratulations!'' carrie yelled out. ''couldn't keep your mouth.'' I said smiling. Carrie jumped around my neck. ''amazing news father.'' she whispered. ''a few months ago you were in a coma and now you're almost a dad?'' she continued. I hugged her back. ''thanks, i think.'' She smiled. ''when are you going to tell the rest?'' i looked at deli. ''now?'' she said. ''carrie nodded and ran to the stage. ''dear fiends i just heard some great news.'' She handed the mic to deli. I placed my hand on her back to support her. ''i, i'm pregnant.'' I raised my head with pride when everybody was clapping. In the back i saw tom spit out his drink. All 3 of them came running to me. ''i can't believe you knocked her up!'' harry said hugging me. ''i can't believe you, thats so great.'' Danny said to deli after hugging her. Deli's eyes were shining. Only seeing that made me want to spent the rest of my live with her. After tom and harry i could feel countless hugs but the only thing i could see was how happy deli was.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty five. Confessions.**

**Danny pov.**

I found my way to the boys bathroom. As i felt that tears were coming from my eyes. I can't handle this any longer. I washed my face with the dirty water from the dancing, i thought it would help to cool me down. I lifted my head to see red eyes appear. I took a deep breath and tried to hold it as long as possible. I felt the world disappear, i was just a black hole. I knew i can't do this to carrie but what am i supposed to do? keep on pretending that everything is right when nothing is? Keep on smiling? I can't take it. Suddenly i was slammed out of the spiral. ''danny what are you doing?'' a concerned dougie asked running thwarts me. ''nothing. What i do best.'' I said running my fingers through my curls. He went to sit next to me on the dirty floor. '' now for real whats up with you lately?'' i sighted. '' i don't know, nothing is right anymore.'' He looked at me ''i got that but why what happened?'' ''swear that you won't tell anything.'' Said. I can't believe that i'm going to tell this. He nodded ''i swear.'' I waited a few minutes. ''remember when we just started? I use to be ill allot? Well i get ill when thing happen to me. good or bad.'' Dougie looked confused. ''and with all the problems lately thingg aren't going great with me either.'' Dougie took another sip of his drink and said ''why didn't you say anything?'' ''cause i'm just me. its not that important anyway.'' He had a smile on his face and said '' sure you are important, don't be silly.'' I looked at him. ''but tell about it.'' I took a deep breath and said. '' its just a depression. I've had many without you guys even knowing so.'' ''wait what?'' ''its no big deal doug. Trust me.'' i should have know that he wouldn't understand. ''well its like this guy once said to me 'we'll get through this together''' my eyes lit up, he remembered this conversation we had almost 8 years ago. It was when he was down because of his dad. Dougie got up and said ''feeling like going back?'' i nodded and grabbed my phone who was practically on the other side of the room.

''there are you!'' carrie said hugging me. ''he was in the bathroom.'' Dougie said going over to deli and wrapping his arms around her. '' you're just in time to cut the pie with me.'' i looked over at tom and he seemed to be okay with it. She took the knife and smiled at me. ''quite dangerous?'' i said jokily probably half the room started to laugh. I smiled at harry who nodded and went to get my birthday present for her. ''carrie?'' i said going on my knee. ''with the blessing of your father and tom i would like to ask you for your hand.'' The expression in her eyes was priceless. With her eyes filled up with tears she jumped into my arms. ''yes.'' She whispered and kissed me. i looked over to her father, he was smiling with her mum and tom by his side. Again everybody was clapping. It seemed to be the theme this evening. At least there was good news. ''i love you.'' she whispered in my ear. ''i love you too.'' I said as i hugged her tighter. Harry shoot me back to reality ''great two are engaged one is almost father and what about me?'' i laughed and wrapped my arm around him '' you? You'll die alone with 40 cats.'' ''cheers mate.'' He said, ''i'm going to be over there.'' he was going over to izzy. Carrie found her way to gi deli and some other girls. ''welcome to the club mate.'' Tom said with a smile ''but know, the rules are the same.'' I raised my eyebrow. Dougie bit his lip seriously. When tom got over to the girls side i said ''don't worry. Its out of my head it's just with times.'' It didn't seem to make him feel better. ''i just got engaged i'm not going to feel bad am i?'' he smiled ''okay.'' I took a deep breath and said ''i'm going to the bathroom if you need me.'' he nodded and got over to harry and izzy. On my way there, there were some people saying congratulations. I nodded friendly and continued my way to the bathroom. Finally alone, i needed this. I went to sit back on the same place as dougie found me. in the cabinet next to me there were two people making out but i don't care. I leaned with the back of my head against the wall and looked up. _Why are you doing this to me?_ i asked myself. Whats wrong with me i just got engaged and my best friend is going to be father, i should be the happiest guy in the world. Why am i not? Why am i still so miserable? Hearing the two people next to me slamming against the wall slapped me back to reality. I got over to the sink and made my face wet again. Looked in the mirror until i had enough strength to go back out. Nothing is as easy as it seems these days._ Man up danny your beautiful fiancée is waiting for you outside. _I took one last look in the mirror and walked out. ''here is your pie darling.'' Carrie said handing me a big plate filled with pie. I looked at her and found myself smiling for real this time.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the length on this one!

Chapter twenty six.

Deli pov

I woke up with a sick feeling in my stomach again. ''are you alright?'' dougie asked with a concerned look in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around my belly and shook my head from left to right. He came slowly closer and got on his knees next to me. ''it'll be okay.'' He said on a calm tone. I looked up and smiled. He wiped away the tear that was coming from eye and said ''i made you breakfast if you want some.'' With a smile i said ''i'd love to.'' He started laughing ''so your stomach hurt but you still want to eat? Women...'' ''i'm pregnant you know, we always want to eat.'' I got up and looked in the mirror. Dougie stood behind me with his hands on my belly. I wish someone would have taken a picture of that moment. I had never seen dougie so venerable, it was he was already holding the baby. For that short moment everything was perfect. Everything was right. The ringing of the phone broke the moment up. ''i'll get it i said already reaching for the door. ''hallo?'' i said. ''danny is missing!'' carrie said panicking. ''i'm sure he's just away for a sec, he'll be right back.'' ''deli, he left a note saying that we shouldn't go looking for him.'' At that time dougie entered the living room. ''whats wrong?'' he asked. ''danny is-'' ''shit what did he do?'' ''he ran away.'' Dougie left the room in a run back upstairs. ''were are you?'' ''at his place. Deli help!'' her voice was so sencetive. ''were coming.'' I tried to stay calm myself. Dougie ran down with his in his hand. ''carrie were coming.'' I said twowing the phone on the table, i tried to keep up with doug who was running twhats the car. ''dougie breath!'' i yelled. The car wouldn't start from the first time, he was getting angry. ''what do you know?'' i asked, he obvious knew than i did. '' i knew he was feeling a bit depressed but he asked me not to say anything to the others.'' I fasten my seat belt and grabbed on to the first thing i could find. ''dougie calm down you're going to cause an accident.'' But his eyes were focused on the road, filling up with tears. ''i should have known.'' He said. ''you're not making any sense dougie!'' i yelled out. '' i, he, he told me he didn't feel well, i should have known that it would be more serious'' he pressed his jaws on each other whilst a tear rolled down his face. '' there was no way you could have known.'' His eyes were still fixated on the road with anger in them. When we arrived we both got out of the car as soon as possible. A crying carrie ran outside right into my arms. ''do you have any idea?'' i asked. ''no. And he left his phone here.'' I looked at dougie what was working on his phone. ''did you call tom?'' ''yeah he is coming.'' She said almost un able to stand on her own legs.

Danny pov.

I kept on running, i don't know where i was going but i had to go. There were some guys smoking in a dark ally i ran past. Sweat was running down my face, i was out of breath but something in me said that i needed to keep on running. I was on the point of collapsing when i finally stopped. I when to sit on the floor right across a old building. I let myself fall down on my back where i fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty seven. Fairytale girl**

**Danny pov.**

I woke up so the sound of an old thee kettle. I opened my eyes to see that i was in an old room full of dust. ''don't worry, you are save.'' A little girl who was standing next to the bed i was in. ''where am i?'' i asked. '' in my home.'' ''Elisabeth? Is he awake?'' i heard from another room. ''good bring him here.'' I looked at the little girl. Her hand reached for mine and pulled me further. My muscles were still swore from running yesterday. ''you must be hungry.'' A young woman that looked just like the little girl said. I shook my head ''not really.'' ''i'm sorry you must think that were completely rude people, i'm Joan and that is Elisabeth. We found you across the road, do you have any idea how dangerous it is here at night?'' ''no not really, i'm not from here.'' ''obviously.'' Elisabeth said. ''ow from where are you then?'' ''i'm from London. Well Bolton originally.'' ''good, oh you can sit down if you want?'' she pointed to a chair. I nodded and sat down. ''why are you here than?'' the little girl asked. ''i ran away. Things were a little too much for me.'' i said. It really is easier to talk to complete strangers. ''how come?'' ''Elisabeth! You don't need to answer if you don't want to.'' I smiled and turned to the little girl. ''well Elisabeth, have you ever seen peter pan?'' she nodded with a smile. ''well i don't want to grow up either, but i have to.'' Her face went for smiling to confused. ''you don't have to, things will turn out right in the end, like the always do. you know like a happily ever after.'' I smiled weirdly. '' every fairly tale is different.'' ''but did you find your princes yet?'' i remembered carries beautiful face and said. ''yes i did.'' ''so you have found true love, isn't that all you need to be happy?'' those words kept on sounding in my head. She was right. ''right mumy? Like you said. Believe, that when the best things go wrong someone will be there to make you strong.'' I was stunned. She was right, whenever i was with carrie i felt good again. But why did i leave then? Sometimes i don't get myself. ''hallo?'' she woke me up. Her smiling face was confused. ''elisabeth why don't you go and get ready for breakfast. The kid nodded and ran out of the room. ''i'm sorry for her.'' Joan said putting four plates on table. ''don't be. She helped me.'' joan looked confused. '' well i didn't know myself why i ran away but i wasn't planning on going back until now. And right. I'm danny.''

''is the kid awake?'' i tall muscled guy who looked like harry asked walking in. Joan nodded. ''what the hell were you thinking mate? Its dangerous out there.'' I nodded and said. ''thank you.'' ''no need. You are staying for breakfast right? Before you go running again?'' ''i shook my head. ''no thank you, you have done enough for me.'' ''bullshit! You are staying.'' I smiled and thanked them. Elisabeth came back in there room. She looked like and angel. She had long brown hair and big blue eyes. ''did you wash your hands?'' she nodded and sat down on the chair next to me. ''you were just on tv. They were looking for you.'' ''now i know!'' the guy-who assume to be her father- yelled. ''you are that guy from mcflu'' i smiled ''mcfly actually.'' ''cool.'' The guy said. Joan was done cooking and came with some delicious looking pancakes. 3 for each. ''what are you going to do?'' Elisabeth asked. ''i don't know yet.'' I said. ''i think i'm going back home.'' Both Joan and Elisabeth smiled at me. ''she is lovely.'' I looked confused. ''your princes, she is lovely.'' ''how do you know?'' ''she was just on the television. She was crying but still looked so lovely.'' Suddenly there was a crop in my troth did i really make my carrie cry?

**Carrie pov**

''any useful tips on here he is will be rewarded. Please help us find danny back.'' All the flashes in my eyes reminded me of when we announced that dougie was ill when he was still here. I looked down at the ring he gave me 5 months ago. The huge diamond rock shined like he did when he was next to me. live had to go on. Deli and dougie guided me of stage and tom went on speaking. ''you did good.'' Deli said hugging. Her stomach made hugging more difficult but that didn't change the way it felt coming from her. I wouldn't have been here without her. My mum ran thwarts me and broke our hug up. ''he called.'' She yelled. ''he said that he was okay and sorry for what he did to you.'' My heart raced. ''did he say that he was coming back?'' i asked. My mum was quiet and looked down. It felt as my heart broke in thousand pieces. I took one last look at my ring before taking it off. ''i guess i won't be needing this anymore.'' I smacked my ring on the floor and ran inside of the building. I heard someone with heavy breathing following me. ''carrie stop! Don't do this.'' Deli yelled from behind me. ''but what am i suppose to do?'' is stopped and turned around. Deli's arms were surrounding me as fast as they could. ''you don't know his reason.'' Her word kept going on in the empty corridor. We were in this very position for a while until the doors slammed open.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight. Danny Alan David Poynter

Deli pov.

''Its been only 5 months.'' Carrie yelled out in a cry. ''Do you really think that I don't know that? I count every fucking day until he comes back.'' Dougie replied with tears falling from his eyes. ''calm down, fighting isn't making a difference.'' I said hitting the table with my fist. Both of them were quiet. ''We need to do something right? We all know that but what about making a plan instead of fighting?'' Carrie sighed and wiped away the tears ''you're right.'' I nodded and looked at Dougie. He had been so bad these days, he still blames himself for what happened. He hasn't been eating nor sleeping. ''okay but what? Its not that we can do much?'' he asked. ''I don't know. but there has to be something?'' we stayed at the table for hours but nothing really came out. ''I'm going to lay down for a bid. I don't feel too well.'' ''are you alright?'' Dougie asked worried. ''yeah the baby is just kicking.'' With standing up I felt something hot running down my leg. ''whats wrong?'' Doug asked. ''my water broke.'' I said grabbing the table. Both Carrie and Dougie were standing next to me in a flash. Carrie grabbed my arm and helped me to the car while Dougie grabbed my suitcase and followed us. I think Dougie broke the speed limed in most possibly every street. We were in the in the hospital in a record time. In no time I was in a room with monitors all around me. even though Dougie was tiered and totally burned up I could see the smile in his eyes when he was holding my hand. I think I might have broke it during some of my contractions. ''okay you are ready to give birth now.'' A doctor said smiling when he came in. The pain was unbearable I don't know how women do that. After an hour or so the doctor finally said ''I can see its head. Now I need you to push very heart. '' ''I am.'' I yelled back. Dougie hand must have hurt so bad but still he didn't let go. ''there it is.'' The doctor said. ''it's a boy!'' I could hear him cry it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. A tear escaped out of Dougies eyes. He stood up from my side and went to get the baby. The expression in his eyes was unforgettable and so was the picture. Him holding our baby. It was a picture perfect moment. He walked over to me and handed me our baby. ''my beautiful Danny Alan David Poynter.'' I said when he was laying in my arms. Tears were floating from my eyes. It was like all the pain from the past few hours were disappeared just by his face. The doctors took danny away from me and left me with a crying dougie. He wiped away the hair on my face and kissed me. on my part the kiss could have lasted for hours.

Both Carrie and Tom came in to my room. ''he's so beautiful.'' She said without even seeing him. But he is the most beautiful baby i have ever seen. Tom congratulated Dougie and me. ''can I hold him?'' Carrie asked making a give me sign. I took a last look at my Danny and gave him to Carrie. ''he, he is perfect.'' She said pushing the blanked away. I smiled and said ''i know''. ''thank you.'' I looked odd at her and asked ''what?'' ''just giving him Dannys name.'' I looked at Dougie and he said ''everything for him.'' Its beautiful that Dougie can love people like that. His love is truly unconditional. He got over to my bad and gave me a kiss ''she did a great job.'' I smiled and said ''you had a little part to.'' ''I hope so.'' He replied jokily. I closed my eyes and shook my head with a smile. Only he could say something like that. Tom found his way behind Carrie to see Danny. ''mate, I feel sorry for him, I mean he looks like you.'' Dougie smiled sarcastically and said ''as long as he is only half as beautiful as his mum I'm happy.'' I looked at him and got up to give him a kiss. ''you two are adorable.'' Izzy said walking in together with Harry. ''they are adorable? Well see this little fella.'' Carrie said turning around and showing them Danny. Harry got over to Tom and Dougie while Izzy and Carrie came closer to me. ''where is Gi?'' Izzy ask Tom. ''she's working but she'll be here soon.'' He looked at his watch and said ''well any minute.'' He had just finished that sentence and Gi already came in with her sheer full self. ''hallo my lovelys'' she smiled. ''can I hold him?'' she asked me. ''well I haven't had him since Carrie came in so you have to ask her.'' I said smiling. Gi turned to Carrie and did the same give me sign that she did. Must have been a déjà-vu for her. ''he is so beautiful.'' She said when Carrie finally handed Danny to her. It feels weir to think of danny as my child instead of my friend, instead of the member of mcfly. I wonder why after 5 month nobody has seen him. He is famous it shouldn't been to hard? Should it? ''Deli?'' the sound of my voice woke me back up. ''yes?'' I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. ''Do you want him back?'' Gi asked. I nodded and opened my arms. His eyes were looking at me. they were big blue eyes like his father.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty nine: you bloody idiot**

**Danny pov.**

I opened a paper. 'celeb couple have child named after missed friend.' Seeing the picture of deli and Dougie together with Danny brought tears in my eyes. It feels weird to have him called after me. what have I done to them? That question has been in my mind for the past months. But I'm scared to go back, I'm scared for their reaction but worse for Carrie's reaction. I'm an idiot I had everything. I had my beautiful fiancé I had the friends, the job. I had my live ahead of me. ''Are you still here?'' and angel like voice said behind me. I turned around to see the little Elisabeth behind me. I smiled and replied ''I guess I'm just scared of what's going to happen when I go back.'' She took a seat next to me ''why are you scared of it?'' good question. ''I don't know, I think I'm scared that they will be mad.'' She looked around the room and saw the paper that was still open. ''hey, isn't that your princes on the back ground?'' I looked, I didn't even see her. ''yeah, yeah she is'' I replied wandering off with my toughs drowned of her. ''did they name him after you?'' the dreamy voice shoot me back to reality ''I think so.'' ''in that case you have to go back! They really miss you.'' I find that girl so interesting, she's like a Disney figure, like Cinderella or something. I sighted ''I said that five months ago.'' ''than it's time you go, save your princes from the sadness in her live and fill the emptiness.'' How can one girl have that much wisdom? I got up from the side walk brushed trough my hair. ''I think I'm going home.'' I looked up the sky and smiled. ''no, I'm going home.'' I heard her laughing. ''Do you want a ride home little girl?'' i asked her bowing over to her. ''no thank you, go and save her.'' She got up from the side walk and hugged me. '''don't forget me?'' she said almost whispering. ''I for all will never forget you.'' I brought my arm to my heart ''you are in here.'' I said kneeling down. She smiled with her big open eyes. I turned around and found my way to the bus stop. In the bus I heard some girls whispering if it was me. London was full of have-you-seen-this-man-posters of me. the thought that I did this to my family to my friends made me sick. I wonder what their reaction is, I hope they don't get mad. I'm sure they will be you can hope can't you? I walked back the familiar part from the bus stop to the band house. I took a deep breath and rang the bell. Lib biting had always been a nervous habit of me just like now. It took a while for them to open the door. In side I heard that Carrie was there what made me even more nervous. The door knock went down and tom was in front of it. It took him a while to realise it was me. ''danny, is it you?'' he whispered. I nodded hoping he wouldn't go mad. ''you bloody idiot how do you dare to do that to us?'' he falling in my arms. ''who's there?'' carrie asked entering the hall way. ''you, you who do you think you are? I, fucking idiot.'' She came thwarts me, '' i never want to see you again! Never.'' I know her nervous break downs and this was one of them, next thing i know she's next to my in my arms, how I've missed her, the smell of her perfume the felling of her hair and hugs. Tears were rolling over my seeks. ''I'm sorry.'' ''after all this time you think sorry is going to help you?'' carrie said pulling away from me? her eyes were red and swollen. ''I, I don't know what to say to express it, but i am.'' The door in the back opened again ''who was it?'' a beautiful Deli was standing in the door way. I looked over a slightly bowed carrie to show her my face. ''danny!'' she said in a cry running as fast as she could. Only then i saw him, i saw the little boy she was caring. He had bid blue eyes like his father and looked shocked from the running of his mother. When Deli finally reached me she gave me a half hug and tight as possible with the baby between us. ''were not ready yet.'' Carrie said with an angry, happy and confused look in her eyes. ''what can I say?'' i asked making a weird gesture with my hands. ''I, I don't know just not this because this is too much for me.'' she said almost falling on the ground. ''I don't know why I did what I did but I regret every second''. Tom was already next to Deli to give me and Carrie some 'privacy' ''then why did you do it?'' she said shaking he head from left to right. '' I don't know, it was like it wasn't even me.'' I replied getting on my knees next to her. ''but, but.'' It was like she was desperate to kiss me but hit me on the same time. She closed her eyes and a tear drop fell out of them. I wiped it away and kept holding her face with a gentle touch ''I've missed you so much.'' She whispered opening her eyes again. I grabbed her closer to me and pushed her head agents my chest but kept still.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter thirty normal?**

**Danny pov**

It felt good waking up next to her again. The way she sleeps with that little smile on her face made me fell save. ''are you awake already?'' she asked when she heard my breathing changed. ''yeah, I like to watch you sleep.'' A smile appeared on her face and she wrapped her arms around my waist. ''mmm good morning anyway.'' She said resting her head on my chest. I went with my fingers trough out her hair and started humbling all about you. ''I missed you, this.'' She said. I took a deep breath and said ''I missed you too.'' I could feel her smile. ''we better get down stairs. Deli must be wondering where we are staying.'' Right deli and doug are here too. I sighted when Carrie sat up and looked at me. ''do we?'' she smiled and nodded. I rubbed my hands trough my hair and pulled on my trousers and shirt. Carrie pulled on that flower dress I bought to wear on her birthday I can't believe how fast she could forgive me for what I did. I know I couldn't. But thats what I love about her, her soft personality. ''what?'' she said ''you've been staring at me for over 5 minutes.'' I smiled and looked at the ground ''its your own fold you know.'' she raised and eye brow and asked ''what?'' ''well don't be so beautiful.'' She smiled and we went down stairs. ''doug can you give danny something to eat?'' a smile cam on my face and I said ''yeah doug get me something to eat.'' He laughed sarcasticly ''you've been gone for 5 months and this is your best joke? Pathetic.'' ''aww nice comeback.'' Carrie yelled going into the kitchen. ''hey you are suppose to be on my side!'' I said following her. She turned around and had a playfully smile on her face. ''oh yeah king you're right.'' I raised an eyebrow ''yes my queen I am always right. Deal with it.'' She shook her head and took a bite from a little cup cake. Deli walked in with danny in her arms. ''can you hold him for a sec?'' she asked giving him to me. its amazing how someone can be so small, so fragile yet so beautiful. He opened his big blue eyes and smiled at me. I couldn't help myself but to smile along with him. It was like they hypnotised me. this moment could have lasted for hours. ''you can give him back.'' Doug smiled at me knowing that I was drowned in my thoughts. ''oh, you're right here.'' Both carrie and dougie were smiling at me. ''what?'' I asked in a bliss. ''nothing.'' They said short after still laughing with me. ''anyway where is my food doug?'' this time it was my turn to laugh. ''here you can have it but believe me it doesn't taste as good as it looks.'' He said offering me some of the milk he was giving to junior, yeah junior thats what I'm going to call him. ''are you talking for exceptions?'' he looked at me and then back at the baby, I couldn't help but laugh. ''did you really taste that?'' ''what? It looks good and I was hungry.'' I started laughing even louder. ''gross.'' Carrie spitted out. ''at least he is a good drinker, could be handy over some years.'' ''you are not going to take him to the pub okay?'' deli said walking in. ''you're him uncle you are suppose to set a good example.'' On a nagging tone I said ''but mumy!'' ''no buts, or you are going to go to your room.'' I loved it when she played along. ''okay.'' I made a sad face and left the room. Carrie followed me and asked ''are we going to do something today?'' I hmmed and replied ''well what would you like to do?'' I hugged her from the back and kissed her neck. ''how about going shopping? Or going for a dinner just the two of us?'' I smiled and said ''you want to do both anyways so why don't we?'' she turned around and gave me a kiss. ''thank you.'' After that she ran upstairs again to get ready I guess. I walked back to deli and dougie but stopped when I heard that they were talking about me. ''I don't get it, he is acting completely normal again.'' Deli whispered. ''I know its very odd but I'm happy he is still alive.'' ''yeah me too but shouldn't he get therapy or something?'' dougie was still for some time and then said ''yeah I'll talk to him about it.'' I wanted to get close to hear what they said after but I hid a glass that fell on the ground. ''sorry guys.'' I said peaking my head around the corner so they could see me. ''no problem I'll help. Deli said grabbing something from a cabinet and coming thwarts me. I don't know if I should be mad at her or not, I guess I have no right but you don't talk about me that way. ''I don't need therapy.'' I said on a tone that only deli could hear. Her eyes were chocked. ''I'm sorry.'' She said ''its just all so odd for me please don't be mad at me?'' I smiled and said ''no, I'm not mad I just don't like it when people talk behind my back. So next time just do it in my face okay hun?'' I know it sounded kind I harsh but I had to. ''I'm sorry.'' I hugged her and said ''no problem.'' Carrie walked down the stairs and I couldn't believe my eyes. ''do I look ok?'' she asked. I smiled and said ''I was thinking in going in this but next to you I look like a dirty troll now.'' She laughed and said ''thanks I think?'' I walked over to her and kissed her. ''where are you going?'' dog asked walking out of the kitchen holding junior. ''shopping and dinner, so don't wait for us.'' Carrie said cheerfully. ''Okay have fun'' dougie said turning back to deli and kissing her ''what do you think about also doing something?'' deli bit her lib and asked ''what was on your mind?'' ''get a room!'' I yelled and turned to carrie ''are we going?'' she nodded and took my hand while we left. Ahh life is good.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty one. victory is mine**

**Dougie pov.**

I looked down on my little boy and it still all felt so unreal. Me being a father? I never saw it happen but I'm happy it did. He and his mum are both so beautiful. Its like I ended in seventh heaven. ''doug are you ready?'' deli asked still being upstairs. ''uhm yeah I only need to find my shoes.'' I looked around. ''they are here.'' Deli yelled. i placed danny in his crib and ran upstairs. Deli was on the end of the stairs. Wow she looked amazingly gorgeous. ''wow, uhm you look stunning.'' Impossible that a woman who just gave birth just a month ago looked so beautiful. ''thanks. You're not so bad looking either captain dougwas.'' I smiled and hugged her. ''I'll be your captain.'' She made a loud laugh. ''tom is probably waiting.'' I sighted and tuned around again to go down stairs. ''uhm your shoes dougie?'' I turned around slowly and said ''yeah right I didn't forget that.'' She smiled and shook her head ''I'm sure you didn't.'' She went down stairs and I finally found all my shoes again. Everybody a win right? Ran down again and directly got back in the living room ''are you ready?'' she asked. ''yes I am.'' I said with a smile. '' where are we going?'' ''its a surprise..'' ''Last time you had a surprise for me you ended up in the hospital.'' She replied with a playful look. ''okay, okay were just going to a spa.'' The cutest little smile came on her face ''really?'' I walked thwarts her and placed my arm around her shoulder ''yeah, but we need to go now than.'' She kissed me on my seek and said ''okay but don't fall of your bed this time.'' I gave her a half smile and replied ''oh really? I'm gonna get you.'' She started running. ''not fair I'm holding danny.'' I laughed loud and said ''you should have thought about that sooner.'' She stopped running and as soon as I was close enough I wrapped my arms around her. ''now you've got nowhere to go.'' She placed danny on the ground and yelled ''danny save yourself, its too late for me!'' she kicked her feet high in the air and screamed ''I know karate so you better watch out.'' I bursted out in laughter and had to let her go. ''wait what?'' I said falling to the ground in laughing. She set her foot on my chest and said ''victory is mine!'' she turned around to pick danny back up and said ''are we ready to go now?'' I sat up straight and said ''give me some time okay?'' she nodded and went to the car. When I finally found my breath back I got up left for the car. ''are you sure you want to leave him with tom?'' I said with a smile. ''gi is there right?'' she asked getting scared. I smiled and nodded ''than yes I'm sure.'' ''were lucky to have such a calm child.'' I said noticing that he fell asleep in delis lap. ''yes we are.'' She replied resting her heard against my shoulder. ''how about studying?'' I asked hoping she wouldn't ignore the question like she did before. she made a huh sound ''you know you finished high school what now? And don't ignore me this time.'' She sighed. ''I don't know, if I'm going to the university I'm going for English literature and that pretty much saying hey welcome to the un employments list.'' I looked at her and said ''I'm don't care if you don't have a job, its just that you told me that you wanted to study and I don't want you to don't do it.'' She looked at me and smiled. ''I can wait till he is older.'' She looked back down to danny. That little guy has changed everything. Good and bad. ''I can take care of him.'' ''I know that but what if you are on a tour or recording? And I want to be there for him as much as I can. I want to see him grow up.'' I gave a fast look at danny and said ''but what about your dream to write a book?'' she turned her head to the window ''you don't need to follow English literature to write a book.'' I made a left turn to drive into tom driveway and said ''so are you?'' she waited till we were out of the car to say ''maybe.'' Before we could rang the door bell gi opened the door. ''hallow my lovelies.'' She said being her cheerful self. ''how are you?'' deli asked. ''I'm fine.'' She peeked into the carrying basked where danny was in. ''what is it with chicks and babies?'' tom asked coming to the door. ''I don't know mate its one big mystery to me.'' deli handed gi all the stuff. ''how much stuff can one kid have?'' tom asked when gi dropped everything in his hands. ''don't worry he won't touch danny.'' Gi said with a smile. When tom came back he touched him express. ''oh no deli are you going to spank me now?'' she smiled and looked at gi. ''no but I am.'' Gi said. Me and tom both placed our arms around deli and gi. Its weird how we do that. Its really freaks me out. ''well be back around eight.'' I said turning around. ''don't hurry.'' Gi yelled behind us. We both laughed. ''is that why you have been stuck behind your computer so much lately?'' I asked. She turned her face thwarts me and said ''maybe if I know where you are talking about.'' ''your book.'' I replied. ''no. And I haven't been on the computer that much have I?'' I smiled at her and said ''yes you have.'' She bit her lip and said ''sorry. I didn't know the internet could be so additional.'' I started laughing and glanced at her. On what did I deserve a woman like that. I felt in my pocket and still felt the little box I smiled and remembered what my dad always use to say to me 'if you ever find a girl that still seems too good to be true after some time, marry her.' I am for one that man has said something good to me, something I will fulfil with pleasure. But I still don't know who I need to ask for her hand. I know her dad is dead, so I should ask her mum but last time I checked she still wanted deli away from me. but whatever happens I'm going to marry this girl.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter thirty two I say yes. **

**Deli pov.**

''this isn't the spa.'' I said looking thwarts the venue where we met. ''yeah I know I just forgot something.'' he said in a rush like he didn't what to talk about it. ''are you coming?'' he asked when he noticed that I wasn't getting out of the car. He held my hand and practically pulled me into the building. ''where are we going?'' I asked, this wasn't the way me and carrie took when we were going to meet the boys. ''just getting my stuff.'' I smiled and ran along. ''okay wait here.'' He said being onstage. He disappeared in the darkness. Its very odd that there is only one spot on but then you never know with dougie do you? I heard some rumbling behind me but didn't think much of it since there is allot wind in here. ''and go!'' dougie yelled. on the same time tom from blink 182 started singing 'help by the beatles' my favourite song. mark and travis jumped in. I didn't know what to do. tom turned me around and the spots in the whole venue went on. Everybody was there. Whole mcfly, carrie, sam, jazz, gi, geo, izzy, even pierre. Dougie came smiling thwarts me. ''this is all for you.'' I kept on looking in his eyes. ''a special girl requires and special way.''

''thats right, ''pierre jumped in.'' You have always been my best mate, even if we haven't talked for while you still are. I've heard countless tales and stories about your perfect guy, you described him into detail. So detailed that I could draw him.'' he got out a piece of paper.'' I told you that I would show it to you when the time was there and well I am now.'' He opened the drawing he made and kept on teasing me trough whole my life. He held it next to dougie ''you know what he looks nothing like it. And I don't mind because you know what, this guy right here is so much better that the things you told me. so I say yes.'' My Look went from the piece of paper to dougie to end up with carrie who was walking to me.

''deli, my dear. One of the first things we talked about was boys and you know the piece ofart that pierre made was still accurate to what you told me, and in my opinion you did yourself less. I say yes.'' I wanted to ask where was all this about but was kind of paralysed partly with that tom was still holding me.

''deli, you are the first girl friend from my annoying brother that I like for real. Mainly because you take my part but thats irrelevant. You make him truly happy and thats all I need to know so, I say yes.'' Sam jumped in on what jazz was saying and said ''thats true you make my son happy, when times were hard both for you and him you didn't leave. And thats all I need to know so my answer is yes.'' Before I could ever react on what was happening tom started.

''I have never seen doug falling for a girl that fast I am serious. Its like you have some magic around you. Everybody has liked you from the instance you walked in here. I think I speak for whole mcfly when I say that you are one of the best things that has happened to us but specially dougie, so our answer is yes.''

''dougie whats happening?'' I asked still not knowing whats has come over me. ''he got on his knees and said.'' Because I can't ask your father nor your mother I asked all the people that are dear to you. I asked them for your hand now all that is left for me to do is ask you. Deli, my dear. Will you make me the happiest man in the world, will you make me your man?'' I didn't know what to do tears were falling from my eyes. ''yes, yes.'' It was the only thing I managed to get out at that time. ''yes I do.'' I got on my knees and kissed him. ''I can't believe you did this.'' I whispered in his ear. ''she said yes!'' tom yelled trough out the microphone. Everybody was cheering. Dougie got out a box and opened it in front of me. it was empty. ''shit where did it stay?'' he said looking around. ''chill you gave it to me remember.'' Jazz said running to us. ''you are an angel.'' Dougie said kissing her on her seek. He took the ring from her and glared it onto my finger. Carrie was the first to ran and hug me. ''congrats.'' She was shoved away by a jumping Jazz. ''this is so awesome welcome!'' I smiled and said ''thank you! Seem like you are not getting away from me yet.'' Both tom and danny gave me a group hug. ''thank you.'' I said to them without them even saying something. I know doug would have never thought of it but I don't care this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done to me. ''pierre!'' I said running thwarts him I gave him the biggest hug I had ever give him. ''How could you ever do that to me?'' I asked him. He smiled and said. ''I love you too.'' Sam and gi both hugged me on their turn. ''welcome to the family.'' Sam whispered in my ear. I smiled and looked over to find Dougie in this mess of people. My perfect view on him smiling was interrupted by harry who hugged me and said ''if anyone were to take way my bitch I'm happy it is you.'' I smiled and thanked him. I found my way to Dougie and hugged him as close as I could. ''thank you.'' I whispered in his ear. He pulled me away from him and said ''do you think this was it?'' I eyes were wide open and I said ''yeah kind of.'' He smiled and said. ''let the concert begin.'' Tom, mark and travis smiled and said ''first of all congrats and lets rock now.'' Every found his way to the seats and enjoyed the show. Our own blink 182 show. Dougie placed his arm around me and I placed my head on his shoulder. He is truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what to do without him. I'm the luckiest girl in the world.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter thirty three. something blue.**

**Deli pov.**

My hands were searching for Dougies body but I was nowhere to be found. Because of that I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. ''dougie?'' I yelled trough out the house. ''I'm down here.'' He replied from I think the kitchen. I quickly put on my clothes and went down stairs. ''you weren't suppose to come down this fast!'' he said hearing me on the stairs. ''why?'' I asked turning around the corner and saw a beautiful Dougie in suit next to a nicely decked table. I jumped into Dougie arms and kissed him good morning. ''were is danny?'' ''he's still a sleep.'' He replied. ''so we need to be very still.'' I nodded. At the same time he started crying. ''shouldn't have said that.'' Dougie said when I turned around to check on him. ''mum.'' He said. He has been talking for so long now but still every time he says it, it gives me chills. He sat up and made his pick-me-up-grabby-hands. ''he is growing so fast! '' Dougie said standing in the door opening. I turned around ''I know.'' I looked at the wall mirror across the room. Dougie next to me with one hand on me and the other on danny and him in my arms. Picture perfect. ''this is beautiful.'' Dougie said also looking into the mirror. ''I know.'' I looked down and followed dougies tattoos with my eyes. ''is that the time?'' I asked seeing his watch. ''I better get ready for the wedding!'' Dougie opened his arms to hols danny and walked out of the room with giving one more glance at Dougie playing with danny.

''are you ready?'' Dougie asked from down stairs. ''a girl is never ready for the wedding from her best friend!'' he laughed loudly I could even hear danny laughing along. ''I'll be right down.'' I yelled pulling on my heals. Oh its been a while since I've worn these and I remember why, its a good thing its only for the reception tough. ''now I know why you needed that much time'' Dougie said with a smile on his face when he saw me. I smiled and shook my head. ''is danny ready?'' I asked. ''yeah he is in his crib.'' Dougie said. ''what would I do without you?'' ''uhmm I don't know you'd be nowhere.'' He said with a huge grin on his face. ''no I think I'd be up in America married to same rich business man who would only want me for my body.'' I made a hmming sound and continued ''on the other hand that seems nice, I'm leaving tomorrow.'' He laughed sarcastically. ''you could never leave me I'm fabulous.'' He made the justing bieber hair flip and smiled casually. ''yeah that true who else to scare me in the middle of the light because they just feel like it.'' He couldn't hold in his smile and said ''that right. Your life would be so boring.'' He placed his arm around my shoulder and said ''now make me a sandwich.'' I grabbed his and pulled it off of my shoulder. '' yeah you can make that yourself, be the new man.'' I walked on to dannys room, turned around and winked at him with a smile on my face. ''you are very mean.'' ''I know.'' I yelled smiling. ''okay danny are ready?'' I asked when I saw that he was looking at me.

**Carrie pov.**

''are you nervous?'' I turned around ''mum I'm getting married, yeah I'm kind of nervous.'' She smiled and said. ''don't be it'll all be great.'' Deli continued. ''yes you have everything. Remember, something old something new something borrowed and- '' ''something blue.'' I smiled and looked in the mirror. Deli placed the little tiara on my head and kept her hands on my shoulders ''you look so pretty.'' I smiled and looked down. ''I guess its time to put on my shoes and wait anxiously at the door.'' My mum handed me my heels who were all with a golden border. ''yeah its time.'' Deli said with a smile on her face. ''thanks that you wanted to be my best made.'' '' are you kidding me? I'm not going to leave my best friend to marry without being by her side. Even if you didn't want me to be I'd still be it.'' I laughed and said. ''you're the best.'' She made an i-know face. We both laughed. I love it that she does that to me. she never gives me time to feel bad nor to over think things. ''soon its you.'' I said. ''huh?'' she had no idea where I was talking about. ''soon its you wearing the white dress and standing here anxiously.'' ''it'll take some time were waiting until danny in older.'' ''don't hope for them to grow up! They grow up way to fast.'' Mum said placing her hand on my shoulder. ''I've noticed.'' Deli replied with danny on her mind. Dad entered the room, I took a deep breath and got up from my chair. I twitched a bit because of the high heels. My dad grabbed my arm and leaded me to the door of the church. Deli, gi, izzy and Elisabeth were in front of me. the door opened and Elisabeth entered to lay out the rose leaves. After her gi and izzy walked on followed by deli who turned around for one last time. I closed my eyes and took one step forward. This was it. I'm getting married to the love of my live.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter thirty four rice and flower leaves. **

**Danny pov.**

I took one last breath when the doors opened. First it was the amazing little Elisabeth. I turned my head to joan who was right next to my mum. I could see the proudnes her eyes both my mum as joan. I turned back the entrance and saw a beautiful gi and a fabulous izzy. My heart is racing and I see her dad coming around the corner. I closed my eyes and took one last breath. Here I go. I opened and see the most beautiful sight I could ever see. Carrie in a long beautiful with Cinderella dress. Just showing not too much of anything. She walked gracious thwarts me. my heart is bouncing out of my chest. As I walked down the stairs to take her hand from her fathers. ''take care of her.'' He whispered in my ear. I could see the tears coming in his eyes. I smiled and tuned around to escort her back up the stairs. the music stopped and the priest started talking. ''we're here today to help join these two people in marriage.'' He said on the good old boring tone that every priest has. I made a quarter turn to carrie and saw she was crying. I smiled at her but was getting emotional myself. ''and now its time to take your vows.'' The priest made a gesture to me. tom g eve the ring. And I started talking hoping I didn't mess up.'' I, Danny Alan David Jones take you, Carrie Hope Fletcher , to be my beloved wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'' Carrie gave me her and I put the ring around her finger. The priest made the same gesture to carrie and she started. '' My darling Danny Alan David Jones, as Juliet said to Romeo, 'My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have for both are infinite.'

I love you so much, and it is you whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. With every beat of my heart and with every breath of my being, I promise to love you for the rest of my life, to care for you and provide you with support for when you need it. I vow to share your laughter and your tears, your hopes and your fears, to hold you and to comfort you, and most of all to stand by you through all the challenges that life will bring us. There for I Carrie Hope Fletcher take thee Danny Alan David Jones to my beloved husband.'' Tears were falling from both of our eyes. She put the ring around my finger and the pries said. ''you may now kiss the bride.'' I took one last deep breath a step closer and kissed her. I saw some camera fleches tough my closed eyelids. When we stopped kissing both me and Carrie kept looking in each other's eyes.

Gi and tom walked of followed by deli and Dougie and last izzy with harry holding hands with Elisabeth. We smiled at each other and walked of the stairs as most people were already outside. We stopped again and kissed for real this time. We walked out of the doors outside and everybody was cheering and throwing rice and rose leaves. we smiled ran through it. Tom opened the car door for carrie and myself. He and Gi got in frond and yelled ''we'll see you at the party.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter thirty five. wedding party. **

**Carrie pov.**

I took one last look at my ring and smiled. I am really married. It feels so weird and unreal. ''can I have this dance?" my father asked. I smiled and gave him my hand. The music started playing and I found one of my father's hidden secrets. He could really dance. I could remember my dad asking me to dance in the living room. He pulled me onto his feet and we could dance for hours like that. It brought a smile back on my face. I placed my head on his shoulder hoping this feeling would never end. For once I didn't care on who was looking and who not. On what they were thinking. It was just me and my dad like in the old days. I felt my dad's shoulder go down and lifted my head. It was danny tapping on my father's shoulder asking for my hand for the last time. I smiled and gave him my hand. ''she is growing up way to fast.'' I heard my dad moaning when he turned around to ask my mum for her hand. Fast enough tom and gi were on the dance floor too. I looked around and saw that almost was on the dance floor right now. i looked up to look in dannys beautiful blue eyes. He looked down and kissed my forehead. ''could I have this dance for one last time'' tom asked smiling. Danny smiled and stepped back. Gi turned around to go back to the table ''what do you think? That I didn't want to dance with you now that tom isn't watching?'' danny said following gi. She turned around and smiled ''okay you get one.'' gi took dannys hand and followed him back on the dance floor. ''keep your hands to yourself okay?'' tom asked when we made a turn almost bouncing against them. ''as long as you do the same. Mate'' tom looked discussed ''she. Is. My. Sister.'' He said with clear cuts. ''aww'' I yelled when tom stepped on my toes. ''sorry.'' He replied with an sarcastic look on his face. ''now you know what I have to go through.'' gi smiled at me. ''yeah take her side!'' tom moaned. ''I am.'' Gi said to rub it in even more. I hope I can be like that together with danny. Where we can just teas each other with love. ''yeah yeah thats enough I want my wife back.'' Hearing danny say that gave me butterflies in stomach. I smiled as just on the time he took my hand the music changed to dance. ''carrie!'' I turned around recognising the sound of her voice it was Shannon. Her arms were cheerfully warming me around my neck. ''shannon I thought you were stuck in America with the others.'' She smiled. ''did you really think that I would leave you just like this at your own wedding?'' she looked over my shoulder.'' Hi danny!'' danny smiled ''nice to see you again!'' he and Shannon had been friends for a while now. And I still think that they dated for a while but I don't care, I trust both of them so, everything should be alright. ''I'm not alone here.'' She pointed to door where the other girls were standing. alys was the first one a saw, how could you miss her she was wearing a bright pink dress with killer heals next to her was Danielle. She was wearing a simple white dress perfect for a wedding. And last but not least helen. ''I've missed you guys!'' I said running thwarts them. They have been in America for the last four years. ''alys, Danielle, Helen!'' dougie said running to them. He hugged them and lifted them in the air like he always did. Dougie swapped his arm around me and said "Oh yeah you know my girl don't you?'' they smiled and shook their heads. ''I've missed you guys so much!'' I yelled out like a last cry. They all came and gave me a group hug. ''we forgot to say congratulations!'' Danielle yelled right in my right ear. I smiled and thanked her. ''ahh the ladies are back!'' danny yelled coming from behind me. ''hallow danny!'' alys said. She greeted him on her shy self. It had always seem like she was intimated by the guys. Even if she had been there since they were playing the pub behind the corner. Thats what I loved about her she is always so humble while Danielle and Helen were always right up in your face. You had to like or hate them. Lucky I loved them. ''now back to me girls!'' Dougie said to catch their attention. I don't know what it is with Dougie and my best friends. I mean he is even engaged with one of them. ''you look kind of tiered.'' Danielle said standing right next to him. ''well danny has a hand in that.'' He replied knowing it was true. the all looked at my danny. ''no, not that danny, junior danny, my son. Didn't you guys know?'' ''wait what?'' Helen said surprised. ''yeah so you guys don't know that I'm engaged either?'' the shook their head even more surprised. ''to who? Don't say its Frankie!'' alys asked. ''no, to my friend, deli. She is over there.'' Said as I pointed to the dance floor where she was dancing with Elisabeth. ''she is lovely!'' Danielle screamed out. Alys on the other hand seemed kind of sad. As far I have know she has liked Dougie since she got to know him. ''hallow.'' Deli joined in on the conversation. Dougie held her hand and kissed her on her seek. ''this is deli.'' Dougie introduced her. ''hallow deli!'' Helen said. ''I'm Helen this is Danielle and this is alys.'' Deli smiled and said ''hallow I'm deli!'' they all greeted her. ''I have a feeling that they are going to be just fine'' I said to danny turning around. ''wanna dance?'' he smiled and gave me the if-it-must-face. He followed me and just on the time our feet touched the dance floor, the music changed into a perfect slow music. ''so it seems like you still get that dance you wanted.'' I said smiling at him ''it does seem like it doesn't it?'' he took my hand and leaded me like a gentle man. Seems like I found yet another talent of him. He can really dance.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter thirty six I'll write you a sonnet. **

**Danny pov**

I looked over to all the people and took my guitar. ''Ladies and gentle man. For this night the groom has one last gift to you all but especially his beloved wife carrie.'' Harry announced. The spotlight shined on carie and on the spot where I was supposed to sit. I walked on stage, it had never been so still when I did. ''well I'm married who'd think I would be. So for this night I wrote a special song for the love of my live that I'm happy to call my wife right now.'' I looked right in her eyes and hoped I wouldn't fuck up. ''okay here we go. 1. 2. 3. 4.'' I started playing. I could only hope she would like it. I started writing this song ever since we were first dating. I always has a feeling this would turn out like it. But who would have thought it would be like this. As I started playing the first notes thousands of memories start coming in my mind. Our child hood together. Our first date, our first kiss. They made me smile but so emotional. ''I'll write you a sonnet.'' Tom fell in when he heard my voice was going down under to the pressure of my emotions. Both Dougie and harry started playing as well. I looked at them and thanked them with my eyes. I glanced down to where carrie was standing and saw that she was crying. I smiled at her and got of stage. As I walked to her I forgot the words I was singing. The only thing I could think of was her. ''I know I fucked up but you know that I love you.'' I whispered in her ear as I let my guitar slip out of my hands. I think it was deli who took it from my hands. Carrie held her hands in my neck and pulled me closer to her. ''I love you too.'' This was the first time she said it like that. I closed my eyes as I kissed her. In the meantime tom, Dougie and harry stopped playing. I could feel everybody staring at us. When we stopped tom walked to us. ''I hate to break this but you need to leave your plane is leaving in 2 hours.'' Carrie looked surprised. ''plane? What plane where?'' I smiled at her. ''don't worry I packed your bags.'' She didn't know where we were going it had been a secret between me and tom for ages. Who best to ask where she wanted to go better than the guys she admires the most? ''but? But?'' she said following me and tom. '' think deep you know where you guys are going.'' Tom said. He told me that she was talking about that place ever since she was just a little girl. ''I don't know!'' she said frustrated. i placed my arm around her and said ''well it seems like you have to wait just a little longer than. ''dear family and friends.'' I said and took a deep breath. ''me and carrie are leaving right now. But you can stay and party further. Its not that you need us anyway but back to the point. Thank you for being here and shearing this beautiful day with us. Goodbye for now and see you when we get back.'' I said ''do you want to say something my love?'' I asked carrie as I saw that she was standing kind of shy. '' I want to give several thank you's, if you all allow me. first obviously to my mother and father for just everything than my brother tom. I know by fact that owe him loads. He I really a brother like you see in movies. Than the girl who without I wouldn't be standing here, she was the girl that gave me the strength I need these past years. Without her I wouldn't have told tom as soon as I didn't so thank you deli. Now I want to thank ayls Helen shanon and Danielle, those girl travelled all the way from America just to be here with me. and last but not least everybody who came, thank you for wanting to be a part of this beautiful day, thank you all.'' She said, her eyes were tearing up. I hugged her and gave her a kiss on her fore head. ''we need to go.'' I whispered in her ear. She nodded but ran over to deli who was standing with Shannon and her friends. ''get use to it, she is a hugger.'' Tom said putting his hand on my shoulder. I sighted. ''why don't we go the car.'' Tom said when carrie turned back to us. I nodded and followed tom to the car. What a way to end this beautiful day.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter thirty seven. 3 weeks**

**Deli pov.**

''I can't believe he took her to Disney world for their honeymoon.'' I said as I was packing juniors stuff. ''what doesn't it seem like a good place to go?'' Dougie asked turning around almost knocking down a vase. ''are you kidding me? its perfect!'' he laughed loudly. ''is danny ready?'' he asked turning back and knocking down the vase. ''shit!'' I smiled. ''if you pack the rest I'll clean that up.'' He nodded and stepped carefully throughout the class pieces. I sighed as I saw he mess from up close but started cleaning it. ''are you ready.'' I nodded. ''yeah I just need to do this in the litter bin.'' I turned around and walked to it. ''thank you.'' Doug yelled from behind me. ''no problem, but next time you're going to get down on your knees.'' he started laughing ''oh god not when danny is near.'' I rolled my eyes. ''you are such a baby.'' He placed his arm around me and smiled ''you love me for it.'' ''oh really the only thing that keeps me here is danny really.'' He looked sarcastically and raised an eye brow. ''yeah yeah go and live with your rich American guy.'' I laughed. ''maybe I will, come danny we are going.'' I took dannys hand and walked him to the door. ''noo! Don't go, don't leave me alone!'' Dougie rand out on his knees crawling over the floor. ''get up you baby, you have a tour.'' He laughed and ran thwarts me. he took danny on his arm and kissed me on my seek. ''poor danny, hes just back and already need to go on a tour? Must be hard.'' I said. ''are you kidding me? getting paid to go onstage for a big crowd and act like a child hard? Its the best job in the world!'' ''in that case I might think and pick up my bass again.'' He raised an eyebrow. ''no, you just stick to be my lovely fiancée.'' I laughed sarcastically.

''hey dan, my man!'' tom said when junior was running to him. ''oh god or you're getting to heavy or I am getting to old to do this.'' He said picking him up. ''its the second one.'' Harry said with a charming smile on his face. ''fuck you!'' ''no cursing when danny is here!'' gi said smiling. ''sorry mum.'' He turned to junior ''fuck is a bad word.'' We all started laughing. ''fuck I said it again!'' ''just shut up tom.'' Harry said still having that charming smile. ''where stays danny?'' Dougie asked looking around. ''I don't know mate he is never that late?'' tom replied putting junior back on his feet. ''he is probably still sleeping, I'm going to cal him.'' Harry said turning around and getting out his phone. ''no need I'm here!'' danny yelled running to us. ''hay, junior. And others.'' He said a bit out of breath and petting juniors head. ''okay are we ready to go?'' harry asked. ''yeah man its obviously that izzy isn't here.'' Tom said turning to gi and kissing her. Harry sighed as Dougie turned to me and danny to carrie. ''you are running late mate, you better propose soon.'' Tom said smiling at him. ''tom is in a bully mood wish my luck.'' Doug whispered in my ear. I smiled and said ''good luck big man.'' He gave me one last kiss ''take care of my girl okay mate.'' He said to junior. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know that he wasn't going to see his father for 3 weeks. Dougie hugged him and gave him a kiss on his fore head. As he walked away with the other guys he turned around and waived us good bye. ''does it stay hard?'' I asked gi. ''uhmm yeah it does, but I helps me that I know that they are having fun out there. And basically the next time you are going to see them again is when the look like crap and are aching all over their body but still they'll come running to you like they haven't seen you in years.'' She said as we turned around and left the airport. ''are we going for a drink?'' carrie asked. Gi and I looked at each other and nodded ''yea why not.'' we all got in our cars and drove to the local pub. ''oh it feels good to be here again.'' Gi said. ''why?'' I asked her. ''this is place where tom and I went on our first date. He was such a cheesy boy back then.'' ''tell me about it.'' Carrie fell in. ''why what did he do.'' gi and carrie started laughing. ''well let us tell you a bit about tom. He asked me out with a little note saying '_would you like to go on a date with me? its okay if you don't want to. I wouldn't want to go on a date with me either._' And on the same paper he asked me if he could kiss me.'' I laughed. ''thats so adorable!'' you could see that gi her seeks were getting red. ''well he still has the note in his wallet.'' She continued. I took a sip from my drink and asked ''well how about the other 3 how were they being young?'' carrie made a hmm sound and said ''well danny is still the same, harry is a little more grown up but not much and Dougie, well Dougie I think he is growing younger instead of older.'' I raised my eyebrow. ''so yeah their not growing up at all?'' both of them shook their head. ''not even close, but you've got to love them for it. '' I smiled. ''yeah thats true!'' ''and you how where you being little?'' carrie asked me. ''me, uhm shy?'' I said not knowing what to answer. ''you shy? I don't believe it.'' Carrie said determent. ''you better believe it, I use to be a lonesome.'' Gi shook her head ''I don't believe it either, you are the loudest from all of us. ''I smiled ''now I am, yes.'' ''well what happened?'' carrie asked. ''I don't know, I got more confident I think. And you know moving everywhere makes you care less about everything.'' ''explains allot.'' Carrie said sarcastically. I laughed ''yes it does.'' I said as I took another sip of my drink. And smiled at them


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter thirty eight. Stuck.**

**Tom pov.**

''now tell me whats really wrong?'' I asked when Dougie and danny were gone. ''I don't know mate I'm just not feeling myself lately.'' I raised an eyebrow. ''okay its izzy.'' He fell out. ''tell me.'' he sighed. ''I don't know, she's not acting normal, she is completely out of range. She jealous of fans. And makes a fight out of everything.'' I could tell he was not feeling well under it. ''have you tried talking about it with her?'' I asked. ''yeah, and her argument is that I don't love her.'' I looked down. I had never seen harry like this. Normally he was always the cool one if it came to girls. ''thats bullshit, but I know that there is something else.'' I said knowing that he never tells the complete truth from the first time. ''I hate it that you know so good'' he pressed his jaws together and said ''I think she's cheating on me.'' I almost spit out my drink. ''what. What makes you think that?'' ''I don't know, I think its because she's acting so weird and secretive lately. I mean she use to let her cell phone lay everywhere and now she has it in her ands all the time. And I can't even look at it without getting a 'what are you doing with my phone.' And it use to be. 'would you look who it is?' its all too odd.'' Dougie came running in. I looked at harry to let him know that I wasn't saying anything. ''guys you have to help, danny is stuck.'' Me and harry both looked weir on the tone that Dougie said it. ''where?'' I asked. ''he locked himself in the bathroom.'' Me and harry both fell out in laughter. ''and how are we suppose to help?'' harry asked. ''I don't know but we can't let him sit there.'' Dougie said when he finally had a change throughout his laughing. ''and how is he stuck?'' I asked. ''well the turning thing from the lock broke off. And there is nothing to hold and turn anymore.'' Me and harry both followed Dougie to the bathroom. ''where is the owner of the building?'' harry asked a security guy on our way. ''why?'' ''we have a little problem on the toilet.'' I replied. The guy couldn't hold in his laugh good ''I'll call the owner.'' He said. We nodded. Harry stayed with the guy and I followed Dougie to danny. ''danny mate are you alright?'' I asked. ''yeah yeah go and laugh.'' He replied on a annoyed tone. ''the owner is coming.'' Harry said walking in. ''why does this has to happen to me?'' he asked. Dougie was biting his lip not to laugh. ''whats wrong?'' a young woman asked walking in. ''are you the owner?'' I asked in unbelief. She nodded. ''well he is stuck, the door won't open.'' Harry said pointing to the door danny was in. ''yeah thats pretty much it.'' Danny yelled. ''the woman looked at the door and said. ''seems that you are going to be stuck here for a while.'' She smiled at us. ''what?'' danny screamed. ''chill, the concierge well come any minute. I just hope that you will be out before the fans come in.'' ''at what time do they get in?'' I asked. ''at 4 I think.'' She replied looking at her watch. ''so we have a whole 10 minutes?'' harry asked looking at his. ''yes thats where it comes to.'' She replied. ''great.'' Danny said sarcastically. ''okay whats wrong?'' an old guy with grey hair asked. ''the door again.'' She pointed to and the guy sighed. ''not again, well at least I know what to do.'' he walked to the door and opened his tool box. ''little boy do you have your pants on?'' he asked knocking on the door. ''what? Yeah.'' Danny said confused. ''okay I'm going to get the door out just go to the wall and stay there.'' He said getting out a screwdriver. ''its time you three better get back to our dressing rooms. ''what don't leave me alone!'' danny said panicking. ''okay big boy I'll stay. Harry said. Me and Dougie looked at each other and pulled up our shoulders. ''thats so typical danny.'' I said when we turned around the corner of our dressing room. ''yeah it is, but what was with harry and you when I walked in?'' he asked. ''nothing.'' I replied hoping that he didn't ask me again. ''were here.'' Danny said walking in. '''why does this kind of stuff only happens to you?'' I asked. ''I don't know but I'll think twice before I close a door again.'' We all laughed. You've got to love tour moments like this. ''be happy David comes tomorrow.'' Harry said. ''otherwise we'd have some really nice videos.'' ''yeah yeah laugh, wait till it happens to you.'' Danny said obviously not liking the joke. ''guy you are on in 5 minutes.'' Fletcher came and tell us. We nodded and gathered our stuff. ''for a kick ass show!'' Dougie yelled holding up a glass of beer. ''to a kiss ass show.'' Harry replied holding up his beer next to dougies. ''guys!'' Fletcher yelled. ''sorry.'' We ran behind him to the stage. ''they'll come if you yell on your hardest! 1 , 2, 3, now!'' the entertainer said. Fletcher gave me a pet on my back before I got on stage. The crowd was awesome. As always.


	39. Chapter 39

To the person asking if you could chose who harry falls in love with, yes. I was already planning on doing this.

You can chose between: Helen (chapter 35),

joan ( chapter 27, 34),

an old friend named rose. (seen in this chapter),

or a new character where you can put a name on,

or an existing character you ship with harry.

Just review with what you like best.

**Chapter thirty nine. Harry, know that I love you.**

**Harry pov.**

I looked at my hands. ''man this drumming is really starting to screw up my hands.'' ''let me see.'' Danny said almost pulling of my arm. ''aww that looks bad. For a baby. Man up!'' he smiled. I gave him a sarcastic smile back. ''whatever just make sure you don't get stuck in the bathroom again.'' He gave me a mean look and ran up the stairs to follow Dougie. ''let's go out on a drink to celebrate our tour?'' tom asked. ''I'm in.'' Doug and danny said right after. ''come on it'll do you good. '' tom said still enough so that the others couldn't hear it. ''okay than. Let's go!'' I said trying to be cheer full so the other wouldn't suspect anything. ''but first shower.'' I said smelling m T-shirt. ''good idea mate, I smell awful.'' Danny replied smelling his.

''nice dancing.'' Danny said, obviously giving his eyes a treat on the local sluts. ''thats the worst part of getting married, danny no more of that. '' tom replied. ''there is a table free.'' I said pointing to a round table on the other way of the dancing. ''let's take it.'' Doug yelled because he was already on his way there. ''you go, I'm going dancing.'' Danny left for the dance floor and tom followed me. ''why is danny the only one who really enjoys these kind of things?'' doug asked seeing him having the time of his live. ''as long as he's not cheating on my sister I don't care, let's have our own fun.'' Tom replied holding up his beer. '' sheers to that.'' I said not even waiting to hold on my beer I just brought it to my lips. I need it. And deserve it. With all the things izzy is doing to me. its just not fair. What have I done to get this I never cheated on her, and with a fan? I know better than that, sure some are good looking and nice but no. I'm not like that. I know how to treat a lady. But obviously she doesn't know how to treat a man. ''I have to take this.'' I said looking at my phone and realising it was izzy who was calling me. they nodded as I left the table and picking up the phone. ''wait a moment my love I'm going outside.'' She sighed. ''okay.'' ''okay, why are you calling?'' I asked knowing there was something wrong. ''we need to talk.'' She said, she sounded like she had been crying ''now? I mean over the phone?'' it took her a while to answer ''yes, its about us.'' I looked at my feet. ''so I am not the only one who is seeing this isn't working anymore?'' I sighed as I felt tears coming in my eyes. ''no,.. yes. I don't know.'' I looked around and sat down on the floor. ''so is this the end? I mean it can't be. Remember the times we've had.'' She was crying. ''harry don't make this harder than it is.'' She said. ''okay I have one more question. Were you cheating on me?'' I know the answer but I really hoped for another answer. ''harry, know that I love you.'' She hung up the phone. Was this really it? It can't end like this, it just can't. I got up and turned facing the wall. ''why?'' I asked. ''why what?'' I heard someone asking behind me. I turned around and wiped away the tears in my eyes. ''rose?'' I asked seeing her again. ''yes, harry. Its me.'' she hugged me like she use to. ''what are you doing here?'' I asked. ''you are the one coming to America darling.'' She replied. ''right.'' I hugged her again. ''whats wrong?'' she asked knowing there had to be a reason why I was crying. ''we haven't seen each other in 10 years that can wait. So how have you been?'' I asked. ''nice save, I get it if you don't want to talk.'' She smiled at me. '' and I've been great. You?'' ''not bad apart from today.'' She made a hmming sound. ''well you were great on stage today, I have to say that you've improved little drummer.'' I smiled and thanked her. ''well and you hows your career going?'' she looked down. ''loads of thing have changed. I'm not drumming anymore. Heck I don't even play any instrument anymore. I, I work here now.'' She looked at the dancing. Its impossible that rose. The smarted most talented girl works at a dancing. ''not as a..'' I asked remembering there were allot of those. ''no, I work behind filling in the stacks and stuff.'' ''what happened, I mean music was your live you played 4 instruments and still were a straight A student?'' I asked remembering how she'd always rub it in my face. '' live happened, I had to grow up we couldn't all play the pop stars could we?'' she said. ''but I told my American dream now tell me what happened?'' I looked at our feet as we were walking rounds around some Pont across the dancing. ''well my girlfriend cheated on me and just broke up with me trough the phone. How's the rock star live now?'' as I said that all the memories of me and izzy came back in my head. ''thats bad. But remember what you always use to tell me? when their a trick-'' ''- use the stick.'' I continued. ''yeah but.'' ''but its not as easy now is it.'' She said. ''no its not, not after 4 years.'' She hugged me when she saw that I was crying again. ''I've missed you.'' she said. ''it was you who didn't keep contact.'' I replied ''why was that?'' she sighed and looked down. ''you remember charley right? The guy I told you about.'' I held in my breath ''no, tell me its not true.'' she sighed ''yea its true, he did mistreat me, and its because of him that I didn't have any contact with home anymore.'' ''when why didn't you came back?'' I asked. ''it wasn't so easy, you know I still had my parents here back then.'' My phone was ringing. It was doug. ''I'm sorry its my band mate. ''yea what?'' I asked. ''were are you, you've been gone for an hour.'' I was shocked by the time. I guess it flies when you are with your best friend. ''I'm across the dancing.'' I replied. ''what are you doing there? And you sound like you've been crying. Why?'' I sighed by the many questions. ''I'm here with rose and let it go I'll tell you later.'' It was like he was talking to tom. ''yea well we want to go so are you coming?'' I looked at rose. ''yeah okay it's not that I have a choice is it?'' ''not really.'' He replied. What nice of him. ''yeah I'll wait for you at the entrance. '' I said. Right after, he hung up the phone. ''do you need to go?'' she asked. ''yea but you can come with us, if you don't need to work or anything.'' She smiled at me. ''I can't my break is over.'' I looked down at our feet. ''okay but were here for 2 more days, promise I'm going to see you again.'' She nodded. ''pink swear.'' I smiled. She remembered that. I can't believe it. ''well I guess this is goodbye?'' I said when I saw the other guys coming. I hugged her and kissed her on the seek. ''who was that?'' danny asked when she was gone. ''an old friend.'' I looked at the corner she disappeared in. ''an really old friend.''


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter forty.**

**Harry pov.**

''did she.'' tom asked. I nodded. ''yeah but its over.'' He bit his lip. ''with who?'' ''I don't know and I don't care. I'm over her.'' He looked at me. ''no you're not. Its okay to be broker harry you don't need to be strong all the time.'' ''well what am I suppose to do? cry my eyes out? Break stuff? While I knew what was waiting to happen? I'm not like that.'' I know that tom was trying to help but I can't talk about it. I took my phone and left the tour bus hoping that there weren't still fans outside. Lucky there weren't. It was a cold night. I crossed my arms over my chest and held on a taxi driver. ''any place that is good to think.'' I said to him. ''I know where to take you.'' He replied. It was quiet in the car, you could hear the motor running. ''are you from the U.K.?'' he asked to break it. '' yeah. From London.'' I said still looking out of the window. ''where are you taking me?'' I asked. ''the west beach it's always calm there around this hour. I nodded ''okay than.'' He stopped at the quay. ''how much is it?'' I asked getting out my wallet. ''if you sign this nothing.'' I smiled. ''to who?'' if he gave me a free ride the least I could do was make it personal. ''my daughter Keane.'' I looked up. ''how do you spell that?'' he laughed. ''k. E. A. N. E.'' He spelled. ''nice name and thanks again.'' ''no problem.'' I closed the door from the taxi and turned to the beach. He was right it was calm here. There were some guys playing football under a street light. On the other side was a girl playing some chords on a guitar. It gave a nice tune to the sound of the sea. I walked all the way up to the sea and sat down in the sand. I looked at how the moon reflected on the water. I laid on my back to watch the stars. Nights like these always helped me think. I can't believe izzy would be capable to do something like that. What did I do to her? I was always there for her wasn't I? I guess I'll never know. ''I'd slap you but that would be considered animal abuse.'' I got up and looked around, there was only one person that could have that accent. ''bam?'' I asked. I heard laughing. And saw a face coming out of the shadow. ''bam!'' I said walking to him. ''hay mate. What brings you here?'' ''tour.'' I replied. ''you know we missed the dorky twins.'' I said. He gave me the look he use to have whenever I use to call them that. ''rose already said the you were here, god I've missed you.'' We hugged. ''yo bam are you coming?'' a guy asked from where they were playing football. ''wanna play soccer?'' I smiled. ''football.'' He laughed ''yeah yeah whatever makes you sleep at night.'' I laughed and followed him. ''I'll come and watch but I'm playing.'' Bam picked up the ball and ran back to the guys. ''guys meet my friend harry.'' ''hey your that guy my sis is crazy about.'' One of them said. ''could be.'' I replied finding a seat in the bubbly sand. ''are you not playing?'' I shook my head and watched them play. As I was drowning in my thoughts again. It all feels so weird that on the same time izzy breaks up with me I meet rose my formal crush again. I sighed and let myself fall on my back again. I still wasn't out of why she did what she did. Was I not good enough? ''rough day?'' one of them asked when he came and sit next to me offering a beer. ''you have no idea.'' I replied taking the beer and sitting back up again. ''let's drink it away. My day was crap too.'' I nodded and took a huge gulp of the beer. ''whats with you?'' he took one of his beer and looked at me. ''my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend.'' He sighed. ''same here. She cheated on me.'' I replied. I can't believe how bad I am at these kind of conversations. ''anyway who's winning?'' the guy asked. ''I have no idea.'' I replied having a confused look on my face. ''right I'm sean.'' He said sticking out his hand ''harry.'' ''nice to meet you.'' He said with a smile on his face. ''how do you know bam anyway?'' I smiled. ''I use to have a crush on his sister.'' He looked surprised. ''better not be having now. She's jakes girlfriend.'' He pointed to the guy that recognised me. ''yeah nice to know, I'm not getting into trouble with him.'' That guy had even more muscles than I had. He laughed. ''if you're in a band than where are your band mates?'' I sighed. ''I just needed to be on my own for a moment.'' I let myself fall back on my back and placed my arms on my forehead. ''later were going for a drink in the dancing are you coming?'' sean asked. ''nah thanks I think I better get back to the tour bus. The other guys will be worried.'' I got up and walked to bam. ''hay mate I've got to get going. But I'm here for two days, we'll meet up right?'' he smiled. ''yeah obviously. Do you want a ride to the tour bus?'' I smiled. ''if you could?'' he laughed. ''yeah sure. Guys I'm going to bring him away and after we'll go to the dancing, okay,'' they nodded and we turned around. ''so where is your car.'' I asked. He got the keys out of his pocket and let the lights go on. ''no way? Do you ride that? You still got your class.'' I yelled seeing his car from up close. ''yeah man, you know me, so where is you bus.'' I looked up, I didn't know. I didn't even know where we played tonight.'' Wait up I'm going to fletch.'' I said picking up my phone. ''hey fletch where is the tour bus?'' he sighed. ''give me your driver.'' I gave the phone to bam and got in the car. ''okay thats not far we'll be there in no time.'' He hung op and gave me my phone back.

''thanks mate. So see you tomorrow?'' I asked getting out of the car. ''yes you are. We'll have a kick ass day.'' I smiled and turned to the tour bus hoping that the guys wouldn't give me a hard time.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter forty one: not like this. **

**Dougie's pov**

''I don't know where he is.'' I said. ''don't worry he's a big boy, he just needs some time, that's all.'' I sighed. ''but honey were not at home and with harrys sense of direction.'' I heard a door slam. ''harry is back.'' Tom said. ''you see, now don't give him a hard time.'' I smiled. ''okay I'm going to go now, bye my love, and give danny a kiss from me.'' danny came closer with his lips in kissing stand. ''bye.'' She said and hung up the phone. ''danny you are like this close from getting a hit in your face, you know that right?'' he laughed and got back out of my face. As harry walked in he said, ''tom I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that. And I guess you told them?'' I nodded. ''okay than.'' He said going into the fridge to get a beer. ''Anyone else?'' ''no, I'm going to bed.'' Tom said rubbing his eyes. ''amen to that.'' Danny followed tom as they went to the front of the bus, ''so its just you and me?'' I said catching the beer harry threw at me. ''yeah its you and be butty.'' I looked at him. ''not butty again?'' he smiled. ''ow yes he is back, now give me a hug.'' I gave him a fake, dramatic ''no!'' he laughed and jumped on me. ''is that why we didn't do this anymore?'' I asked hoping he wouldn't get mad like he did with tom. ''he rolled off of me. ''yeah.'' He looked down. ''she had been the reason for allot of things butty. Things you wouldn't understand.'' He reached with his hand in his pocket. ''I asked her to marry me and you know what she said? 'no, I'm not sure if you love me enough.''' He got up from the ground, sat on the chair where tom was sitting in and gave me the ring. ''I don't love her enough? I'm not the one that fucking cheated am i?'' I sat up and said ''calm down harry, getting mad about it has no point.'' He sighed and swallowed a whole can of beer at once. ''and drinking isn't the solution either.'' I said taking the can out of his hands. ''you did the same thing with Frankie.'' He snapped at me. ''and where brought me that? Rehab was good but not heaven. Don't get there.'' My arm hair was standing straight up with the memory of it. I give in it wasn't as bad as I thought but it sure as hell wasn't heaven. ''you're right whats wrong with me? I never go to alcohol.'' I looked at him and smiled. ''we are going to get out of this, together.'' He lifted his head said ''thanks mate.'' And smiled. ''and they lived haply aver after, now shut the fuck up. Some people are trying to sleep okay. '' danny yelled from his cabinet. Both me and harry fall out in laughter. ''I don't know about you but I'm going to bed.'' Harry said yawing. I nodded. ''yea I'm coming to.''

**Izzy pov.**

''I never meant to tell him like that.'' I said crying to Chantal. ''I know.'' thats what I loved about her, no matter how hard you were crying she was always calm. ''but I hate it that I couldn't tell him the truth.'' She lifted my head with her hand. ''than tell him. It should hurt less.'' I nodded and got out my cell phone. ''but its 3 am where he is. I can't call him now.'' She wiped away the tears in my eyes. ''you just broke up with him over the phone I don't think he's sleeping.'' I nodded and walked out of the room. ''harry –'' ''whats it this time? Are you telling me that you cheated on me with my brother?'' he fell out on me, on the way he talked you could hear that he had been drinking, allot. ''no, I wanted to tell you the truth. I didn't cheat on you with a guy.'' I hoped for a response. ''so, you cheated on me with a girl? Yeah that really brightens everything up, really. Its such a blessing that my girlfriend is a lesbian.'' I sighed and wiped away the tears. ''I'm sorry okay. Its just who I am.'' I could hear him hitting something with his fist. ''yeah, now I know. what do you expect? That I forgive you?'' ''no, I thought it would just be fair to you. But I guess there is no talking to you when you are wasted is there?'' I hung up before he could say anything else. I know I was wrong and that I just should have told him and I hate myself for it. ''what did he say?'' Chantal asked opening the door. I looked down, ''nothing productive, he was drunk as hell.'' She looked the other way. ''I don't blame him, I'm sorry, but its the truth.'' I closed my eyes. ''I know, i've been everything I promised him I wouldn't be.'' I got up and walked to the door. ''I'm sorry, I, I need to be alone for a second. I wiped away my tears and looked in the mirror. The scars on my wrists. I promised myself not to do this anymore. Not ever, this is what makes this even more painful. As I sat sown next to the sink my eyes were getting heavy. And drifted away in a crying sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter forty two: BP**

**Gi pov.**

I grabbed the counter as I was feeling a bit woozy. ''gi where are you the film is about to start?'' carry yelled from the living room, ''coming!'' I yelled, grabbed the popcorn and walked to them. ''awesome!'' deli said when she was the popcorn. I sat down between them, ''an awesome night out, no husbands, no kids.'' I said turning to deli. She smiled. ''we've got to do this more often.'' Both me and carrie nodded. ''even when they're not on tour. Like every Sunday?'' This time me and deli nodded. ''poor harry though.'' I said. ''yea I never saw izzy do that, not even close.'' Carry fell in. ''must be horrible to continue the tour after this.'' Deli said taking a bit of the popcorn. ''its only for 3 weeks, he'll survive.'' Carrie replied. ''talking about 3 weeks what do you want for your birthday.'' I said to deli. ''I don't know, nothing really.'' Carrie smiled at her and said. ''let me guess, Dougie being here?'' ''yeah, but thats impossible, he has a show then.'' I looked at carrie and smiled. We were thinking the same thing. ''now shh, the movie is busy.'' I smiled at deli. ''three grown up woman watching the lion king.'' We all started to laugh. ''yeah were so cool.'' Carrie yelled.

**Dougie pov**

I woke up and looked at my watch. Holy shit 2? Already. I got up and bummed my head against toms bed. ''good morning sleeping beauty.'' Tom said looking around the corner. ''urg my head.'' I said holding my hand against the bump. ''if you didn't have a hung over I'm sure you have one now.'' Danny said laughing. ''shut up.'' I yelled. I got out of the bed. ''there is coffee.'' Tom said pointing to the table. ''thanks mate.'' I rubbed my eyes. ''I hate mornings.'' Tom looked at his watch. ''afternoons.'' He corrected. I looked at him. ''where is harry anyway.'' ''he's away with a friend.'' I smiled ''seems like he had some fun yesterday after all. But what was that around 3?'' tom sat down on the chair next to me. ''I don't know I heard a big bang and then it was quiet. I don't know what happened.'' I looked at danny who was trying to say ''izzy cheated on him with a girl.'' I was just drinking in the time he said that. I almost spit it out. ''what?'' I yelled when I finally swallowed it. ''no!'' tom said in unbelief. ''its true he said and I quote 'so, you cheated on me with a girl? Yeah that really brightens everything up, really. Its such a blessing that my girlfriend is a lesbian.''' I was chocked. ''how, but, what?'' I didn't know how to react. I mean I never saw that in izzy. ''harry gone having fun how about us, what are we doing today? Or whats left of it.'' Tom asked. ''I don't know, whats there to do here?'' tom pulled up his shoulders. ''how about Disney world?'' danny asked. tom started laughing. ''thats in a different state and I even think its in a different time zone.'' Danny raised his eyebrow. ''really?'' tom and I laughed. ''yea man.'' He sighed and turned around. ''so where are we going?'' tom pulled up his shoulders. ''how about the beach.'' He asked. ''fine by me, finally some time to get a tan.'' Tom started laughing. ''maybe you should stop hanging out with deli so much. You sound like a girl.'' I rolled my eyes. ''you've never been a guy so I racoon you shut up.'' He gave me a sarcastic look like he wanted to say something but didn't. ''well I'm going to disappoint you, I'm going to call her now. I promised her.'' I turned around to take my phone. ''dougie you scared the fuck out of us.'' She said like she had been really scared. ''how come its just a phone call.'' She started laughing with something that carrie said. ''thats just the problem, we were watching one missed call.'' I smiled to myself. ''anyway, hows it going.'' I asked. ''fine with us and you? And harry.'' I sighed. ''I'm good and harry, I don't really know he was gone before I was awake. Seems like he made some friends on the beach. But I need to go tom is waiting. We're going to the beach.'' I said. ''okay have fun, I love you.'' I smiled, it still felt do good having her say that. ''I love you too.'' I hung up the phone and walked to my closet to take my swimming trunks and sunglasses. ''so are we going to be laying in the beach all day?'' danny asked. I looked at tom and said. ''yeah that was our plan.'' danny sighed. ''at least we're going to the BP right?'' ''the what?'' tom asked. ''I don't know I read it yesterday at the back of the toilet door. It was tonight, some sort of free festival with local bands.'' ''alright thats where we're going. '' I said throwing my arm around dannys neck dancing around. Of course he joined me.

''to the BP thing.'' The taxi driver smiled. ''yeah I know where it is.'' Everybody was quiet for the first part of the drive until the driver asked. ''is it possible that I drive your band mate yesterday?'' we all looked at each other. ''could be.'' Tom replied. ''yeah yeah you are Mc something right?'' we all smiled ''McFLY yes.'' Danny said. ''my daughter is a fan.'' Our faces were stunned. ''really whats her name?'' I asked. ''Keane. She is playing there at the BP.'' ''awesome.'' I said. He nodded. When he stopped tom asked, ''how much?'' the guys smiled, ''I'm going to say the same as I did to the other guy, if you sign this its free. I looked at tom and smiled. ''fine by us.'' Danny said taking the pen and signing the paper where harry's autograph was already on. After danny, tom took the pen and thin it was my turn. ''okay thank you.'' Tom said closing the door.'' No problem.'' We looked around. ''this looks chill.'' I said walking on the sand. ''yeah it does.'' Danny sprinted to the sea and pulled me with him. ''fuck you!'' I yelled when he tried to push me underwater. ''you could have waited till I had my swimming trunks on couldn't you?'' I asked annoyed. But he and tom were just standing there laughing at me. ''dicks.'' I yelled flipping my middle finger. ''oh but you don't need to laugh tom, its your turn. Come and help danny.'' We grabbed tom. I had his legs and danny his head. ''no!'' he yelled ''you can laugh with me? I can laugh with you.'' When we were deep enough we dropped him into the water. ''thanks, I needed that.'' He said spitting out some sea.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter forty three. Pains.**

**Dougie pov**

''now we've all been wet lets get going.'' Tom said still annoyed that we carried him in the sea. ''yeah sure, that band sounds kick ass.'' I said they nodded. I shook my hair like a dog to get the worst water out of it. ''shit isn't that helen, and Danielle?'' danny shouted pointing to the stage. You had to look closely but yes it was them. ''yeah they are!'' tom said. ''let go and find them.'' I said walking to the stage. Helen waived at us and made a sign that we should come back stage. When the show was over the came back stage. ''its okay, they're with us.'' She said to the bodyguard who was holding us back. ''what are you doing here?'' Danielle asked. ''were here on tour and had a day off.'' A tall girl with brown hair came and stand with us. ''elle, this is ¾ of mcfly. That is tom, Dougie and danny.'' Hellen said. ''hi elle.'' Tom said, I gave her and nod and danny smiled at her. ''hi guys.'' She said on a extremely American accent. ''I didn't know you guys still played?'' I asked. ''just here and there a show.'' Danielle fell in. ''awesome.'' I moved over to elle who seemed a bit shy. ''your base riffs were really good.'' She smiled at me. ''thanks, you must be the bassist?'' she asked. ''yeah I am.'' She smiled. ''can I have an autograph?'' a little girl asked. I turned around and nodded. ''not you, her.'' She pointed to elle. Elle had to laugh, when the little girl was gone I said. ''aww that hurts.'' ''yeah thats good for your ego.'' Danny said laughing his arse of. ''yeah yeah.'' I said. ''what are you guys doing here.'' Harry asked obviously a bid drunk. ''just hanging out.'' Tom said leaning on dannys shoulder. ''right, this is my friend bam and rose.'' He said pointing to a twin. ''hi guys.'' The girl said. She had long brown curly hair and blue eyes, while the boy had blond hair and brown eyes. ''sorry I'm so late.'' Alys said running to us. ''did I miss it?'' elle and Helen nodded. ''that sucks. Oh hi guys what are you doing here?'' she said when she saw us. ''tour.'' We replied. I looked at harry he was way too drunk. ''harry can we talk?'' I asked. He nodded and followed me. ''you said that you weren't drinking anymore.'' He sighed. ''what are you? My mother? Shut up. Maybe if you'd drink a little more you wouldn't be such a pain in my ass.'' he turned around and walked back to rose and bam. He wasn't harry anymore. I wonder what had gotten into him. I want the old harry back, he would never say something like that.

**Gi pov.**

''I'm going to the bathroom, I'm not feeling too well. '' I said to carrie, she nodded and kept on reading. I looked at the stairs, it felt like they were all un steady and double. I tried holding the handrail as tight as possible but it wasn't working. Carrie came to watch when he heard me take some missteps. ''are you alright?'' she asked. I shook my head or at least tried to. ''this isn't normal.'' She said holding my back when I was almost falling. ''we've got to take you to the doctor.'' She said grabbing arm to help me back down again. ''no, no if I lay down I'll be fine again.'' I said trying to convince her. ''gi, no. Are going to the hospital.'' She practically carried me to the car and drove as fast as possible. I held my belly since that was where the pains were coming form. ''what is it that you feel?'' she asked. ''my stomach hurts and I'm feeling kind of dizzy.'' I tried to say. We arrived at the hospital. ''so miss. whats wrong?'' a nurse asked me. ''my stomach.'' I yelled, the pains were getting worse and worse. She nodded and wrote things on a clipboard. Carrie sat next to the bed where the nurse placed me on. The pains were getting stronger with the minute. ''you are ready to deliver now.'' A doctor said walking in. My eyes and mouth fell open. ''what, I'm not pregnant.'' I yelled. ''yes you are, you have what we call a hidden pregnancy. You don't put on weight and your periods keep on coming but you still have a baby.'' I looked at carrie in a shock. She didn't know what to do, she was happy but worried. The doctor looked at the screen. ''I hoped not.'' He looked at a nurse and she left the room. ''usually with hidden pregnancy's we need to do a Caesarean operation, I really hoped that this wasn't the case this time.'' Carrie held my hand. ''what?'' I asked. ''caesarean? But,...'' the doctor looked down on me and smiled. ''don't worry, you won't feel a thing and there won't be a scar.'' They were starting to pull my bed away, I looked at carrie. ''don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll call tom.'' I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. How could it be? I should have felt something.


	44. Chapter 44

an extra chapter today just because its my birthday, my present to you! .

/

Chapter forty four. Me? no.

Tom pov.

We found our way back to stage where 'the pink rabbits' were playing. Very odd names here I must say. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it. ''I have to take it, its carrie.'' I said to doug who nodded and got back to danny who was rocking out. ''hi sis.'' I said. ''tom uhm I think you better get a seat.'' She said. ''what why? what sis you do.'' I asked knowing she only used that sentence when she did something wrong. ''its not so much what I did but what you did.'' ''carrie just tell me.'' it was quiet for a second. ''I really don't know how to tell you but gi is giving birth right now.'' Those word kept on going in my head, like a echo. ''no, how, she wasn't pregnant.'' I said thinking a pas a prank. ''no it was a hidden pregnancy.'' I felt kind of woozy, me being father? No, it couldn't be, not now while I'm in America. ''tom?'' carrie asked when I was to still. ''yeah I'm here, this isn't a prank is it.'' She sighed. ''tom, I would never prank you on something like this.'' I looked at doug who was walking to me. ''whats wrong tom?'' he asked. ''I'm becoming a father.'' I said believing that I was happy. I was but, I don't know. its so unreal. ''what?'' doug asked. ''I have no time I need to get to London.'' I said ''carrie I'm coming.'' I ran back to the road and found a taxi, in the back I heard Dougie screaming to danny that he needed to come. ''what about harry?'' danny asked finally catching up with us. ''I'll call him.'' Doug said out of breath. ''I explained the directions to the driver. He nodded and drove very fast.'' Thank you.'' I said giving him the money. He smiled when he realised that I gave him too much. ''harry will be here in 10 minutes.'' Dougie said knowing how it feels. I felt like a girl, so many emotions I never knew that was possible. ''were ready to go.'' Danny said standing behind me. I was blessed with friends like that, the wanted to be there with me. amazing to have them even if they are dicks sometimes. ''whats up?'' harry asked coming in. ''I'm going to be a father'' I said with the biggest smile on my face. ''what?'' he said being drunk and not able to stand on his feet. ''were going to London, are you coming?'' before I could even say the words harry already sat on a chair falling asleep. ''you can't go on a plain that drunk.'' Dougie said with a vicious look in his eyes. ''I guess Fletch will watch him.'' I said. ''your plain leaves in two hours.'' Fletch said coming in and giving us the plain tickets. ''I think you have one too many.'' Danny said pointing to harry who was passed out. ''what harry being that drunk?'' Fletch said first going closer but that going back because of the smell that came out of his mouth. ''I'll stay here with him, no more alcohol for him.'' He said. We nodded. ''don't worry about him, you need to go. And congratulations mate.'' We nodded and left. Fletch driver drove us to the air port. ''hoe does it feel?'' doug asked smiling. ''weird, happy, scared.'' I replied. ''its your turn.'' A woman said. I gave her the tickets and our passes. ''thats okay you can leave for terminal six thank you.'' I nodded and turned to the left. No matter how many airports we would see they stayed complicated. ''what terminal?'' danny asked. ''six.'' Dougie replied before I could. It was as if the news gave me some sort of energy boost. ''I need a coffee.'' I said when I saw that we had an hour to get there. ''so do I.'' Dougie said holding his head. I can believe that boy, yester and today was party night. His head must have exploded. ''so what are you going to call him or her?'' I haven't thought of it. ''I don't know danny, if its a girl it's definitely Sharon and for a boy? I don't know. I guess I have to think about that one.'' I replied, at least I have something to put my mind on in the next 10 hours. Wait 10 hours? Thats allot, he/she is already born than. And before I get to her it'll be another 2 hours. No that can't be. I want to know, I want to see, I want to feel. The miracle I'll be blessed to call my child. ''yo tom?'' danny snapped his fingers in front of me. ''yeah?'' I said when I woke up from my day dreams. ''we need to go.'' he said raising his eye brow. I nodded and drunk the last bit of my coffee. ''here we go.'' I said getting on the plain. ''your seats are first class. Its all the way to the back.'' The stewardess said with the charming smile they always have. We found our way to the back and took our seats. ''get some sleep, its the last you'll get in a year.'' Dougie said with a smile. ''believe me I'm going through it.'' I smiled. I guess he's right. I got my phone out of my pocket and held it in my hand. I know she's not going to call when I'm in the plain but you never know do you? I looked at Dougie who was with his IPod in his ears almost sleeping. And danny who was next to him was reading, harry potter. That must have been a premiere. I think he didn't have anything else to do. i turned around to face the window while my eyes were getting heavy. But I couldn't sleep, how can you when you just found you are going to be a father and you're not even there to see it happen. every time I even thought of it my heart was bouncing out of my chest, me, father? Who would have thought it would be now, already?


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter forty five its a girl.**

**Gi pov.**

''its a girl.'' I heard the doctor say. My heard skipped beat. A girl? Mine? My daughter? Its so weird. So unreal. ''are you ready?'' I nurse asked. I nodded. ''here she is.'' She handed me the most beautiful kid I had ever seen, must be mothers instinct. She had her father's eyes. Even if they were closed. ''we're going to have to check if everything is ok. Don't worry its a normal procedure.'' I nodded, not that I could do much. ''gio!'' I heard carrie and deli yell, coming into the room. I smiled. ''I'm a mother.'' I said in unbelief. Tears were running down my face. ''welcome to the club.'' Deli said with a smile. ''this is the hardest part isn't it? Waiting for it to came back.'' I nodded, wiping away the tears on my face. ''its a girl.'' I said still not believing it. ''where is my baby?'' I heard my mum yell in the corridor. Carrie smiled and said ''I'll get her.'' I nodded. ''here she is again.'' The nurse said handing me her back. She is so beautiful. ''she's amazing.'' Deli said peeking into the layers of blanked. ''there she is.'' My mum said walking in straight to me. ''she's beautiful, My love'' I smiled and handed her. ''whats her name?'' I froze, I didn't know. I haven't even thought of it. ''I'm going to wait for tom to name her, its not something you do alone.'' My mum smiled and looked closer to her. ''you are ready for your room now.'' I nurse said with a smile. ''and don't worry I enraged it so that your husband can come right away, no matter the time.'' My mum handed me her back. Every time she opened her eyes my heard skipped beat, it was like her father was looking at me. with his big beautiful blue eyes. Tom's mum walked in and came right for her. ''she's beautiful.'' She said with only have couth a gimp of her. My phone rang. ''hallow my beautiful.'' Tom said, I could hear he hadn't slept for the whole 10 hour. ''hallow beautiful father.'' I replied with a smile on my face. ''and?'' I smiled and looked down at her. ''she's beautiful.'' I don't know how but I could feel that he had the biggest smile on his face. ''and you?'' I didn't even think about myself and I knew he knew that. '' the scar hurts but I'm just fine.'' ''I'll be there in an hour.'' He said. I looked back down to her. Smiled and said, ''just be careful.'' He laughed and hung up, I could just hear Dougie yell something in the back ground. ''visiting hour is over.'' A nurse came and inform us. I looked at all the people in the room, who were supremely all girls. They all came one by one to say good bye to me and her.

Tom pov

''Could you drive father?'' I stopped and thought to think about what I said, ''I mean faster.'' Danny and Dougie were laughing. ''chill tom you are going to get us in an accident.'' I sighted and sat back. ''you above all should know how I feel, Dougie. I want to see her.'' Dougie petted my back and said ''you will, just keep calm and try to relax before you get us all killed.'' I looked out of the window and watch the rain drops roll down the window. So many thing were going through my mind. Most of all my wife and daughter but second if we are going to postpone our tour or not, I mean I want to be with her now. Dougie's phone was ringing. ''why is fletch calling me?'' he asked before picking up. ''yeah,'' he said. ''yeah we're great, and its girl.'' He handed me the phone. ''contras again and we have a problem, harry is gone, he left a note saying that he is with rose.''I sighed. ''could you try and find him, he is going to get himself killed, or overdosed. That rose girl is no good.'' I said. ''okay I'll try. Don't worry about it. '' I sighed again and gave dougie's phone back. ''whats wrong?'' danny asked. Harry is gone, he is with that rose girl again.'' Dougie rolled his eyes and danny said. ''there is something wrong with that girl I'm telling you.'' The quietness came back to our car and it was like that for the whole ride. I guess harry was living up to his part in 'nowhere left to run.' And I'm not liking it. Not even close.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter forty six. You should be there.**

**Harry pov.**

''did that dick really say that you couldn't come?'' bam asked. ''he's not a dick but yes.'' I couldn't let him say that about fletch but it was true, I am I grown man, I can do what I want. Even if I want to be with tom right now. ''whatever, are we going to the dancing?'' everybody nodded so I had to go. I took another zip from my beer and got up. ''my car?'' bam asked. ''are you really going to drive? You're wasted.'' Bam just laughed in my face. ''this is not London anymore, mate. People know how to drive.'' I sighed and followed them. ''not me guys, got to go home.'' Pete said and turned around. I wanted too but the hotel was too far away. I took my seat in the front seat and hoped that there were no accidents. When we finally got to the dancing the first and only thing I could see was rose. I sighed and got out of the car. ''is this what you do every day?'' I asked bam when I saw that he was already going to one of the local sluts. ''yeah man, but here meet angel.'' I rolled my eyes and walked to sean. ''has bam always been like that?'' I shook my head. ''not at all but eveline, his ex, broke him right before he moved here.'' ''that sucks.'' He said and left. I followed him since I didn't want to be alone here. ''this is my sis, elle and her band mates.'' He said. ''Danielle?'' I asked since she was the first I could see trough the neon light. ''harry? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with tom?'' she asked hugging me. I pulled up my shoulders since I didn't even knew the answer. When the flash light thing finally stopped I could see that alys Helen and Shannon where there too. ''really why aren't you with tom?'' Helen asked. I sighted and drunk from my beer . ''I guess I was too drunk to get on the plain.'' Alys frowned. ''too drunk, harry what has gotten into you?'' ''I don't know.'' I dropped my beer and left the room. I could hear that someone was following me, what made me run even harder. ''harry stop.'' I heard in a voice I had never heard before. Running when you're drunk isn't the easiest thing to do, I must say. ''I know you don't know me, but I've heard so many things about, from rose and bam, and even from Helen alys and Danielle.'' I stopped when I realised that it was sean's sister, elle I think. ''yeah so?'' I said angry. ''this is not what they told me, not even close. They described you as the sweet, helpful, responsible, best friend.'' I completely stopped now and closed my eyes, ''well, I'm sorry I can't be that guy anymore. They broke that guy to pieces there is nothing left of him anymore.'' Memories of me and Dougie, tom and danny scooted into my mind. She was right. I'm not this, I'm better. ''go to tom, he needs you.'' I sighed, I know its true but, but how? I turned around to face her. ''thank you.'' I hugged her and left. ''do you need a ride? Its not that you are going to find your way here anyway.'' I smiled at shook my head. As soon as she dropped me off at the hotel I ran to fletches room. ''I thought you were coming back, here are some tickets for the next flight and there is you suitcase.'' I smiled and hugged him. ''thanks mate.'' He gave me a pet on my back and said ''go, my driver will bring you.'' I ran to the garage as fast as possible.

**Tom pov.**

I took one last breath before entering the room. Dougie gave me a pat on my back when I entered the room. The first thing I could see was Gi looking at me with a big smile on her face. ''she is beautiful.'' She said. Smiled and got next to her as fast as possible. She handed me her. It was like I was holding the most beautiful thing in the world. So precious, so small, vulnerable. Amazing. She opened her eyes and her big blue eyes. I had to take a seat, all of this was getting to much for me. Gi was sitting up in her bed now. ''should you do that?'' Dougie asked. ''I can handle a little bit of pain now.'' She smiled coming to me to kiss me. ''you get back down, they don't keep you here for nothing.'' I said with a smile on my face. She nodded and sat back on her bed. Dougie came closer to look in the layers of blankets. ''well, congrats mate. She's stunning.'' I smiled, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her to look at Dougie. ''Sharon on?'' Gi asked. I nodded. ''beautiful Sharon.''


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter forty seven. Genes.**

**Helen pov.**

''what was that about?'' I asked Elle when she came back again. ''just the truth.'' She replied taking a seat next to her brother. ''what was up with harry, thats not like him.'' Alys asked biting on her straw. ''I don't know, he is definitely not himself.'' I said. Sean pointed to rose and bam. ''they are making him like that, they are giving him all the drinks and bad thoughts.'' I frowned. ''bad thoughts?'' Sean nodded. ''they are telling him that he should be here instead of going back to England. And they are telling him that he should quit the band.'' My mouth fell open. ''what stop the band, he's not falling for it, is he?'' Alys asked. Sean pulled up his shoulders. ''I don't know.'' I looked at rose who was acting like a whore dancing around Jake. ''harry should know better.'' Elle said. ''I hope so sis.'' Sean said laying his arm around me. ''so what have you been up to.'' He asked me. ''nothing much.'' I said flirty. ''eww. Helen stop hitting on my brother.'' Elle said with a disgusted face. ''neither have I.'' '' Sean stop hitting on my best friend.'' We all started laughing. ''what did I miss?'' Shannon asked coming back with new drinks. ''nothing much except Helen hitting on my brother.'' Shannon smiled and whispered something to Elle and she smiled. But I didn't care, I was too busy with Sean. It sucks for his ex. He is amazing. ''well Elle, you are the only one who isn't hooking up or dating –'' I started. ''and let's keep it like that please?'' Sean said interrupting me. ''bite me, Sean.'' She said. Sean just smiled and did a biting move and said ''I would if you weren't my sister.'' Elle her face was priceless. ''you. Are. Absolutely. Plainly. Discussing.'' She said staring into his eyes. ''I have to go, Pete is waiting outside.'' Alys said and winked at us. She ran away. ''I can't believe she's really dating that guy.'' I yelled. ''Pete is good guy, don't worry.'' Sean said. ''are we going?'' Sean whispered in my ear. I nodded and got up from the table. ''yeah leave us alone here, we don't mind at all.'' Shannon said sarcastic. I smiled and winked at her as me and Sean left the place. I can't believe Sean finally made his move.

**Tom pov.**

''I don't want to be a game breaker but why does she have blue eyes?'' danny asked looking closely. ''its something that has been in my family for ages. Blue eyes skip a generation, its freaky but its true.'' Gi said smiling. ''you want to know something even more freaky? It only happens to the first girl born.'' Danny looked at her like she was talking Chinese. ''that cool and freaky at the same time.'' Dougie said. ''but I better get home, I can't wait to see deli and junior. And once again she is beautiful.'' Dougie said kissing Gi on her seek. Gi smiled and nodded. I looked at danny to let him know that I wanted to be alone with Gi, ''yeah right, I better get to Carrie.'' He said getting up and following Dougie who was still waiting in the corridor. ''what took them so long?'' Gi asked when we were alone. ''Well they are boys, plus its danny and Dougie, you never know with those two.'' I replied wiping away the hair that was on her face. She moved over to the left side of the bed to make place for me. ''its real now.'' I said. ''our family is complete.'' She continued resting her head on my shoulder looking at Sharon. ''its perfect.'' I said getting conferrable in the hospital bed. She itched of pain. ''are you alright.'' She nodded. ''they said it would hurt for a few more days, but that everything should be fine.'' I glanced. ''you did a good job.'' I could feel her smile, ''you had a little part too.'' I laughed. ''glad you recognise it.'' I stared into Sharon's eyes for a while. I didn't even notice Gi drifting in a sleep nor finding myself getting tiered and falling asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter forty eight.**

**Dougie pov.**

''I'm home.'' I said entering the house and dropping my bag on the floor. ''Dougie!'' Deli said running to me. she jumped on me in a jumping hug. ''I've missed you.'' She said kissing me. ''I missed you too.'' I whispered Putting her back on the ground. ''I think someone upstairs is waiting for you.'' She said smiling. ''he is probably asleep isn't he?''I said smiling, not wanting to move. Not even close, I wanted to stay here with her in this hugging position. I had never felt like this. I've had plenty of girlfriends over the McFLY years but never I missed them so much just after three days. She means more that I could ever think. ''yeah he's asleep.'' She said so still that only I would be able to hear it. She cudgelled into my chest as I wrapped my arms tight around her. ''when are you going back?'' she asked. I pulled up my shoulders. ''I don't know. I think we're going to postpone the mini tour.'' I replied kissing her head. ''so that's the only down side of being the girlfriend of a rock star.'' I smiled. ''I'd say all the groupie fans, but yes that too.'' ''do you need to tell me something?'' she said on a tone witch where I know of that it is not serious. ''well yeah there is this fit girl, very fit. I didn't meet her this tour, I met her right before a gig and well I lost my heart and in the start she didn't even care. After a few weeks I finally managed to ask her out on a real date, and I fell and went into a came there.'' I could feel her smiling in my chest. ''well thats not good is it.'' ''no its not, but she stayed there for the whole month, not caring for her school only for me. she stayed no matter if my mum accused her or not. When I woke up her face was the first I could remember or wanted to see. And well after, I accidently got her pregnant and now our baby is 1 and a half years old, I am engaged to her and because of her i am the happiest man alive.'' She looked up to me with the biggest smile on her face. ''seems like you guys live in a fairytale.'' I looked down and kissed. ''with our own happy ending.'' I completed. She bit her lip and looked straight in my eyes. We heard danny crying upstairs. ''we better go and check it out.'' She said. ''race to the room?'' she continued already running. ''that unfair!'' I yelled behind her. ''ah damn you win.'' I said out of breath when she was already in the room. ''don't I always?'' she replied with a smile. I walked to danny's crib and lifted him out. ''hay little man, how are you?'' he just made a giggling sound. I hugged him closely. ''I've missed you little man.'' ''and he missed you, he hardly slept.'' I smiled at him. ''did you? Well than sleep now.'' I placed him back in his bed and turned back to deli. ''and you how have you slept?'' she smiled. ''hmm not that great you know there wasn't that annoying guy that I love snoring next to me nor suddenly turning over and give me a kiss on my jaw. '' I laughed. ''I'm sorry duty called. But now that guy is back.'' We walked out of the room as danny was already sleeping. We sat on the couch with a bowl of crisp tangled into each other. ''you have no idea how much I've missed this.'' I said. We hadn't done this since danny. '' what being with me or laying in this position.'' ''both.'' I said taking a hand full of crisp. ''what is on tv?'' she asked. ''who cares.'' I took the remote control and shut down the tv. ''how was harry?'' she asked, I know she's been holding that for so long. ''a drunk. He was even too drunk to get on the plain with us. It wouldn't surprise me if he was out there drinking again.'' I said. ''give him some time, thing will get better.'' She said being a bit sleepy. ''I could give him the time, but McFLY can't'' I replied. ''no Dougie, its you that can't give him the time. It hurts you too much to see him like that.'' I closed my eyes as a tear escaped. ''I know.'' I said ''it reminds me of myself, I use to be that before I got help.'' ''who was that helped you the most.'' I was still for a moment. ''it was, .. harry.'' I said. ''see, don't give up on him, yet. He is going to need you.'' I sighted. ''I know, but he promised, yet he breaks it.'' ''do me a favour, when he is ready at least be there to listen.'' I nodded. ''thank you.'' she replied.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter forty nine. Tend to forget.**

**Harry pov**

I ran into the hospital. ''Giovanna Falcone?'' I asked the girl behind the bar. She looked on her computer. ''yes, we can't tell you her room.'' I sighed. ''okay thanks.'' So far for the surprise. I called tom. He's not answering. Let's try danny. ''yo harry what's up.'' He said with his morning voice. ''I'm in the hospital, in what room is he?'' he was quiet for a moment. ''room 536, you better say sorry.'' I looked at my feet. '' I know, I should have been there for tom.'' ''no, I didn't mean tom, harry think. Who did you hurt the most.'' It felt like my stomach dropped. ''I know.'' I said and hung up the phone before he could say anything else. I ran upstairs since the elevator was taking too long. Up to the fifth floor. Running has always helped me to forget things. Danny was right, I had to make it up with Dougie, but it was his own fault. You don't tell me what to do, if I want to drink, I drink. That is that. I don't need to do anything for him. He made his mistakes, let me make mine.

When I finally came on the fifth floor and found the room I took a deep breath before entering the room. I could only hope for the best. ''harry?'' gi whispered. I smiled, she didn't sound mad at all. ''tom, wake up.'' She said pushing tom a bit. He opened his eyes. ''glad you came to reason.'' Was the first thing he said to me. ''I'm sorry.'' He smiled and got up. ''don't worry I'm not mad.'' He said hugging me. ''thanks, where is she?'' I asked smiling. ''over there.'' Gi pointed to the corner of the room. I walked over there with tom following me. ''I'm not the one you wanted to say sorry to am I.'' I smiled and shook my head. ''I've been a dick, but so has he.'' tom held his hand on my back. ''he wasn't trying to be, he just wanted to protect you, thats all.'' I pulled up my shoulders and looked into the crib. ''wow she is amazing.'' I said carefully picking her up. ''don't worry she won't break, not even with you. Muscle man.'' I laughed. ''her name is Sharon right?'' I asked. ''you know me too well mate.'' He said and turned around again to go to Gi.

**Dougie pov.**

I opened my eyes. ''good morning.'' A cheerful deli said. ''good morning, did we really sleep on the couch?'' I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. ''yes we have.'' She said smiling. ''dady!'' danny said wiggling to me. I smiled and cached him before he could fall. ''good morning mate.'' I hugged him in mid air and let him sit on my arm while I was walking to deli. Hugging her I could see that she made the table. ''looks good.'' I said smiling. ''is that the only thing you can think about?'' she asked. I laughed and said. ''you should know me by now.'' ''yes I do and that's why I made it.'' I kissed her again and set danny in his chair just by the time I wanted to put some foot in my mouth harry called.

''pick up Dougie, just listen.'' Deli said when she saw that I wasn't planning on picking up. I sighed and picked up the phone. ''can we talk.'' He asked. ''well we both got voices so I guess so.'' I said sarcastically. ''I'm sorry okay?'' I sighed. ''sorry? Is that all you've got for me? you promised me that you wouldn't be drinking again.'' He was quiet for a moment. ''whatever, there is no talking to you.'' I made my hands in a fist. ''no talking to me? mate listen up-'' he hung up on me. ''that what you get when you listen to him.'' I said angry to deli. She ignored it knowing that I didn't mean it.

I sighed and didn't feel like eating anymore. ''I'm going to cool down.'' I said getting up and putting on my jacket. ''don't do anything stupid.'' She said when I came back to give her a kiss on her jaw. ''don't worry.'' I said leaving. The cold has always done me good. It helped me think. Something I could use. I found a seat in the park, everything was still covert in frog like any beautiful morning. I remember coming up here after Frankie broke up with me. I could still remember all the pains I felt back then. Its weird how we tend to forget all the good things while all the bad things stay as clear as they can be. I sat down on a bank and just closed my eyes and listed to all the things around me. the cars, birds, people talking, dogs barking. Somehow all those annoying sounds calm me down. My mind rushed from Frankie to harry. What has gotten into him? I know how bad it is to know that your girlfriend cheated on you, but that was no reason to treat me like that. I didn't do anything. I sighed and lit up a cigarette, I promised myself I wouldn't do that anymore. I hate you Judd.

''smoking again are we?'' Jazzie said. I turned surprised around. ''I thought you were in new York?'' I said hugging her. ''not anymore, deli said you were cooling off so I figured you'd be here.'' I smiled at her. ''you know me too well sis, too well.'' She pulled up her shoulders. ''I am your sister, but tell me what's wrong?'' I looked at my shoes and told her the whole story. I can't believe Judd has gotten me smoking and crying at the same time.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter fifty. Nothing is the same. **

**Harry pov**

I hung up the phone in a rage. There is no talking to that guy. I sighed and walked back into the room. ''well seems like I can't do anything right, I'm out of here.'' I took my stuff and turned back around. ''don't do things you'll regret, like taking us for granted.'' Tom yelled behind me but I was already too far to reply. I took a taxi to the airport. I don't care for sitting another 10 hours on an airplane as long as I don't need to stay here. I picked up my phone before looking who it was. ''don't do this mate.'' I heard danny yelling. I sighed and hung up. He's not going to change my mind. They can always find a new drummer, its not that I am the best there is. Loads of people would want to be in mcfly.

I took my seat who was at the end of the plane. Before I shut my phone down I saw that I had 18 missed calls. All from danny and tom. Dougie didn't care. I knew I screwed up but to give up on me like that? He should know better. I looked out of the window as we took off and saw the park where Dougie always cooled down. I remembered all the times we had, not only me and Dougie but with tom and danny. Was I really going to give it up? Mcfly was my life, I didn't have more to offer than drumming. I am nothing more, at least not anymore. I guess I can take a shot as a gay model can't I? I shook all the thoughts out of my head. I plugged in my earplugs to watch the movie, hoping that I would change my mind. Of course the movie was just my luck. Just my luck, yeah you can say that. I changed the channel and closed my eyes.

**Dougie pov.**

We stopped in front of the hospital. ''you guys go out, I'm going to find a parking spot.'' They all nodded and got out of the car. I had to drive all the way up to parking D. When I finally came out of breath in the room every was looking oddly at me. ''what?'' I said taking a seat next to deli and junior. ''harry is back to America.'' Tom said whispering. It was like he didn't want me to get mad or something. ''so?'' I asked. I could see danny getting mad. ''don't do that Dougie. It's your fault you know, if you only acted normal, none of this would have happened.'' My beading was getting faster and faster. ''my fault? He is the one drinking out there, not me. he is the one breaking his promises not me.'' I looked down on junior. I didn't want him to see me like this. ''I guess you chose a side.'' I yelled to deli and Jazzie when they were just sitting there.

I rushed out the room, in one way or another I wanted someone to follow me. luck deli did together with junior. I wouldn't want to know what I would do if someone wasn't there to reason me. ''dougie wait up.'' She yelled while running to me with danny on her arm. I stopped. ''don't be ridiculous.'' she said on a clam tone. I let myself fall on the char behind me. ''think about him.'' She pointed to danny. ''I know how hard it is, believe me, but don't let harry win this. Fight for him. He is in pain and so are you. Go behind him, that is what you both want.'' I looked down and tensed up my jaw. ''he doesn't want that. He wants to get rid of me.'' I said with his words going on and on in my head. ''no he doesn't. You two are like kenan and kel. Things are not the same when you two are not together.'' I sighed. Mainly because I know its true. I took danny on my lab and hugged him. ''okay, do you really-'' ''yes.'' He interrupted me. I smiled. ''I'll follow him.'' I hugged danny again and put him on the ground to go to deli. ''okay. I love you. I'll call fletch.'' She kissed me. ''thank you.''

I smiled at her. ''I should say thank you this time. I mean I haven't really been there for you nor danny, but you were always there for me.'' she smiled and kissed me. ''it doesn't matter.'' I shook my head. ''yes it does. Come lets go for dinner.'' She smiled and grabbed danny what was going his grab-me-hands. ''okay, let me take my stuff first.'' She turned around to go back to the room. ''would you take my cell phone too? I'll wait for you in front of the hospital.'' I yelled behind her. She nodded to let me know she hear me. I turned around to go to the car and smiled. I don't know why, I just did.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter fifty one. Back to down.**

**Harry pov.**

I looked at my phone. 30 missed calls? That would be the most ever. All danny, tom and fletch. I called bam hoping he would be awake already. ''Bam I'm at the airport can you come and pick me up?'' he sighed. ''so that's where you were? Yeah I'll be there in a half hour at the most.'' He hung up on me. I looked out of the window. I know by a fact that this isn't the best solution but it was the only one in my eyes. My phone started ringing again. I sighed, I need to pick up this time. ''what?'' I asked on an annoying tone. ''harry, reason! Come back home.'' Tom yelled at me. ''why would I do that? According to you I'm just a drunk. I'm sorry, I can't.'' I hung up. The emotion was clearly in my voice, and tom knew that too.

By the time my bags were out I saw Bam walking in. ''why did you go back? Weren't we good enough?'' he asked with a smile on his face. I smiled sarcastically. ''come on, Jake and rose are waiting in the car.'' He helped me with my bag and walked further, I had to run to keep up with him. ''hi harry.'' Rose said on a flirty tone. I saw that Jake was looking at me so I didn't go further on that one. ''hallow.'' I replied to both Jake and Rose. ''why don't we go and drop off your stuff first and then go to the beach?'' Bam asked, I nodded and looked at my phone, it was deli this time. ''hallow.'' I started. ''harry, I'm not calling to give you a lecture. Just to know if you are alright.'' I smiled, how could you ever be mad at her. ''yeah, I'm with Bam don't worry.'' ''but that Is where I'm afraid for.'' She mumbled. ''don't worry, I can defend myself. But I do need to go now, bye.'' ''bye.'' I hung up. ''who was that?'' Bam asked raising an eyebrow. ''deli, dougie's girlfriend.'' Rose pulled herself up on my chair to sit up again. ''what is she to you?'' I turned around to face the backseat. ''a friend, why all these questions?'' she smiled. ''nothing I just find it weird that you are back.'' I sighed and looked at my feet. ''just because I need to be out of there for a bit.''

The rest of the car ride was quiet apart from the kissing between Jake and Rose. ''I'll go with you.'' Bam said getting out of the car. ''since when do you let Rose snog like that?'' I asked remembering that no boy could come close to her without being warned by him. ''nah it's just Jake, and it's not that I have a choice.'' He replied. ''why?'' I asked knowing that there was more. ''Jake is the one that got her out of the drugs, he paid 290 dollars for her. Its not that you can say that he can't see her then can you?'' my heard skipped a beat, Rose on drugs? Really? ''I didn't know that.'' ''but it does bug me that he is constantly all over her even if he knows how I feel about it.'' I dropped down my bag on the bed that Bam pointed to me. ''so do you think its only for the sex with him?'' he sighed. ''I don't think, I know.'' we walked down stairs, back to the car. ''is Sean going to be there?'' I asked. Bam pulled up his shoulders. ''I think so, why?'' I looked out of the window. ''no reason, I just like him.'' I heard Jake laugh on the background. ''he is, uhm wait how do you say that in British. A wimp?'' I turned around. ''why is that.'' I felt discussed looking at him. His lips were covered in her chopstick. Like he had been snogging a tramp. ''just because he is. He doesn't even play soccer... that is football for you.'' I frowned. ''I know what soccer is mate, I'm not retarded.'' I turned back around and mumbled ''unlike some of us.'' Bam started laughing since he was the only that heard what I was saying.

I looked around, no sign of sean or the rest of the gang. ''are you coming?'' Jake threw a ball at me. I nodded and pulled of my shirt. I place the ball in front of my feet and tried to aim for Jakes head. Too bad I missed. ''almost.'' Bam yelled from the goal. I laughed loudly, ''next time better.'' I replied going behind the ball. ''harry!'' sean yelled running to me. I scooted the ball to him. ''nice one.'' He yelled going to the goal. Too bad that Pete guy could get him out. ''hay dude, I thought you were back in London.'' I shook my head. ''I was, thanks to Elle but, I don't know. I need some time off.'' I replied. He smiled and got back of to Alys, Shannon, Danielle, Helen and Elle. ''I'm going to catch some drinks, anyone?'' I asked. They all nodded. ''wait up.'' I yelled to Sean when I saw that he was going to the bar. The all stopped. I saw that Sean had his arm around and Helen and pointed. She nodded. ''cool.'' I said with a smile. ''8 beers.'' I said to the waitress. ''why be with them?'' Shannon asked. ''they just came and pick me up at the airport.'' She smiled and turned back to Elle. Who was looking shyly to me. ''hallo, I forgot to say thanks.'' I came to her. She smiled and blushed. ''don't be shy. I'm not going to bite you, unless you-'' ''like that.'' Helen completed me. ''we've all heard that line a thousand times.'' I looked at her and smiled. ''yeah well, so what. I still have the same cheesy pick up lines.'' ''sir, your beer.'' The waitress said I nodded and asked ''why don't you come with me to sit there?'' they all looked at each other and pulled up their shoulders. ''here you go.'' I said when I gave everybody their beers. I sat down next to Elle who was laying on her back with her shirt pulled up. ''are we going further?'' Bam asked. ''Harry?'' the stood next to me covering the sun waking me up from my day dreaming. ''I know she's fit, but not that.'' He said laughing when we were walking back to our places. I glanced a couple of times back to her. Every time she was in a different position. But still looking at me.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter fifty two. Secrets.**

**Dougie pov.**

''where is danny?'' she asked looking around. ''carrie is taking care of him, I wanted to be with you alone.'' I replied taking my jacked. ''well in that case am I dressed properly?'' she turned around and her dress flowed gracefully around her body. ''perfect.'' I replied swapping my arm around her and leading her out. ''where are we going?'' I smiled and shook my head. ''why can't I ever have things like that as a secret?'' ''well because every time you surprise me you either almost get killed, propose to me or scare the shit out of me.'' I looked around. ''yeah true, but you did like that surprise didn't you?'' I asked looking at her ring. ''yeah I did.'' She said blushing. ''but you still owe me a day at the spa.'' I raised my eyebrow. She nodded trying to hide her laughing. ''just for dinner.'' I said knowing that it wouldn't stay a secret for much longer. ''you see was it that hard? But it seems lovely.''

''reservation?'' I nodded. ''poynter.'' The waiter did a welcome sign. ''you can follow me.'' I grabbed deli's had and got closer as I saw that she wanted to say something. ''are you mad? This place is expensive.'' She said whispering in my ear. ''everything for you.'' I looked around at all of the people staring at us. ''what did you do?'' I had to hold in my laugh. ''it wasn't me, I swear.'' We took our seats in the right corner of the restaurant. ''your food will be ready any minute.'' The waiter said turning around. ''you already ordered?'' she asked with a smile. I nodded, ''I hope you don't mind? Its some sort of fish thingy.'' I said not really knowing what it was. She laughed at how a said it. ''no,'' our conversations went from one side to the other. From danny to harry. ''I love it that we can be so honest.'' I said, just having told her a secret. Her mood changed a bit ''yeah, no, of course.'' Not going in on how she replied I said. ''no, lies or sneaky thing here.'' ''yeah. No, of course.'' She became very quiet and it was like she didn't want to be here anymore. ''what is it?'' I asked holding her hand on the table. ''nothing.'' She kept on saying. I sighed ''why won't you tell me?'' she looked down to the left. ''because I had never told anyone in my life.'' By this time I held her hand with both my hands. ''you can tell me, I'm going nowhere.'' I could see she was in pain. ''I don't want to screw this dinner up.'' She said. ''you won't.'' I replied giving her a smile. ''have you noticed how I never seem to look at your tattoo?'' she started. ''when I was ten and lived in America, I had a friend who lived across the forest. I would always visit her at night, just sneaking out.'' A tear was falling from her eye. I could feel where this was going, but I didn't want to believe it. ''one night we did the same, I went to her garden and around 12 I decided to go home. That was the worst idea I've ever had. I don't remember much the only thing that was clear was the tattoo on his right arm.''

I looked down t my arm and pulled down my sleeve. ''I, I don't know what to say.'' I said still being stunned. She smiled and wiped away the tears on her face. ''don't.'' I looked into her brown eyes. ''why didn't you go to the police?'' she looked back to the ground. ''and say what? I wasn't even supposed to be out and you know my mum. But I'd rather not talk about it.'' ''two specialties? '' the waiter broke the tension. ''maybe another time, when you are ready.'' I said with a smile. It was the least I could do. ''the scar-'''she said I looked up. ''thats where the scar on my back comes from.'' I remember the first time I felt it. It wasn't big but it had to hurt seeing her face when I asked about it. ''glad you told me.'' I tried not to go into it too much, even if I wanted to know more.

''danny has grown so much.'' She said trying to avoid more questions. ''yes he has, it's sad though. I want him to stay like that.'' A smile appeared back on her face. ''so do I, time is flying by so fast. I wish I could just stop it.'' I laughed, ''who doesn't?'' I felt a tab on my back. ''could she have your autograph?'' and older man asked. I turned around with a smile ''of course.'' I took the pen and signed the paper. ''and a picture?'' a little shy girl asked. I got down on my knee and said ''just because you asked so nicely.'' She looked at deli ''and with you?'' deli got up from her chair. ''if you really want to?'' the girl nodded happily. I lifted the little girl on my arm and deli got next to her. ''now say cheese.'' Deli laughed. ''thank you.'' The girl said. ''no problem darling.'' I put her back on her feet and she walked away dancing. ''your fans are adorable.'' She said laughing. ''and growing younger and younger.'' I continued. ''you won't hear me complaining if their all that age.'' I looked sarcastically ''not getting jealous are we?'' she pulled up her shoulders. ''if their all that cute, maybe.'' Smiled. ''if only.'' ''you better watch what you say.'' She said sarcastic. ''yeah because I'm that illegal'' the tension appeared to be gone. Better that way, I loved it, her like this.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter fifty three. Wrong! **

**Harry pov.**

''I'm out.'' I said out of breath. I went to the side and sat back down next to Elle. ''not tired are you?'' I wiped the sweat from my face and laughed. ''only allot.'' She sat up and grabbed her drink. ''do you want another one? I'll buy you.'' She started laughing. ''I don't this pound is going to work here. '' I looked down in my wallet. Right only have one more dollar. ''do you know where there is a bank here.'' ''sure follow me.'' she got up and putted her clothes back on. '' thats my sis remember.'' Sean said with a smile. ''you don't have to worry.'' I looked at her. ''yet.'' Elle came standing next to me. ''are you ready?'' I nodded and followed her.

**Helen pov**

''is he always like that?'' sean asked. I turned around. ''like what?'' sean pulled up his shoulders. ''I don't know so dirty flirty, basically like Jake.'' I shook my head ''not at all, he use to be shy. Danny had to pull the girls for him. But then again harry was never a drunk either. I don't know but he'll be back.'' Shannon threw some sand in front of her feet and said ''I hope so.'' I smiled ''of course he will and if we don't do it Dougie will bring him back to reason.'' ''hi babe.'' Pete walked to us, showing off his abs ''hi sugar.'' I had to hold in my laugh. They had a whole night together and the best Alys could come up with was sugar?

''I think I'm going to puke.'' Sean whispered to me. I had to laugh. ''harry is back.'' I Shannon said pointing to a boy with a white shirt. ''if he suddenly changed clothes and looks yes.'' I replied. ''he looks like him from far.'' He defended herself. ''yeah yeah whatever, come and get drinks with me.'' I said getting up. ''a beer for me.'' Sean said getting comfy in the sand. ''and you two?'' I asked Alys and Pete who were making out. ''no thanks.'' Alys said. I pulled up my shoulders and walked to the bar. ''I can't believe she is really dating her.'' Shannon started. I stopped as my eyes saw the real harry this time. ''you know what I can't believe?'' I said pointing to harry and rose. ''no, bam and Jake are going to kill him.'' Shannon fell out. ''what should we do?'' she continued being just as surprised as I am. ''look for Elle?'' I asked.

It didn't take long till we found her at the barkeep's bar. ''what are you doing here?'' we asked. ''I lost harry.'' She sighed. ''don't worry I think rose found him.'' I replied turning back around to get out of that place. ''what were you doing in that place anyway?'' I asked knowing that it was no place for girls to be alone especially if it is in the evening. ''I don't know, I looked everywhere.'' Shannon laughed. ''Andy's was enough.'' We walked back to the beach and saw that harry and rose still weren't back. ''Shannon why don't you go and get the drinks and we'll get harry.'' Elle said. We walked around the corner of the bar. ''harry!'' I said discussed. He turned around with a surprised look on his face. ''do you really want Jake to kill you?'' Elle asked being just as discussed as I was. ''just go away.'' He said disrespectful. I turned around. ''don't say it was our fold when Jake gets a hold of you.'' Elle followed me. ''what's with that guy? I can't seem to find out who he is.'' I sighed. ''I don't know girl, I don't know.''

**Dougie pov.**

I smiled as we got in the car. My thoughts were still raging about earlier this night. I didn't know what to think about it or how to bring it up again. If I should even bring it up again, its not something she is willing to talk about since I'm the only one she told it to. Why was that. she could have gone to the police even with her mum. ''dougie?'' she asked knowing where my thoughts were. ''not now.'' I sighed. ''let's pick up danny.'' I said. She nodded and kept looking out of the window. ''don't let this change things.'' She suddenly said. I looked over to her. ''what?'' she turned to me. ''please don't let this change things between us, I'll tell you when I'm ready I promise.''

I smiled and grabbed her hands. ''I won't, things will never change. It'll always be you, me and danny against the world.'' She laughed. ''you, me and danny against the world. How did you remember? It was the first thing you said to me when we decided to call him danny.'' I smiled and took a deep breath. ''I remember because every time I look at danny I hear him say 'deli, me and Dougie against the world.' When hi's 18 and understand what we mean.'' I smiled at hearing his voice say it in my head. ''that's deep, you know that right.'' She said raising an eye brow. ''i can be deep, sometimes.'' She laughed. ''yeah you can.'' A phone call interrupted our conversation. ''harry calm down, whats it?'' she yelled. My heart skipped a beat. He is America there can't be something wrong.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter fifty four. Pain cry's **

**Harry pov.**

I spit out some blood. ''harry, where are you?'' deli asked worried. ''in the ally from barkeep's bar.'' I managed to get out. ''and who did this to you?'' I tried to get up from the ground. ''Jake and some of his friends.'' My speaking was un understandable. ''isn't there someone you can call?'' she started. ''I'll call Helen.'' I heard Dougie said in the back ground. ''can you give him?'' I asked, ''I owed him an apology.'' ''he is calling Helen, you just sit somewhere and tell me what hurts.'' I crawled to the border of the ally. ''I don't know, nothing bleeds seriously but it hurts.'' I said checking myself. ''why did they attack you, I thought that Jake was a friend?'' I sighed. ''he found out that I messed around with his girlfriend.'' I could hear her think 'its your own fold then' but of course she didn't say it, she was to nice. ''Helen says that she's coming.'' Deli said. ''can you give me Dougie now, I owe him allot.''

''yes.'' Doug said annoyed. ''I'm sorry, and you going to have to take this one because I don't have much more to say. I've been a dick, an asshole. All of that, but most of all I didn't appreciate the friends I had, and I hope have.'' Saying that felt good, ''you wouldn't lose me, even if you wanted too.'' I could hear him smile. ''harry?'' I heard coming from the street. I looked up but the street light was blinding my sight. ''Elle?'' I asked recognizing her back hair and long legs. ''who is that ?'' dougie asked, Elle got on her knees next to me. ''are you alright? You look horrible.'' She asked on a soft tone. ''dougie, its Elle, a friend of Shannon and the rest.'' I said with breath between. ''who did this?'' Elle continued, wiping a bid of the blood away that was on my face. ''okay, are you save? Then I'll leave you but call when you are home, or something.'' Dougie said, even with the pain I had to smile. ''dougie, thank you.'' It was like neither of us wanted to go. We just kept still on the telephone until Helen came.

''Elle, what are you doing here?'' she said coming to us. ''I was just walking by, going home.'' Helen came on the other side. ''let me guess, Jake and Bam?'' she said sarcastic. ''not Bam.'' I managed to get out. ''okay, not bam but can you stand up?'' she asked like I was drunk. ''I hope, I mean there is no other option.'' I got on my knees since that looked like the least painful way to get up. ''are you sure we don't need to go to a doctor?'' Elle asked supporting my left side. ''their just some small cuts and bruises. I'll survive.'' Helen smiled, ''okay, you can come to my place. I promise that Jake won't be there.-'' ''but bam will be.'' Elle completed. ''right, band practise, he would come together with Sean'' I sighed, ''he'd love to see me come.'' Elle laughed. ''what happened anyway?'' Helen asked. ''when?'' I asked smiling. She raised an eyebrow.

''I've always had a thing for rose, that was a all known fact.'' I stared. ''it was obviously that I couldn't resist her when she asked me. she told me that she wouldn't tell Jake or Bam. Well that turned out to be a lie.'' Elle laughed loudly ''what?'' I asked. ''everybody in his right mind knows not to trust Rose. That's a all known fact.'' I had to smile. ''you're a bit of a smarty pants aren't you?'' she pulled up her shoulders making mine go up to which wasn't the best thing. ''man up.'' Helen started. ''and how did they get you? Its not that you're a wimp or something.'' I waited till we were in the car to answer. ''its not that I'm going to do something against a gun, am I?'' Elle sat next to me on the back seat while Helen was driving. ''Elle do I need to drop you off?'' Helen asked starting the car. ''and leave you with him alone? That could be his death.'' Elle laughed. ''don't leave, I'm not ready to die yet.'' I played along.

''oh really take this.'' Helen said speeding over a bump in the road. ''you are evil.'' I said after I screamed in pain. ''thank you.'' She replied happy. I sighed. ''calm.'' Elle said when she looked at my arm. ''are you a doctor or something?'' She nodded. ''I'm in my third year medical school.'' I smiled. ''than I'm happy to know you.'' I said tasting some blood from the cut in my lib. ''the good news is. They are just bruises, and the bad news is that you are going to be in a shit load of pain.'' I looked at her with a numb face .''well that is comforting.'' Helen laughed. ''its your own fold, you knew that it was going to end bad so why try?'' I closed my eyes. ''I know, can you stop telling me. I made bad choices and frankly that was one of the smallest. Hurting Dougie was the worst one.'' After I said that on slightly ruse tone it was quiet in the car, if you out count my pain cry's.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter fifty five what about the tour?**

**Dougie pov.**

''helen is with him.'' I said, ''good, calm down he'll be fine.'' Deli said when she noticed that I was raging. I always had a good way to hide it but somehow it always shows up with her. ''do you mind if I try to take a plain tonight?'' I asked. She smiled at me. ''thats what I wanted.'' I turned to her and kissed her. ''I love you.'' She said. I winked at her as I started the car again. ''so when we get home you are going to leave?'' I shook my head. ''there only leaves a plain at 4 a.m. so.'' She smiled. ''I think you forget something.'' I looked around. ''shit wrong turn.'' I turned the car at the first round about. ''yes carries house is that way.'' I laughed. ''thanks.''

We knocked on the door. While standing here my thoughts wandered off. To harry and how deli reacted. All of my ex-girlfriends wouldn't have done a thing for him but she, she wanted me to go and leave her. I'm happy about it but it feels weird to leave her and junior alone. ''finally.'' Danny said opening the door. ''what a way to welcome us.'' I said. Danny pulled up his shoulders. ''you said nine.'' I looked at my watch. ''its 5 past nine.'' Danny smiled. ''exactly.'' I rolled my eyes. ''danny let them in.'' Carrie yelled annoyed. ''yip do what the woman says.'' I laughed. Danny tensed up his eyes and turned around. ''he wasn't too much of a problem was he?'' deli asked carrie hugging her. ''are you kidding, he slept the whole time.'' Carrie said leaving the room with deli and junior ''have you heard about harry'' I asked. He shook his head. ''what about him.'' I took a seat on the couch ''he had been beaten up by some guy because he screwed over his girlfriend.'' Danny looked shocked. ''harry? Do you mean the softy that plays the drums harry?'' I nodded. ''I don't really get it either, something has changed and it started with izzy.''

''I don't know mate, I'm going over there.'' I said sitting back. ''really? When?'' he asked back. ''the next flight, I think.'' I sighed and took a sip of my drink. ''are you sure you want to do this alone?'' I nodded ''yeah man, tom needs you.'' He looked up and pulled his shoulders up. ''okay than.'' He got up and said ''but swear to kick those arses together with harry. Okay?'' I laughed. ''I solemnly swear that I will kick those arses.'' He laughed. ''you are not going to do it, are you?'' I shook my head. ''but what about the tour?'' I asked. ''I don't know, tom wants to stay which is obviously. But we can't do that to the fans.'' He replied sitting back down. ''and what if I go there, I do some signing sessions with harry, and if he's back the old him we'll call you and you come to finish the gig's. That should give tom some more time.'' I said fast. ''seems good to me. but you should ask tom.'' I nodded ''I'll call him.''

I got up and went into the living room to call him. ''do you have some time?'' I asked. ''otherwise I wouldn't pick up but what is it.'' He replied as his normal self. ''about the tour. Me and danny get that you don't want to leave Sharon yet but what about it as I go and do some signing and when harry is better we'll call you and do the rest of the shows?'' I babbled out again. I really should learn how to pronounce properly. He sighed ''seems good to me, but take your time on harry.'' I laughed. ''typical, and right you haven't heard it yet did you?'' it was quiet on the other side so I continued. '' harry got beaten up because her messed around with some ones girlfriend.'' Tom was still quiet. ''harry? No.'' He said when he finally said something. ''yeah it is like that and I'm going over there tonight so.'' I think tom was still stunned since he didn't say something but just hung up the phone.

I walked the room back in. ''where are they?'' I asked when deli and carrie still weren't back. ''I don't know, but have you thought about deli?'' danny asked ''must be the first time you remembered some ones birthday and yes, I just don't know what.'' I replied. ''what is it she wants the most?'' I took a sip from my beer. ''the most of everything? Being back together with her mum, but that's not going to happen since she doesn't even know about junior.'' I replied. Last time she saw her was in the hospital when I was in a coma she told me. ''anything else?'' danny asked again. I know he was just looking for ideas for himself. ''man if you want to buy something, ask carrie she knows how not to screw it up with presents.''

At that time carrie, deli and junior walked back into the living room. ''are we going?'' she asked smiling. ''okay.'' I replied remembering I need to pack some stuff. I got back up from the couch and hugged carrie. ''thanks for taking care of him.'' She smiled and replied. ''anytime he's a darling.'' Danny laughed with it and said ''yes, he's nothing like his father.'' I just rolled my eyes and turned to deli. ''come on, before he's going to hurt himself thinking of new insults.'' Deli laughed loudly. ''don't be so mean,'' she turned around. ''bye danny.'' And walked out of the door. I drove home to pack all the things I needed.


	56. Chapter 56

an extreme big thank you to Sandy for making the fanart that can be found in the reviews.

i'm so grateful! thank you again and for everybody who has been reading and posting reviews, thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fifty six. I'm not death!<strong>

**Harry pov.**

I woke up in a bright room. ''good morning sunshine.'' Elle said happy. ''good?'' I asked folding my arms around my ribs. ''its more of a good afternoon.'' I heard in dougie's voice. He peeked over Elle's shoulder. ''doug!'' I said jumping up from the sofa and going into his arms. ''I missed you.'' He said smiling. ''same here mate.'' I replied going back for the sofa since I could barely stand on my own. I looked up at bam and said. ''sorry about your sis, it was the dumbest thing I ever did.'' He smiled ''I'd rather have you fooling around with her than Jake.'' I sighed in relieve that he wasn't mad. ''oh and by the way, Jake and Rose have been arrested.'' I frowned ''why? Jake I get with the drugs but Rose?'' I said remembering that he wanted to sell me some. ''they're not even arrested for drugs. They tried to break into the bank. I really don't get that girl anymore. She use to be like a nun now she's a drugs addict?'' I flinched when Elle pulled off some tape. ''actually I need to say thank you. You have been a good practice doll.'' She said holding up the tape covered in some green stuff. ''has that been on my body?'' I asked discussed. She nodded. ''I'm into that stuff and even I find it gross.'' Dougie said turning around so he didn't have to look at it.

''can we talk?'' he started. I nodded, I owe him that much. ''I'm not going to start that you should stop with drinking because well I found out that, that doesn't work.'' I started to interrupt him. ''don't, I think I learned my lesson. I don't know what got into me, it was with all that stuff with izzy and than Bam and Rose. But thats no excuse to act like that to you nor tom and danny, I've just been a total dick. There are no other words for.'' I said in the meanwhile the others left the room. ''glad you know it.'' He replied. ''are we cool?'' he smiled. ''how could I ever stay mad at you?'' I hugged him and said ''okay butty.'' He pushed back and said ''but I am starting to get mad again.'' I pulled him back in a hug and said. ''okay than, Dougie.'' He nodded. ''thats my name, but you can also call me captain dougwash, thats also accepted.'' I laughed out loud.

''but what was it with Rose?'' he asked again. I sighed. ''that girl had been playing with my head ever since I met her again, I don't blame her for it but she had a big part. She even wanted me to do drugs, and I've been a puppet to her. I've always been.'' I said. ''drugs?'' Dougie asked gasping. ''don't worry I was that strong.'' I replied. ''okay than. Hey and how about McFLY?'' I smiled, ''I never really left did I? and if I did, I'd love to came back again.'' I replied. ''good because we have a signing tomorrow.'' He said. ''a signing looking like this? Are you bonkers?'' I shouted laughing. ''sucks to be you.'' He replied sitting back on my feet. ''that hurts.'' I said pulling them away. ''the pain will do you good.'' He replied obviously referring to the time he was in pain. ''gee, thanks.'' I replied getting up. ''no fight this time?'' Shannon asked from the other room, ''nah its save.'' Dougie replied.

''oh yeah how long was it since you've been on twitter?'' he asked giving me his phone. ''shit, why does everybody think I'm death?'' I yelled seeing all the #RIPharryjudd mentions and seeing it trending. ''the media told them that you were beaten up.'' He replied. ''better tweet than.'' I said logging in on my account. I typed as fast as possible. 'hate to say it but I'm not death, I just have some bruises. But thank you for all the nice death messages.' That should do it. ''people think that you are death and that is the best you can come up with!'' Bam shouted from the room. I laughed. ''man I'm just awake.'' I replied. Suddenly the phone blew up with mentions. All saying how happy they were that I wasn't death, ''how about doing a web chat?'' danny tweeted me. I looked at Dougie who was also reading it. ''you can have the laptop!'' Helen said. ''I can't remember them being so nosy, can you?'' I asked doug ''they have always been like that mate.''

''you start it.'' I said handing it to Dougie. I might let that thing explode. ''are you ready?'' he asked pushing on the cast button. ''hallow guys,'' I said waiving at the camera. ''I'm not death, I just look horrible.'' I continued. ''whats the difference.'' I heard Bam shouting. I gave him a sarcastic look and turned back to the camera. ''so are you guys excited about the signings?'' Dougie asked. They didn't seem to have an ear for it, most of the comments were asking about Sharon.'' Both me and doug laughed. ''that's how important we are. We announce a signing you're death and all they can ask is Sharon this, Sharon that.'' Dougie said laughing. The comments changed directly. ''Sharon is a darling,'' we started to confuse them. It was actually pretty funny to see.

''so yeah let's get things straight. First I'm not death. Second There are signing with us two tomorrow to say sorry for the shows. And third Sharon is absolutely beautiful.'' I started, ''wait haven't they seen pictures yet?'' I asked Dougie, he shook his head. ''the guy who tweets a picture about how much he loves his sock fails to tweet a picture about his daughter? Pathetic.'' I said laughing. ''they'll see things soon.'' Dougie said winking at the camera. Elle and the gang where in front of us. ''right you guys don't know our dear friends.'' I said turning the laptop to face them. ''what not making those faces now are we?'' Dougie asked. ''anyway,'' I said turning it back to face me and Dougie. ''we can't wait till tomorrow and I don't have anything else to say.'' I said. Dougie nodded. ''so love to you guys and byee!'' I said waiving. ''good byee!'' doug said on a long tone as he pushed stop button.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter fifty seven home**

**Tom pov.**

''are you ready?'' I asked giving one last smile at this place. ''yes.'' She said taking Sharon. I grabbed the bags from the floor and waited for her and Sharon to pass so I could close the door. ''finally going home.'' She said. ''yeah while carrie did the shopping for the crib and stuff.'' I replied annoyed. ''trust your sis tom, she wouldn't dare to pull something on you. I hope.'' I laughed. ''hope?'' we went into the elevator. ''danny is coming to pick us up?'' I nodded dropping the bags on the floor. '''what did you put into those? Stones?'' I asked stretching my hand. ''no, I should have thought about that.'' I smiled and looked at Sharon. ''I wish I could sleep that long.'' The elevator finally stopped at the exit. ''are you sure we have everything?'' gi asked again. ''you asked that ten times, and I'm sure we have checked the room at least seven times to. She pulled up her shoulders. ''see there is danny.'' I said pointing with my other hand to him. ''hi danny.'' Gi said smiling. ''come on, lets go home.'' He said smiling. I looked at him and gave him a is-it-ready-look he nodded and smiled.

When we came home even I was nervous on how the room looked. ''come I want to show you something.'' I said grabbing gi's hands to leave danny with the bags and Sharon. We ran upstairs. I held my breath as I opened the door. ''not yet!'' carrie yelled pushing the door back again. ''come on!'' Gi said nervous. ''You can come'' she said opening the door. ''You close your eyes!'' she said going for Gi. ''how do you remember this room?'' Gi made a hmmm sound. ''red and messy.'' I opened my own eyes. ''breath taking'' I said. Carrie laughed. ''not anymore.'' She took her hands from Gi's face. Her expression was priceless. ''how, what?'' I asked surprised. ''you did it little sis.'' I continued. The room was light baby pink with a matching crib and some toys, at the other side there was a little dressing room, a place to change the diapers and a nightstand with a mirror above and a peter pan shade on the left side.

''I think I need to give you my credit card more often.'' I said still stunned while gi was looking around with her mouth open. ''no problem.'' Carrie laughed. Danny walked in with Sharon. I took her over. ''how do you like your room?'' I asked giving her a tour through the room. She made some baby sounds. ''I think she likes it.'' Gi said standing behind me and giving me a hug. I placed Sharon an I baby crib holding and turned around.

**Elle pov**

''are they gone?'' harry asked smiling. ''yeah they are,'' I replied. I smiled and hopped over some chords. ''this place is a mess.'' I said letting myself fall in the sofa. ''our band house is worse.'' He replied looking around. ''or it did, we hired a cleaner so that Gi didn't need to do it anymore.'' I laughed. ''if only.'' He got up and said ''you'll get there.'' I closed my eyes. ''we won't. Things aren't selling and our bookings get less and less. I miss the time where we had to say no just because there was no time.'' I rambled it all out. ''Than do something for the publicity?'' he suggested. ''like what? Radio shows? Done that.'' I replied a bit annoyed. ''and you know it doesn't matter anyway. I have the feeling that Helen and Shannon don't really care for the band anymore.'' I continued. ''well if it really doesn't work out you can always take dougie's place.'' He replied smiling. I laughed as he got closer. ''don't.'' I said silent when I noticed that he wanted to kiss me. ''I like you, yes but I'm not just another one.'' I shoved back to the end of the sofa and turned to the t.v. leaving him the just sitting and staring at me. I hated that I had to do this because it is what I wanted too but, I can't be just another one. And after what happened between him and Izzy I don't think its possible to be ready for another relationship yet. And if he really loves me he'll still do it when we're both ready. I hope.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter fifty eight. Leave.**

**Tom pov.**

I grabbed my hand bag and gave one last look at Gi holding Sharon, and walked to the terminal. ''shit doug was right. It's hard to leave them. ''I said to danny who wasn't playing attention. I sighed and tried to look through the glass to see them again. ''flight 478 is no boarding.'' I looked at our ticket and gave danny a little push. ''thats us.'' He looked up like he didn't even know where we were. ''just follow me.'' I said annoyed knowing that if I didn't watch him he'd be lost in no time. ''can I have your ticket please?'' I handed her the tickets. As usual we walked through the corridor to get to the terminal and that way into the plane. ''why do I always have a déjà-vu here?'' I asked danny. ''I don't know mate, I'm feeling the same way.'' He replied pulling up his shoulders. ''ahh mister Fletcher and Jones.'' Sabrina said. ''glad to have another flight with you.'' I replied her. ''too bad I'm in economy.'' She said pulling on a sad face. ''thats indeed too bad.'' Danny fell in finally realising who she was. ''I bet you know where your seats are.'' She made the required welcome sign and had to go back to the other people on the flight.

**Harry pov.**

''was that the last group?'' I asked one of the security guys. ''no, one more.'' He replied opening the door. ''hallow girls.'' I said smiling. ''omg you horrible.'' They shouted. ''what a nice way to say hi.'' I replied laughing. ''sorry.'' I signed their posters as they asked for a picture. ''like this? Are you sure your camera won't break.'' I said getting up for them. All they could do was laugh and giggle. ''thank you they said as they moved to Dougie. Over there, there as another conversation but I didn't really pay attention to it since I saw Elle waiting when I turned around. I did a 'come here' sign as the girls were already leaving.

''and how was the last signing?'' she asked coming closer. ''good, painful.'' I replied. ''man up.'' I heard Dougie yell while he was at his last girl. ''just shut up.'' I laughed back. ''what about in two days? If even signing is painful.'' She asked sitting on the table. ''I think pain killers are going to be my best friend.'' I replied. ''poor, poor harry.'' Elle replied on a baby tone. ''mate, are we going. I want to catch some sleep before tom and Danny arrive.'' Dougie said grabbing his bag. I nodded, ''I'll bring you to the hotel.'' Fletch said. ''wanna come?'' I asked Elle who was still sitting on the table. ''swear you don't bite.'' She laughed. ''if it has too.'' She jumped off the table and followed us.

''be quiet deli is calling.'' Dougie said when I was just about to say something. He walked further so we couldn't hear what he was saying. ''deli has definitely been a good thing for him.'' Fletch started. I nodded. ''their perfect for each other, I wish I has someone like that.'' I continued. ''and I wish that someone would talk about me like that, its absolutely lovely.'' Elle said after crossing her arms around her chest. ''I'm sure you have, you're gorgeous.'' I didn't mean to say that out loud. What must she think about me. lucky she just started blushing. ''do we need drop you off at home?'' fletch asked her. ''no, '' I said smiling. ''I owe her a drink.'' Fletch pulled up his shoulders. ''just don't leave the hotel.'' I smiled. ''okay mum.'' I replied. He laughed and followed dougie's tempo leaving me and Elle alone. ''so is the drummer asking me out?'' she asked. ''he might be.'' I replied. She laughed and said. ''than I might say yes.''

''what did she have to say?'' I asked Dougie when we were in the car. ''the usual just like danny.'' I laughed. ''wait danny should be in a plane.'' Elle said confused. Dougie started to laugh. ''its going to be a bit before he can answer so I'm going to say it. His kid is named after danny.'' I replied her wiping a bit of the laughing spit from Dougie of my face. ''why?'' she said even more confused. ''danny had been missing for months and months we all thought he was death so i named my kid after him only to find him back after a few weeks.'' He said when he calmed down. ''thats so sweet,'' she yelled out. ''it was also the reason for him to come back when he realised that we actually missed him.'' I continued. ''why did he leave then?'' I sighted. ''we promised him it'd stay between us.'' She nodded and said. ''I can't wait to meet them again.''


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter fifty nine. date**

**Harry pov.**

I looked up in her eyes and smiled. ''what are you smiling about?'' she directly asked. ''your eyes.'' I replied. ''I never noticed how blue and beautiful they are.'' She started blushing. ''thank you.'' She said a bit shy again. ''come on you're not still shy around me are you?'' I shouted. She bit her lip ''maybe, but come on its not the everyday that the drummer of mcfly asks you out is it.'' She laughed. ''true, cause I am special.'' I played. She started laughing loud ''well not so special.'' I drunk a bit of my cola and said. ''are you kidding me? my manager doesn't let me leave the hotel just because of all the fans.'' I replied. ''no he doesn't let you leave the hotel because he's scared that you are going to run away again.'' My face went sarcastic. ''couldn't you let me live the dream for 5 minutes?'' Elle laughed. ''no.'' She played.

When we finished our dinner I said. ''well I'd like to take you somewhere now but I'm not allowed out.'' She smiled and looked around in the place. ''you aren't allowed out of the hotel reserve right?'' I nodded. ''well there is a part of the beach that still belongs to the hotel.'' She said. I smiled and got up on my knee ''would the miss like a walk on the beach?'' she smiled and nodded. ''I'd love to.'' I took her hand and turned around. ''wait I need to pay.'' I said. ''you can put it on room 5784'' I said peeking at the hotel card. ''can I have the card too, please?'' the waiter asked polite. I gave him the card . ''thank you very much.'' He said handing him back. ''now would you like to go?'' I asked once again. She smiled and grabbed my hand again.

''you are not just another one you know.'' I said when we were alone. ''huh?'' she said confused. ''when I wanted to kiss you, you said that you didn't want to be just another one. Well you're not, you're so much more.'' She looked at her feet and smiled. ''prove it.'' She said. ''how?'' I asked her. ''you'll find something.'' I sighed. The only down point about girls, they never give you straight directions, you need to find out yourself. ''okay then let's talk about something else?'' I asked, she looked at the sea. ''like what.'' ''you?'' I replied. ''fair enough, what do you want to know.'' she sighed. ''I don't know, uhm like beside playing doctor and bassist what do you do?'' we took a seat in the sand. ''nothing really. Just your boring person here.'' I laughed. ''ow come on is that all I get?'' I asked sarcastically.

''well let me see, when I was 13 I broke my leg during a gig. i fear spiders. I had a lizard named Bonkers. I hate cold and love your accent. Is that enough?'' she laughed. I pulled up my shoulders ''yeah its cool and what accent?'' I replied doing the yawn move. ''the londonisch accent.'' She looked down at her wrist. ''shit is it this late already?'' she yelled out getting up and taking the stuff she dropped on the sand, ''yeah why?'' I asked. ''I have class at 6.'' I looked at my watch. When did it become 4 A.M.? ''how are you going to get home?'' i got up and followed her to the hotel. ''I'll call Sean, no way that he is sleeping right now.'' She replied. ''why not? Normal people sleep at the hour.'' She looked at me. ''does Sean seem normal to you then?'' I laughed. ''okay you've got your point.''

While she called Sean I remembered that Tom and Danny's plane arrived any minute and that Fletch should be up. ''what if you go and sleep at my room and I go with fletch to pick tom and Danny up.'' I said interrupting her phone call. ''its okay never mind I've got a place to crash.'' She said and hung up the phone. ''thanks.'' She smiled at me. ''come I'll show where it is.'' We walked to the elevator, when it opened I saw fletch. ''can you wait a sec? I'm bringing her to our room and then I'll come with you?'' Fletch nodded and changed directions to the chairs in the lobby. ''so here it is, and if you need anything call room service or knock on dougie's room which is that one.'' I pointed to the room on the left. ''but don't be afraid to use the second one.'' I laughed. She smiled and I turned around to go to fletch. ''harry wait, you forget something. '' I turned around. ''what?'' she smiled and came closer. ''your kiss.''


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter sixty. Our first kiss**

**Tom pov.**

I punched danny. ''danny! Were here.'' He opened his eyes and yawned. ''what?'' I sighed and pulled the earplugs out of his ears. ''we are here.'' He got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. ''oh we landed.'' He suddenly said. I rolled my eyes and turned around to take my stuff. We got off the plane and as usual there was someone to lead us to a different exit. ''your bags will arrive any moment.'' The women said polite. I nodded and sat down on the last seat of the bus. When the bags were in the van we were taken to the other side of the airport where Fletch was waiting for us. ''hi guys.'' Harry said peeking his head out of the car. ''oh god you look horrible.'' Danny yelled out. ''thanks.'' He replied annoyed. ''I didn't expect you to be here.'' I said throwing some of my stuff in the car. ''I missed you guys too much.'' He said sarcastically. ''oww I missed you too,'' I played along. ''you do know he was sarcastic don't you?'' danny said to me. I sighed and turned around. '' where is doug?'' I asked when everything was in the car ''still in the hotel.''

We checked into the hotel. ''I'm going to elle.'' Harry said and left. ''who is elle?'' I asked surprised. ''a friend.'' Fletch replied. ''although not for long anymore I think.'' Me and danny looked at each other surprised. ''great your rooms are close.'' Fletch said. ''great than you can show us because I think I might get lost here.'' Danny said looking around. I laughed as we got into the elevator. ''whats your room danny asked. I looked at my card. ''5786. Why?'' I asked. He pulled up his shoulders ''nothing just because.'' ''but don't run in my room with nothing else than boxers again okay?'' I asked remembering Japan.

**Harry pov.**

I walked into my room to find Dougie on the floor of it. ''what happened?'' I asked Elle who was in the bed. ''I don't know. I woke up and there he was.'' I started laughing so laud that probably the whole hotel could hear me. ''don't worry, its a pudd thing.'' I replied. At the same time Fletch came in because of my laughing. ''what happened here?'' he asked almost falling over him. Tom and danny just stood outside the door laughing at how Dougie tongue touched the ground. ''someone should wake him up.'' Fletch said leaving the room again and going to his own room, he asn't even surprised anymore. ''you're Elle!'' tom suddenly said. She got up from the bed and walked to them. ''yes I am, I'm surprised you remember me.'' she looked at the clock.

''I better go, I don't wanna miss class.'' She turned around to take the jacked and back pack from the chair. She walked to me and kissed me. ''see you later.'' She said smiling at tom and danny and left. ''and what was that?'' danny asked talking about the kiss. ''since when?'' tom participated. ''since today.'' I replied remembering our first kiss. ''nice catch man.'' Danny said patting my back. ''what did I miss.'' Dougie suddenly said getting up from the ground. ''carpet does not taste good.'' He said directly after. ''man where were you? I walk in and see a girl.'' He said still half sleeping. ''and then you decide to sleep on the floor?'' I asked. ''well no, I don't remember that part.'' He said thinking. I shook my head. ''where is she now?'' he asked looking around ''gone.'' Tom replied him. Dougie picked some pieces of carpet from his tongue and sad down on the bed. ''have you even slept?''

I shook my head. ''we stayed outside till 4 and then on our way back we met Fletch and I went with him.'' I replied rubbing in my eyes ''you're crazy.'' Tom said coming further in the room. ''anyway my room is across I'll be there.'' Danny said leaving with his bags. ''what are we going to do today?'' tom asked. ''I'm going shopping.'' Doug said, ''I need to find something for deli. ''I'll go with you.'' I said. He nodded ''and you tom.'' ''let's make it a McFLY trip then.'' He said. ''as long as we stop at a shoe store to please danny.'' He continued. I pulled up my shoulders ''fair enough.'' Tom turned to doug, ''what are you going to buy her anyway?'' he sighed. ''I have no idea.'' He let himself fall back on his back. ''why are women so hard to shop for.''

I laughed. ''buy some jewellery.'' Tom shook his head. ''don't that's what they expect you to buy. Isn't there anything she really wants?'' he asked, you could see doug thinking. ''nope man I don't know.'' he sighed. ''but wait, no, no never mind.'' Tom and I laughed ''what were you thinking?'' I asked. ''she always talks about how she wants to start playing again. '' tom smiled ''see there you have your present, and its going to be a plus since she always thinks you aren't listening.'' Dougie got up and smiled. ''and I know what one too.'' After he said that the silence came back into the room and it felt like everybody was drifting a sleep, tom and Dougie lying in the bed and I on the chair. How fair its my room and I need to sleep on the chair.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter sixty one. Oxford**

**Deli pov.**

I woke up and moved my hand from dougie's side. It stays a habit to look up and watch him sleep, even if he's not here. I decided to get up and check on danny. ''hi little man.'' I said when I saw that he was standing straight in bed. He made some baby sounds and I picked him up. ''thanks that I could stay here.'' Jazzie said standing in the door opening, putting her hair back right. ''no problem.'' I replied walking to the door opening with danny on my arms. ''how's my nephew?'' she said taking him over. ''what do you think of having a fun day today?'' I asked. ''sorry, I need to work but we can go after 3 if you want.'' She replied checking her phone. ''great.'' I said. ''I'll make some breakfast.''

I went downstairs. While jazz was still with danny upstairs. I looked out of the window. ''better get the mail.'' I said to myself. I took the first jacked I could find what happened to be dougie's jacked and opened the door. ''just getting the mail.'' I yelled to jazzie. It was just a typical cold day in London. I grabbed the mail and went inside as fast as possible. I threw the mail on the table and started to make the breakfast. ''what do you want? Some eggs or pancakes?'' I asked jazz who was already in the living room. ''eggs are just fine.'' She replied. I nodded and started to make them. ''I didn't know you applied to oxford.'' Jazz said. I turned around. ''I didn't.'' I said shocked. ''its for you from oxford.'' She replied handing me the letter. I opened it as she was coming closer to read along. ''congratulations!'' she shouted when she read the first line. '_we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the university of oxford.' _I dropped the letter on the floor. ''what?'' I said ''how?'' jazz stated smiling.

''so that was Dougie up to.'' I turned to her. ''what? He did this?'' she nodded. I remembered the eggs and walked back to the stove. ''I can't believe he did that.'' ''I'm not.'' She said. ''its your dream and he'd do anything for you.'' I smiled. ''but still and if I go how are we going to do it? I mean its not that its right around the corner.'' I sighed hearing danny cry. ''I'll go to him could you do the eggs?'' I said turning around and leaving for the living room. ''what's up little fella?'' I asked him, of course he didn't answer but voices made him clam. I lifted him up ''I know what's wrong, you are hungry aren't you?'' I said turning back to the kitchen. ''aren't you eating?'' she asked having the plate of her eggs for her. I shook my head. ''no I'm not that hungry.'' I put danny in his chair and got out some out of the baby food. I took a seat between danny and jazz.

''at what time do you leave?'' I asked. ''in ten minutes or something.'' I nodded and continued feeding danny. ''whats wrong?'' I asked seeing that she seemed king of upset. ''nothing, I'm just jealous of you and Dougie.'' She sighed. ''why?'' I asked. ''the way you talk about him and he talks about you. The way you look at each other. Danny, you have it all.'' I smiled. ''guys line up for you, you could have a different date every night. He's got to be there somewhere. You just don't need to look for it, the best things come unexpected.'' I replied trying to make her feel better. ''are you kidding me? I use to be the freak until doug became famous. No guy looks at me.'' I smiled. ''as far as you know.'' she sighed. ''okay them but I need to go now.'' She said to avoid getting compliments. ''okay see you later beautiful.'' I yelled. she rolled her eyes and went out of the door.

''did you enrol me in oxford?'' I asked directly ''did you get in?'' he asked happy. ''yes I did, but why?'' I glanced. ''because its what you want and I don't want to be in the way of what you love to do.'' he said, I know he was smiling that I got in but. ''oxford is not around the corner doug, if you wanted me to go, the university of London was good enough.'' I sighed out. ''but oxford is the best and we'll make it work.'' He said on a sweet tone. ''okay but we'll talk about this, anyway how're things over there?'' I asked. ''its been good, harry wines like a baby danny ran into a door and tom is sleeping, everything is back to normal.'' I smiled. ''glad you aren't fighting anymore.'' I held the phone for danny. ''say hi to dady like we practiced.'' I said.

He looked confused but said ''hi dady.'' On his baby voice. ''good.'' I cheered. ''that was amazing.'' Dougie said. ''yes he's finally saying more words at once.'' I replied smiling at danny making weird faces. ''I wish I could be there with you.'' He sighed. I heard fletch yelling something on the background. ''do you need to go?'' I asked. ''yeah he wants us to get on stage in five minutes.'' He replied. ''okay bye. I love you.'' I said. ''I love you too.'' He made a kissing sound and hung up the phone.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter sixty two. Worry.**

**Harry pov.**

''Tom are you ready?'' I head Dougie ask when we walked in. ''hi elle.'' Dougie said when he saw us. Somehow Elle still seems to be shy around us. ''okay I'm ready.'' Tom said walking out of bathroom with only his pants on. ''oh hi Elle.'' I said quickly putting on his shirt. ''I didn't know that we had guests.'' He saved himself. ''don't worry its not the first time I see a man's chest. '' Elle said laughing. ''are you coming with us? We're going to grab a bite and then go back to the hotel.'' Dougie asked. ''sure if I'm not a pain in the ass.'' she replied still smiling for tom. ''harry has had worse girlfriends.'' Danny laughed coming in and not knowing where we were talking about. ''is that a compliment?'' Elle asked confused. ''I think so.'' Danny said even more confused now. ''danny, leave it. You're going to hurt yourself.'' Tom said placing his hand on his shoulder. ''are you guys ready?'' Fletch asked walking in. We all nodded and followed him. ''you know the drill, run!'' he said laughing. ''Elle I think you better go along with Fletch.'' I said pushing her a bit forward.

''your fans are crazy.'' She said when we were all in the car. ''you have no idea, but you've got to love them for it.'' Tom smiled. ''so what are we eating today?'' he changed. ''I'm feeling like Mexican.'' Dougie smacked. ''fine.'' I replied. tom and danny sighed. They knew that there was no argue so they had to eat it. ''do you know a good restaurant?'' Fletch asked Elle. ''the place where my brother works is kinda good.'' She moved forward and gave directions to the driver. ''her brother?'' tom asked whispering. ''I know him, I hope he's cool with it.'' I replied. I really do hope he's cool with it. I like him and It'd suck if he wasn't. ''Sean?'' I asked Elle when she sat back again. ''don't worry he likes you... I hope.'' She said whispering. ''I hope?'' I chuckled. She pulled up her shoulders. It went very still in the car. ''this is it.'' Elle said to the driver. ''nice place.'' Tom said getting out of the car at his own slow tempo, annoying everyone who was still in the car.

''Elle!'' Sean walked to us. ''for 10?'' he said counting. I turned around to see who wasn't following. ''no, eleven.'' I replied seeing that one of our background singers was still outside. ''we don't eat.'' The2 security guys said. ''really?'' tom asked. They nodded. ''we're only here to protect you.'' They turned around. ''okay nine then.'' I said. Sean nodded and turned around. He pointed out a table in the corner of the restaurant. ''Elle can we talk?'' he asked serious. ''I don't think he's liking it,'' tom said looking at them, I tried to look without it being obvious. ''keep the faith in it.'' Danny said smiling. ''you've ordered for 3 hours all in.'' Another waiter announced. ''first soup I guess.'' Fletch said to tom who was getting up. I refused to get up without knowing if they were talking about us.

Elle walked back to the table in a rage. ''I fucking hate my brother.'' She said as she was at the border of crying. ''and you! You don't dare to lay hands on her.'' He yelled at me as he walked to us. I looked up at him. ''he'll do whatever he pleases.'' Elle shouted back. You could see his head turn red. ''Sean get here now!'' his boss demanded. ''I'm sorry.'' I said to her. ''maybe.'' I stared to follow. ''no, he's always like that. And I won't let him ruin this one too.'' She sighed resting her head on my shoulder. ''I'm suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.'' I said. ''neither am I.'' Elle flinched. I lifted her head noticing that she was crying, ''do you want to go somewhere else?'' I asked. She nodded. I looked at fletch. ''don't worry, I'll call you when we leave again.'' He said. I wrapped my arms around her and leaded her back out. I looked around to look for tom. ''don't you dare!'' Sean yelled from the other side of the restaurant.

''why does he act like this?'' I asked when she was cooled down a bit. ''he has been ever since my dad left. No guy could come near me without being afraid to look at me.'' she sighed. We walked in silence for a few minutes. She resting her head on my shoulder and me wrapping my arms around her. ''don't worry, if you don't want me to leave, I won't.'' I said to comfort her. She lifted her head and gave me a water smile. ''maybe he was right, maybe this is foolish. In 2 weeks you'll be back in London and what then? I can't move and neither can you.'' She said as she stopped walking. '' nothing is meant to be easy. We'll work it trough.'' I replied. We started walking again. ''how?'' she kept asking. ''I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm going nowhere as long as you don't say the word.'' We walked to a little sitting wall. ''but those a worries for later. Right now, its you and me.'' she sighed. ''where did I deserve you on?'' I asked. She looked up and smiled. ''I could ask the same question.'' I smiled back at her. '' love is always worth it.'' I replied her. Time was flying by as if it was nothing, I managed to get a smile back on her face. What made me smile even more. I really don't know where I'd be without her. i don't how we're going to do it but there has to be a way. I can't let this one go. She has to be mine for ever. Even if her brother is like this. My phone started to go. I looked at the screen. ''its fletch.'' I said taking him. ''we're leaving, where are you?'' he asked. ''we're not far. We'll be there in five minutes.'' I replied getting up and leaving with HER.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter sixty three. Impulsive. **

**Gi pov.**

''hi!'' I said when I opened the door. ''hi gi.'' Deli said walking in with danny on her arm. ''oh goy you are getting so big.'' I said to danny who smiled at me. ''give aunt Gi a kiss.'' Deli demanded him. Danny had total faith in me when he let himself fall in my arms and gave me a kiss. ''well thank you very much.'' I said on a kids voice. ''sharon is crying. I'll be right back! You know where everything is.'' I said turning around and leaving her alone downstairs. I picked Sharon up and and went down stairs again. Deli and danny were in the living room. ''did you know that harry is dating someone.'' She asked, stunned herself. ''already? Who?'' was my natural reaction. ''she's a friend of Helen the rest. Elle I think she was called.'' she replied playing with danny's hands. ''so great that he is finally moving on.'' I said having the flash backs of him and izzy in my mind. ''anyway we need to go, I think carrie is waiting for us.'' She said getting back up. I grabbed sharons bag with my other hand and followed deli outside.

**Sean pov.**

I think steam was about to pop out of my ears. I don't really think that driving is the best thing to do right now but I can't let her do this. He's not right for her for countless of reasons. I grabbed the wheel tightly with the anger still rushing through my veins. I had to drive there over there. I still had the note in my pocket with the hotel on so that shouldn't be hard to find. I rushed into the hotel and found his room. Before I entered the room my thoughts went crazy, maybe he was right for her but I was just too scared to lose her. maybe he wasn't so bad, but right after the picture of him beaten up because of rose and him flirting with her came in my mind making me even more irrational. I knocked on the door letting my nerves come out. Lucky it was harry who opened the door and not Elle. His face was stunned. ''sean, i... I'm sorry.'' He said still being surprised of seeing me here. ''don't give me that crap. Just leave her alone. You are no good for her. both you and me know that.'' I said determent. I heard a door opening behind me.

''leave him.'' Dougie said very loud. 2 against one isn't fair is it. ''why would I? I have every right to be here.'' I replied turning around and facing him. ''no you don't. You may be her sister but you don't own her and believe me we're doing nothing what she doesn't want to.'' Harry defended himself. ''and why should I believe that from a drunk?'' I tried to say angry but actually I was getting kind of scared. ''mate, you had just as much as I.'' he replied balling his hands into fists. At this time Dougie was just standing there like he wanted to stop harry. ''but I never made a woman cheat on her boyfriend causing them to go to jail, or do you think that Bam isn't angry with you.'' I said getting more scared because he was coming closer and closer.

''do you really think that you know Bam? Or even Elle. No mate you don't, you are too full of yourself to see what others really feel there is no room in there for others so why don't you just go away and leave me alone.'' He said now standing only an inch away from me. I took a deep breath and made myself angry again. ''are you really saying that I don't know my own sister you dick head, I'm the only who never left so why don't you shut up.'' I saw Tom coming into the hall from the corner of my eyes. ''she's scared of you.'' He yelled back. Those words kept on going in my head. Could she really be? I shook the thoughts out of my head ''where is she?'' I asked on a slightly higher tone. ''home.'' Said harry. ''where you should be too.'' He turned around and closed the door right into my face. Both Dougie and tom turned around to go back to their rooms. I looked at them feeling guilty about what I did. ''go home and talk it out with her.'' tom said on a soft tone before closing the door. I was left alone in the hallway still thinking about what just happened to me. its quit odd I had never been in this situation before normally they guy would end up being scared and just leave but harry didn't. I quietly left the hotel to go back to my car and home. Being in the car left me thinking about what he said. Was Elle really scared of? I couldn't be. I know I've been protective since our dad but scared? Why would she be scared of me?


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter sixty four. All eyes on me.

Elle pov.

I made sure to lock the door before I got to my bed, I didn't want to piss off Sean even more. I was already scared to face him tomorrow or even tonight. Not that I did anything wrong but he always found his way to let me feel guilty if not horrible about myself and doing this to him. The phone started ringing. It was Helen. "yeah?" I asked picking up. "Elle, what happened?" said Helen directly. "me and harry are dating and he is against it, … again." I replied annoyed. "don't he's no good for you." She said on the same tone that sean said it to me. "you are in no place to give me a lecture." I started raging. "you are the one dating my brother remember. and remember our vows? No dating of family, and did I gave you a hard time? No at least I pretended to like you two together." it all came out without thinking. The front door unlocked. "let me be, Sean is at home so don't worry he'll make it hell." I said turning around and going to the kitchen. "Elle don't be mad at me I only want the best for you." She replied. "I'm not, but you were the one saying that every girl should count their blessings with him." I said and hung up before he could do anything else.

As he walked into the kitchen I prepared myself to get the all the screams he had been holding for the whole evening. He walked till he was right in front of me. "I'm sorry." He said. I didn't know what to say, it was as he had been hurt deeply. "what?" I asked eventually. "I'm sorry that you are scared of me and how I react on everything. I'm sorry that I've been like that ever since dad but I didn't want you to get hurt like he hurt our mum." He said looking down. I lifted his head. "I know you meant it like that but sometimes you need to let me make my own mistakes and just let me fall in love with a handsome stranger. I want to be swept of my feet sometimes." I said calmly trying to let him relax a bit. "I need you to know that I talked to him and I'm okay with him. Most guys would have left but he stayed cool and true to you." He said smiling a bit. I smiled back. "thank you." We walked out of the kitchen. "he's perfect isn't he? You finally got your way out of here out of this shit hole away from the drugs and crime." He said when we sat down on the chairs in dinner room. "you mean you are okay with me moving if we're ready?" I asked surprised. " only if I can come." He laughed. He had never acted like that, so chill about a guy. i'm happy that he sees the same as I do.

I woke up from my cell phone. "hi harry whats up?" I asked still sleeping. "come out side I have a surprise." He demanded. I sat straight up in bed and put on the first dress I could find. And quickly ran down stairs. "what took you so long." He laughed since it's only been a minute or so after he called me. "yeah ya know I needed to shower and straighten my hair and stuff." I joked along. "come get in the car I have a surprise for you." He smiled and opened the door for me. "but my brother doesn't know where I am." I replied. "yeah he does, he's in on this." Tom replied being behind the wheel. "whoa guys, where are we going?" I said excited. "so you don't know where we are going but you manage to dress properly?" Dougie said trying to hold in his laugh. "come on." I begged. They all kept their mouths shut as good as possible. Something I didn't like. The whole car road I tried to get something out of them. "the only thing that I'm going to say is that danny and Sean are already there." Harry smiled. I sighed and gave up. "you're not going to say something are you?" they all shook their heads.

"close your eyes." harry said smiling. They had a blinded car so I really had no idea where we were. "I'll lead you" Dougie offered taking my arm with his cold hand. I followed with every step carefully set. "your brother told me how much you love this so I got us vip tickets." Harry said right in my ear. I smiled. "no way!" I yelled out finally knowing where we are. "it has been sold out for months." I shattered behind it. "not for someone with connections." Tom said standing behind me. "you can open your eyes now." Harry whispered. We were standing in front of a limo. "get in this is taking us to the red carpet." tom smiled. "I can't believe I'm going to see my own little love the musical." I said excited. "with the after party." Dougie filled in. "wait the after party that means that I actually need to walk on the red carpet?" I started to freak out. "relax, let me do the talking." Harry kissed me on my forehead. "you just smile and be as stunning as you always are and everything will be just fine." I smiled and kissed him. "thank you." I said softly. "thats one of the advantages of dating a rock star." Dougie laughed. When the limo stopped and all the flashed were going already trough windows of the car. Harry took my hand and leaded me out of the car. I felt my heart bouncing in my throat when suddenly all eyes were on me.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter sixty five. Shaking legs.**

**Elle pov.**

When I got out of the car I heard countless of whispers of who is she? I wasn't steady on my feet. ''don't worry, they're not going to eat you.'' Harry whispered pushing me before him. I smiled but didn't say anything. ''McFLY!, McFLY.'' Loads of reporters yelled. they were pulled to some tall blonde girl. ''hallo this is Jelle for jim Belgium. How are you.'' She said nicely. ''hallow jim.'' Tom said smiling. ''we're great.'' Dougie answered. ''we didn't expect any of you to have company. Who are you lovely?'' she smiled at me. my heart was going faster and faster when she shoved the microphone under my nose. ''I'm Elle.'' I replied being as smooth as possible. ''she is my girlfriend.'' Harry replied happy. It made me smile so hard hearing him say that. And even more when he grabbed my hand. ''well good luck you two.'' she smiled. The camera turned to her. ''this was McFLY at the opening of my own little love.'' The camera turned back at us as the guys all smiled and waved.

''you did great,'' harry started when we were finally inside. ''I did worst at my first red carpet.'' I sighted. ''I'm still shaking on my legs.'' He laughed at it. ''Elle.'' Sean yelled and gave me a hug from behind. ''do you like the surprise?'' I turned around and said. ''I love it.'' I smiled and turned back to harry. ''well lets go and get something to drink then.'' Tom said and turned to the bar as we followed him. ''what do you want?'' harry asked with a charming smile. ''I don't know.'' I replied looking around at what there was. He laughed and said, ''that'll be two times the Champaign.'' I looked at him like he shouldn't have done that. ''enjoy. Its free.'' He laughed handing me it. I laughed along.

as we walked back to the others suddenly Nick Jonas appeared in front of us. ''hay harry!'' he said exited. ''I didn't know you were here.'' Harry smiled. ''yeah we're here on tour.'' He replied hugging him. ''and who is this lovely lady.'' He asked me with a smile. ''I'm Elle.'' I replied as he was making a hugging sign. ''she's my girlfriend so hands off.'' Harry joked. ''don't worry I have my hands full of mine.'' He said as she walked to him. I seemed to recognise her but had no idea who she really was. ''nice to meet you again but we really need to go so.'' Harry fell in to break the silence. Nick nodded and smiled at me ''see you later them mate?'' ''sure thing.'' Harry replied. I didn't dare to say anything about it, I my head it everything I wanted to say would sound awkward and misplaced.

**Deli pov.**

''thanks you wanted to go with m.'' I smile when it was a red light. ''no problem I always wanted to see oxford from the inside.'' Carrie laughed. '' is it that big?'' I asked being scared. ''its huge.'' She said while making a bomb like move. ''oh dear.'' I sighed. ''I tend to get lost, allot.'' I laughed behind it. ''you might want to buy a gps then.'' That joke cracked me up. ''was it the first or the second turn?'' I asked carrie. ''or maybe its the turn thats says oxford university?'' she replied pointing to the next turn. I made the left turn and stopped in the first parking lot I could find. ''are we early?'' she asked looking around since there weren't many cars. '

'no you're right on time.'' A high voice behind us said. ''we are doing it different this year, only the accepted ones are allowed to have the tour.'' She continued. I looked at carrie who wasn't accepted. ''don't worry, I mean only the people that got the letter know about it.'' We walked to her. ''I'm deliana and this is carrie,'' I introduced. ''good morning, I'm Luanas Flinsh.'' She shook our hands. ''well let the tour begin.'' She smiled. I looked at carrie as we followed Luanas into the building. ''its going to take a while before you know your way around here.'' She started. We entered in a great hall where I guess all the headmaster hung up. ''over there is the teachers room and one of the bathrooms. ''she pointed to the left. ''If you go up that way you'll meet all the other future students.'' She said making a 'go there' move we nodded and thanked her, she smiled and went outside again as we walked through the corridor and followed the noise.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter sixty six. Our own haply ever after, sort of.**

**Dougie pov.**

_**Four years later.**_

''its all for real now isn't it?'' I asked knowing that all of our miserly would be over. ''yes it is'' harry sighed. ''deli is out of college, me and Elle are settled. Both danny's are happy. Tom is tom. new album is out.'' Came behind. I smiled and looked up. ''its picture perfect.'' Harry laughed. ''no, she is picture perfect.'' I couldn't keep my eyes of her, she was so happy. Even in that ugly looking graduation dress. ''everything is fine.'' Said harry as Deli was called on stage. ''last but not least deliana marceddu the head of the students department.'' Another student announced. ''I guess this is the time where I say something isn't it?'' she started. ''well these four years have been the hardest but best time of my live. Not only educational but also emotionally. There have been many time where I just wanted to give up on everything but on the end I had the two most wonderful man to come home to every day, the two that kept me fighting. But those are not the only ones, dalilah also had a big part of it! So thank you thank all of you, I'm going to keep you all in my heart. And you'll be there forever.''

She looked over to where I was sitting and smiled as she got offstage. ''one last applause for our students and you can all go and greet them.'' An old women smiled. Everybody got up and gave them a standing ovation. ''where is mummy?'' junior asked. I smiled and lifted him in my neck.'' oh you're getting to old for this.'' I laughed. ''no Dougie, you are getting to old.'' He smiled back, ''let me guess uncle harry told you that?'' I asked already stomping him in his ribs.

''hallo beautiful.'' I smiled walking to her. ''congratulations.'' She hugged me almost crying. ''thank you.'' She whispered in my ear. ''I love you.'' I replied. I could feel her smile on my shoulder. ''mummy!'' junior ran to us. ''sorry we couldn't hold him anymore.'' Tom yelled. ''hai baby.'' Deli smiled and got on her knees to be at his eye level. She hugged him and lifted him in the air. ''congratulations.'' Danny smiled at her when he arrived. ''thank you.'' Deli answered on her usual shy tone as someone complemented her. she went on the tour of her friends congratulating her. ''are you sure you don't want to come?'' some guy asked.

She looked at me and smile. ''no thank you. I have my own party.'' The guy looked oddly and then pulled up his shoulders. '' okay then but promise that we keep in touch?'' deli nodded and walked till right in fond of me. ''finally back to you.'' I wrapped my arms around her waist. ''so what are we going to do?'' I asked. ''how about a kick ass party?'' danny suggested. ''and what about junior and sharon?'' deli asked annoyed. ''right little me can't go yet.'' He smiled. ''how about our place and we'll have fun our own?'' gi suggested. ''fine by me.'' deli laughed. We all got in our cars. ''danny don't do that.'' Was most possibly the most used sentence in the whole car ride. ''maybe we shouldn't let him go to carrie's that much.'' I joked. ''no! I love uncle older me.'' he directly replied. ''he's defiantly a bad influence, maybe you really need to get away from him.'' Deli played along. ''no! No! I'll be still.'' he said. Deli and I smiled at each other. ''only if you promise.'' I mumbled. ''I swear,'' ''that you're up to no good huh.'' Deli continued when we arrived at tom's house. Everybody already arrived Except from us.

They had the slip and slide out for Sharon and junior but it was more tom, danny, harry and mine. ''guys let the kids on it too.'' Gi yelled. ''but the biggest kids are already on there.'' Junior said. I looked at him and licked my lips. ''oh really.'' I ran to him to pick him up. ''you my friend need to cool down I think the pool would be great.'' I said already running to it. ''let me help you.'' Harry laughed. He winked at junior and as I let him fall in the pool harry pushed me with him. When I came up again and spit some water out of my mouth I said. ''I hate drummers.'' I turned to junior. ''if you are ever going to be a musician don't you dare and drum, okay?'' he laughed and tried to get out of the pool. ''come here doll.'' Deli said pulling him out. ''and i?'' I asked. ''ohh does the little boy need help?'' she joked. She gave me her hand as I got out. I gave her a kiss ''okay thats enough you're wet.'' She smiled. ''oh but you like it.'' I said as I gave her a hug ''oh well now I don't have an excuse not to go anymore.'' She yelled as she ran to the slip and slide. ''thats my girl.'' I yelled. deli was followed by carrie and carrie was followed by gi and gi was followed by Elle. ''we have some awesome girls.'' Harry smiled at me. '' yeah they must be crazy if they are willing to be with us.'' I replied.

''where is that party?'' Sean yelled from the door as he came in. Harry and I walked to him. ''sorry I'm so late I had to work.'' She said. ''no problem mate.'' Harry replied. ''hi Sean!'' deli said exited. As she hugged him. ''now everybody is here its picture time!'' carrie yelled getting out the camera. Everybody found their place in it. Harry was between Elle and Sean, I was next Elle and deli with junior in front of us, gi and tom next to us with Sharon next to junior. And of course danny with carrie next to him. It had to be a picture perfect end of a picture perfect story.

**Junior pov.**

''She really wrote it all down didn't she?'' I asked Elisabeth lowering the book. ''yeah she did, but you finished it.'' She replied me ''but we need to go.'' I looked down, ''I can't. I just can't.'' Elisabeth smiled and walked to me ''its their memorial danny, you worked day and night to finish this. You have to.'' She gave me a kiss on my head. ''do it for me?'' I smiled and kissed he back.

In the car the tension was to cut. mainly because of me but I can't help it. When we arrived there was a camera man filming for supercity, and one for some tv show. When I saw the looks on the people's faces I couldn't help but cry myself. Sharon gave me a pat on my back before I needed to go on stage. i looked over at Elisabeth and she gave me a sportive smile. I walked to the microphone and started talking. ''today we have a one year memory of mcfly and their wives who died in an accident. way to early if you ask me. I can't start to describe what all of them meant to me. each and everyone managed to teach me something I will value for the rest of my live, but I know by a fact that they didn't only change me but also millions of other people. Its sad to say that even with their 15 albums they still weren't at the top of their fame they could have gone so much further. And they would have done it to. But fate took them away from us maybe in life but defiantly not in heart. If you touch so many people you don't fade away. And they never will, they will always be our hero's.'' I stepped back to take a few breaths. ''cleaning their rooms me Elisabeth and Sharon found something my mum had been working on,'' I held up the book. '' it wasn't finished so in memory of my mum and in memory of how they really were we finished it. We worked through tears of it but I'm happy we did it. This book is how they really were and how they will always be remembered. Their music will always be here for us, their smiles will always be in our memory and that band will always be in our heart.''

I stepped back as the music started playing. Tears were falling from my face. I couldn't even see the people anymore. I walked of stage to my seat next to Sharon and Elisabeth. ''you did great.'' She whispered. ''it was picture perfect.'' I smiled back at her. ''a picture perfect speech for a picture perfect story.'' She replied. ''I guess its just me and you against the world now.'' She lifted my head and wiped away the tears in my eyes. ''no, it'll always be you deli and Dougie against the world, but the world has just got a little smaller and it lives inside your heart.'' She placed her hand on my chest and smiled, ''just the same with me, gi and tom.'' All the people came around to say how sorry they were and to do their story over the boys and their girlfriends. I always loved to listen to it. There are people who have stuck the full 18 years with them. Its amazing. ''I always wanted to give you this,'' sean started as he handed me a pack. I opened it and saw the last picture of all of us together. ''thank you so much.'' I said as I fell into his arms. He was the last we had left from our gang. ''cherish it,'' he said smiling at us. ''and remember, its not always easy,- '' ''but we're here forever,'' me and Sharon finished. And smiled at each other. ''forever and ever.''


	67. Chapter 67

**Sequel ending.**

**when i posted the previous ending it just felt out of place so i made a sequel ending that feels better for it, **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66<strong>

**Deli pov.**

I rubbed my eyes as I heard danny enter the house. I got up from the bed as fast as I could. ''and what are you doing here?'' danny looked shocked. ''uh getting drinks?'' he said trying to get under it. ''where were you?'' I asked determent. ''down by the lake.'' He sighted. ''with who?'' we walked a bit further in the hallway so that Dougie wouldn't wake up. ''with Elisabeth.'' He replied hoping that I would let him off the hook. ''why in the middle of the night?'' we walked into his room. ''because her father hates me but I love her.'' He said sitting down on his bed. ''does he hate you because of all of this?'' I asked understanding. ''yeah, he thinks I'm just some rich kid that gets everything I want with having to work for it, he thinks that I'm a spoiled brad.''

I sighted and sat next to him. ''do you really love her?'' I asked. ''he nodded, like I love you guys. I can't stop thinking about her, about the way she smiles, about her big beautiful eyes and about the way that she believes in everything and everyone.'' She glittered out realizing that without her dads approval he didn't stand a chance. ''well let me tell you a story, my mum hated your dads guts so much, she didn't allow us to be together until a few years ago when you were about 4 we decided to visit her and prove her that Dougie was the right one.'' I stopped a bit to let it sink in to him. ''I'm not saying that you need to get her away from her family, but I'm saying that you need to prove him that you are not a brat and you don't get everything you want.'' ''yeah mate, don't expect a dad to just let his little girl go to just anyone. You have to earn her. Just the same with Anny, I'm not going to give her to just anyone.'' Dougie smiled from the door opening. ''but how do I do that?'' he asked confused. ''why don't invite them here?'' I suggested. ''really?'' he asked excited. I nodded ''why? But we'll talk tomorrow about that and the sneaking out. But now get some sleep.'' he sighed ''good night.'' I smiled and turned around. ''good night love.'' I walked over at Dougie and looked at the clock

''five A.M.?'' I whispered. ''why don't we just stay awake.'' He suggested. ''I'm going to have to miss you for 3 days,'' he smiled. ''that's true.'' We walked back to our bedroom, at the same time we entered dougies phone ringed. ''what? It's 5'' he said on a tone where I knew that it was harry. Dougie hung the phone back up and smiled. ''he is finally going to ask Elle to marry him.'' I smiled as well. ''that's so great.'' I whispered. ''when?'' he pulled up his shoulders. ''I don't know I forgot to ask.'' I laughed a bit. ''it feels weir now the last one is getting married, the others have one or two children and are happier than they have ever been.'' I placed my hand on his chest. ''its weird what growing up does isn't it?'' he laughed . ''I wouldn't say growing up now, it feels weird that there are four women crazy enough to endure all of the traveling and jokes.'' He answered. ''well let's just say that there is something about you guys that you have to love.''

The time was flying by, soon it was 8 already and Dougie needed to get ready. We woke up danny and Anny and left for the airport. Where we met danny, carrie and kiara, and tom gi Sharon and Michael. And then harry and Elle who seemed like harry had already asked. ''seems like her meant today.'' I whispered to Dougie when I saw the ring on her finger. When the guys had left we decided to go to the city. ''mum can Sharon Anny and I go?'' danny asked. I looked at Gi and said ''if you take care of them.'' He smiled and turned around together with Sharon and Anny. ''I can't believe that they are 17 and 16 and 14 already. '' Gi started. ''Neither do I, carrie, enjoy it now they are little.'' I laughed.

When we were in a pup all of us tuned to Elle to tell how he asked it. ''he woke me up at six saying that he made me breakfast. When I got down he sat on his knee in front of the stairs. I think you can guess the next part.'' All of us made and aww sound. ''mummy?'' kiara asked. ''yes my dear.'' Carrie said as she took her on her lab. ''will someone ever love me like the love you.'' she asked. Carrie got the hair from kiaras face and smiled. ''of course my dear and even more. You'll have your own prince charming with a happily ever after.'' Kiaras frown turned in to a smile. Kiara got back on the ground. ''can Michael and I go and play?'' she asked. Carrie nodded and smiled. ''must be so awesome to have kids.'' Elle sighted. ''soon.'' Me and carrie said at the same time. We all cracked up in laughter and sat in the same pup until Anny, Danny and Sharon came back because they were hungry. It felt like we were one big happy family that could reach the world.


End file.
